De Lostwood à Litchfield
by littlelilyaz
Summary: SUITE DE SKYFALLS A LOSTWOOD. A LIRE ABSOLUMENT AVANT. Clarke est emportée par deux hommes en noir, elle doit affronter son passé et quitter cette montagne et cette femme chère à son cœur. Elle se voit emprisonnée sans pouvoir rien y faire et va découvrir un nouveau monde celui de la prison pour femme de Lichtfield. Vas-t-elle surmonter ses angoisses et revoir un jour Lexa?
1. Chapter 1

DE LOSTWOOD A LITCHFIELD

Suite De SkyFalls à LostWood. A lire absolument avant.

Autre Univers. Thème Clexa. Ratting M Genre : drame, aventure, romance

Inspiration The Hundred et Cross-over Orange is the New Black. (ps : j'ai pris quelques libertés avec la localisation géographique de la prison de OITNB et la temporalité des faits pour que ça collent à mon histoire. Excusez-moi d'avance.) (ps2 : Si vous aimez les fins heureuses arrêtez-vous au chap 28, mais si au contraire vous êtes un peu torturé lisez donc les derniers chapitres qui sont une fin alternative).

Résumé : Clarke avait trouvé un nouveau souffle dans les montagnes du nord mais à nouveau sa vie avait été bouleversée. Elle est emportée par deux hommes en noir, loin de Lexa, loin de ses montagnes chères à son cœur, pour assumer les conséquences de ses actes presqu'oubliés pour retourner dans le Michigan et affronter son passé.

AVANT-PROPOS.

Clarke Griffin n'avait passé que quelques mois dans la vallée du Lac d'Emeraude, au bord de la réserve Nationale Targhee. Elle n'avait vécu que quelques temps auprès de Lexa et de sa meute de chiens et sa bande d'amis mais elle avait trouvé là-bas une absolue chaleur et un parfait bien-être.

Elle savait qu'elle n'oublierait jamais totalement mais elle avait trouvé la paix, elle avait chassé ses cauchemars. Elle voyait son passé comme un vieux rêve, comme une vie antérieure, déjà un peu oublié et suranné.

Mais cette douce vie au bord du lac vert avait pris fin, quand deux hommes en noir étaient venus l'emporter au milieu d'une soirée endiablé sur la plage. Brisant l'ambiance et brisant son cœur.

Clarke avait pleuré. Clarke avait protesté. Elle ne voulait pas la quitter. Pourtant elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle avait suivi les hommes de l'Agence Gouvernementale. Et il fallut toute la force de Lincoln pour empêcher sa compagne, Lexa, de suivre ces hommes en noir, de les rattraper et de libérer Clarke, quitte à partir en cavale romanesque avec elle. Mais Lincoln et Octavia l'avait raisonné. Clarke était montée dans leur véhicule noir et avait quitter les montagnes. Brutalement. Bien trop brutalement.

Comme un rêve qui s'achève dans la sueur et les larmes. Comme un objet précieux que l'on vous arrache des mains. La séparation fut trop brutale et le réveil trop éprouvant. Pourtant le rêve était doux, comme un séjour à l'ombre des soucis, comme un amour de vacances que l'on croit éternel.

Comment avait-elle pu croire que ce serait si facile ? Comment avait-elle pu imaginer que son passé ne la rattraperait pas ? Les fantômes ne se chassent pas comme ça. Un fantôme en particulier, son père, réclamait justice.

CHAPITRE PREMIER

Clarke Griffin se réveille, en sueur. L'avion a atterrit. Elle est de retour dans le Michigan, elle est à Détroit.

Elle avait sombré dans le sommeil lors de ce court trajet dans les airs car dans les montagnes entre Three Green Village et Salt Lake City, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de toute la nuit. Elle avait regardé les arbres défilés et la nuit s'amplifier jusqu'à devenir total. En parallèle à son premier voyage, l'angoisse qui l'avait quitté en arrivant, la rattrapait sur le chemin de retour.

Elle a fait le voyage entre deux hommes austères et tout de noir vêtu. Elle n'est pas menottée mais elle semble suspecte avec de gros cernes et un air grave. Elle sent les regards sur elle, elle sent la fatigue dans ses muscles, elle ressent le manque pourtant elle reste droite. Elle parcourt des couloirs de l'aéroport, encadré des Agents Pike et Kane. L'angoisse lui monte à la gorge quand elle monte dans un fourgon blindé, direction la prison fédérale, hors de la ville.

Accusé de plusieurs chefs d'inculpation et déclaré en fuite, elle n'a aucun recours possible. Elle passera quelques jours, au minimum, derrière les barreaux en attendant de voir le Juge.

Elle garde son calme et respire profondément. Elle se force à ne pas craquer ni paniquer, à tel point qu'elle commence à se détacher d'elle-même. Elle arrive à la Prison de Litchfield, le fourgon se gare à reculons à même les portes d'un grand bâtiment. Elle ne peut juger de la grandeur des locaux et on la fait sortir un peu violement. Elle passe les grilles et les contrôles de sécurité. Elle signe des formulaires sans même les lire. Elle dépose ses biens personnels dans une boîte qui sera scellée, elle en serre certains entres ses doigts avant de les poser - elle ne porte sur elle qu'une montre -celle de son père, à laquelle elle tient beaucoup-, quelques bracelets en cuir, ses lunettes de soleil et au fond d'une poche, le briquet Dupont de Luxe de Lexa, elle s'en veut de l'avoir sur elle car Lexa y tient beaucoup. Elle subit une fouille minutieuse. Elle troque ses vêtements -jean et boots noirs, t-shirt blanc, chemise à carreaux et blouson en cuir- contre un ensemble orange, sous-vêtements et t-shirt blanc et lourde chaussure de sécurité noire, déjà portée et trop large. Elle passe une brève visite médicale. Durant tout ce temps, ses gestes sont lents et contrôlé, son visage est figé et son regard est glacial.

Elle flotte hors d'elle-même, comme portée par une mécanique d'auto-défense qu'elle a activée sans même sans rendre compte et sans même être consciente de son potentiel.

Elle est fatiguée, épuisé même, pourtant elle se tient droite, la tête haute, ses pas sont assurés et ses mains ne tremblent pas. Dans son regard on ne lit pas la peine, la fatigue et l'angoisse mais plutôt l'assurance et la confiance. Elle tient bon malgré les regards curieux des gardiens qu'elle croise.

Le gardien qui a pris la relève des agents Kane et Pike, est grand et autoritaire. Il avait souri narquoisement à la lecture du dossier de Mlle Clarke Griffin. Il l'entraine dans le dédale de couloir de la prison fédérale pour femme. Il est tard, tout est pratiquement silencieux. L'heure du couvre-feu a déjà sonnée, la salle commune, les douches et la cantine sont fermées. Seuls des bruits lointains et sourds résonnent. Le cliquetis des néons tremble et les lumières vacillent par moment, plus elle avance dans ces couloirs, plus elle frisonne.

Dans un hall, entre deux sasses sécurisés, Clarke aperçoit des cabines de téléphones le long d'un mur. Elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis son arrivée mais là elle tente de coup. Elle se stop et fixe le gardien en chef.

_ Chef ! J'ai pas l'droit à un coup de fil ?

Le ton insolent de sa voix était venu tout seul sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. Le gardien tique. Son regard s'obscurcit puis, finalement il sourit avant de répondre.

_ Demain fillette ! Il est trop tard. Direct en cellule.

Clarke grimace, elle va échouer. Elle réalise que son envie de téléphoner est réelle mais à qui ? sa mère ? ou Lexa ?

_ S'il vous plait, ma mère doit se faire tellement de souci !

Le gardien, dont le badge affiche Ltt. , tiqua de nouveau. Pourquoi accorder une faveur à cette fuyarde fraichement arrivée dans les locaux ? pourquoi accorder un privilège à cette inculpée dont il ne sait encore rien, si ne n'est les quelques lignes de son dossier qu'il vient de parcourir ?

Crowley à de l'expérience. Il sait deviner les intentions des femmes détenus ici. Il sait donc que les traits durs et l'insolence de sa voix ne sont qu'artifices. Il sait qu'elle a peur. Il sait, il sent que la jeune femme blonde n'est pas une mauvaise personne, alors il accorde un coup de fil de quelques minutes.

Le jeune gardien, nommé par son badge, l'accompagne. Il ouvre la grille avec son jeu de clefs et emmène Clarke vers les combinés téléphoniques. Il fait une manipulation pour joindre l'extérieur puis laisse Clarke composé son numéro tout en s'éloignant quelque peu pour lui laisser de l'intimité.

Elle compose, en toute discrétion, un numéro hors de l'état du Michigan. La sonnerie retentit. Elle prit en silence. Les secondes passent, interminables. Puis l'on décroche.

_ Allô ?

_ Chérie ! c'est moi ! Elle chuchote presque.

_ Mon Dieu Clarke ! Où est-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien ?

_ Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sortirai bientôt.

_ Tu sortiras de quoi ? Putain ! Ils t'ont emprisonnée ? Putain Clarke, je n'aurais jamais dû les laisser t'emmener !

_ Tu ne pouvais rien faire, crois-moi. C'est ainsi. Tout ira bien… tu me manque…

_ A moi aussi… énormément. Clarke je t'aime sors vite de là.

_ Je vais tout faire pour, je vais collaborer. Ils me cherchaient, ils m'ont trouvé, je vais témoigner et sortir d'ici … promis.

Une voix d'homme, au loin, coupe la conversation « Hey tu parles bien à ta mère Détenue ? »

Clarke fait mine de ne pas entendre et poursuit.

_ Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je vais devoir assurer sur ce coup-ci !

_ Sois forte mon ange.

_ Je t'aim…

La ligne est coupée brutalement par la main du Gardien Crowley. Il grimace, il est fâché. Il tire Clarke par le bras et la ramène dans le couloir, direction les cellules. « Petite maligne » grommelle-t-il entre ses dents.

Après quelques autres passages de grilles sécurisées, Clarke pénètre dans une allée, large et faiblement éclairée. Tout le long, des cellules d'à peine 10m², fermés par des portes coulissantes avec larges barreaux. Quand elle entre dans l'allée, les prisonnières s'amassent aux grilles pour découvrir la nouvelle arrivante. Elles détaillent Clarke qui passe lentement devant chaque cellule. Crowley a ralenti le pas exprès. Elles commentent, non sans une vulgarité certaine, l'allure de la blonde au traits fatigués, au regard dur mais, à l'évidence, encore très jolie.

Crowley ouvre la porte d'une cellule en particulier et la pousse à l'intérieur sans plus de ménagement. Il lui lance un « bonne nuit » teinté d'ironie et fait demi-tour après avoir verrouillé derrière elle. Les lumières de l'allé clignotent puis s'éteignent. Seul les veilleuses de secours illuminent légèrement les lieux. Clarke frisonne de nouveau.

Au loin, un gardien hurle « La ferme les filles ! » et le silence imparfait -d'une prison sous haute sécurité- revient. Clarke déglutit difficilement.

Une voix forte, accent afro-américain, retentit de la cellule voisine.

« Vause ? La nouvelle a atterrit avec toi ? »

La femme, dans la cellule de Clarke, ne se lève pas de sa couchette mais pose son livre pour observer la nouvelle venue. De haut en bas, elle détaille Clarke avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Un peu décontenancé, Clarke ne bouge pas. La prisonnière, brune, visage sévère, lunettes noires à grosse monture sur le nez, répond enfin aux injonctions de sa voisine.

« Ouais Jefferson, elle est dans ma cellule »

Une autre voix féminine, inconnue pour Clarke, résonne ensuite d'un peu plus loin.

« De la viande fraiche pour Vause ! (Rire) tu en as de la chance ! »

« La ferme Nichols ! » Réponds-la dénommée Vause, camarade de cellule de Clarke.

Elle se lève enfin de sa couche et radoucit son air. Elle tend la main à Clarke qui la serre sans lâcher les draps, la serviette de toilette et l'oreiller qu'elle tient dans les bras.

_ Je m'appelle Alex Vause, Vause.

_ Moi c'est Clarke Griffin.

_ Ce sera donc Griffin. Tu prends cette couchette et cette étagère (Elle accompagne ses paroles d'un geste pour indiquer à Clarke de quoi elle parle). Tu ne ronfles pas, tu ne cauchemardes pas bref tu ne me réveilles surtout pas. Le reste on verra demain.

Sur ce bref discours de « bienvenue », la prisonnière brune, dans son uniforme brun, se rallonge et reprend sa lecture à la faible lueur du seul et unique néon de la cellule.

Clarke a pendant un instant, l'intention de rester planter là, figée par la terreur elle ne veut plus bouger, elle veut pleurer et s'effondrer mais ce n'est qu'un instant de faiblesse. Elle respire, elle pense à Lexa une fraction de seconde et puise un peu de courage dans ses souvenirs. Pour elle, il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Pour elle, elle ne devait pas craquer. Son seul et unique espoir à ce moment précis était de pouvoir la revoir un jour.

Elle bouge enfin, elle fait son lit. Elle n'a aucun bien personnel, elle a tout laissé en caution à l'entrée de la prison. Elle se sent démunit de tout mais son esprit, lui, se rappelle « que même sans rien on est toujours quelqu'un » - elle se souvient de Lexa prononçant ces paroles, un soir où elles se faisait des confidences. Elle se passe de l'eau sur le visage et la nuque dans le petit lavabo et par reflexe, elle veut se regarder dans le miroir mais au mur devant elle, il n'y a rien bien évidement. Elle soupire.

« Au fond ce n'est pas plus mal, penses-t-elle, je dois avoir une mine affreuse. »

Elle se couche au-dessus des draps. Elle reste sans bouger et fixe le plafond dans sa tenue de détenue. Elle se demande comment elle en est arrivée là ? Regrettait-elle de s'être enfuis ? Regrettait-elle d'avoir blessé Finn ? Regrettait-elle de s'être mis dans une colère telle qu'elle n'avait pas maitrisé ses gestes ? Regrettait-elle de ne pas être resté près de sa mère ? De n'avoir pas eu les convocations du juge ? Regrettait-elle tout cela ? Non. De toute évidence, non.

Sans tous ces événements, elle ne serait pas partie. Sans la mort de son père, sans sa mère qui lui ment et sans Finn qui la trompe, elle n'aurait pas pris la route au hasard. Sans ça, elle ne se serait pas perdu dans les montagnes du Nord. Sans ça, il n'y aurait pas eu Lexa. Rien que pour cela, elle ne regrettait finalement aucun de ses choix.

Sa tête tourne. Ses idées s'embrouillent. Elle culpabilise de ne pas regretter. C'était trop compliqué. Toute la nuit, elle somnole sans vraiment trouver le sommeil. Toute la nuit, elle s'agite, perturbée par ses sentiments, ses souvenirs et ses actes manqués. Toute la nuit elle entend des bruits et des gémissements angoissants qui s'échappent des autres cellules et qui se mêlent aux ombres incertaines et terrifiantes.

CHAPITRE 2

A l'aube, l'agitation autour est telle, que Clarke sort de sa torpeur assez vite. Difficilement mais irrémédiablement, elle reprend conscience. Elle est en prison.

Quelques minutes avant que les grilles ne s'ouvrent, sa camarade de chambre, Vause, la secoue un peu. Clarke entend les ordres et s'exécute automatiquement.

« Enfile vite tes chaussures ! Réveille-toi bon sens ! et suis-moi de près ! »

Quelques instants après, Clarke marche une milieu d'une marée de femmes prisonnières et agitées. Un échantillon imparfait de la gente féminine, certaines ont l'air terrifiantes, certaines perdues et d'autres folles. Toutes ici sont en instance de jugement. Toutes ici attendent un verdict.

L'instinct de Clarke se réveille en même temps qu'elle. Elle suit Vause pas à pas. Elle ressent les dangers potentiels tout autour d'elle. Elle sent les regards sur elle : la petite nouvelle qui est arrivée dans la nuit.

Une jeune femme, cheveux long, blond-roux-cendré et extrêmement ondulé, s'accroche au cou de la grande Vause et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Vause lui décoche un faux coup de poing dans l'épaule. La file lâche son amie et vient se mettre à la hauteur de Clarke.

_ Salut, moi c'est Nichols, enchantée !

_ Griffin, de même.

_ Pourquoi t'es là Griffin ?

Clarke déglutit difficilement mais ne répond pas.

_ Fiche lui la paix Nichols ! Rétorque Vause sans se retourner.

Clarke suit la file, comme une automate. Elle remarque des visages et des regards moins amicaux que ceux de Vause et Nichols, alors elle comprend. Elle affiche aussi un air grave pendant que Nichols ne cesse de parler.

« (…) Moi j'suis tombée pour conso et petits trafics de stupéfiant. Ouais, ouais, j'suis pas fière de tout ça mais tu sais comment c'est ? on a une faiblesse, on craque une fois, on craque deux fois et on finit dans de salles affaires… et puis là, on peut pu faire machine arrière… on est foutu... fait comme des rats… »

Nichols ne cesse de bavarder, ses mains tremblent, son corps gesticule sans arrêt. Elle a des cernes marqués et les yeux à demi clos. Clarke est étudiante en médecine, elle devine que Nichols n'est pas totalement sevré de la saloperie qu'elle prenait. Clarke l'écoute mais surtout elle tente de se repérer et d'apprivoiser son environnement.

« Cette épreuve n'est qu'une de plus, désormais j'ai un but, la retrouver » penses une petite voix en boucle dans sa tête.

Elles atteignent la petite cantine réservée aux détenues de cette aile de la prison. Elle fait la queue entre Vause et Nichols. Elle remarque les deux femmes qui font le service sur un petit comptoir. Elle remarque aussi l'insistance et le regard dévorant de Nichols sur elle. Elle la soupçonne. Elle a raison. Nichols affiche ouvertement son penchant pour les femmes et Clarke élude ses réponses et fuit son regard.

Clarke se fait bousculer. Nichols choppe l'autre femme par le col. Violement elle la plaque contre le mur. Elles se toisent du regard mais très vite, la resquilleuse lève les mains en l'air et Nichols la lâche avant d'attirer l'attention des gardiens. La femme repart au bout de la fille, tête baissée. Les conversations dans la queue reprennent. Clarke se sent protéger mais se méfie toujours.

Armé d'un plateau en plastique bosselé, Clarke suit Vause pour avoir son petit déjeuné. Elle observe la femme, prisonnière aussi, qui fait le service. Cette dernière commente à voix haute :

« Tiens une nouvelle ! Elle est mignonne ».

« Pas l'air bien méchante » lui répond sa collègue.

Clarke les foudroie du regard mais cela n'a pas grand effet et elle part s'asseoir avec son plateau : un bol avec une sorte de riz au lait trop cuit, des toasts ramollis, un yaourt surement périmé et un muffin probablement rancit, voilà sa pitance. Elle grimace mais mange. Elle reste silencieuse mais à l'affut. Elle comprend, dans l'attitude détachée de Vause, et celle un peu folle de Nichols, qu'elles veulent la protéger. Comme prise sous une aile, elle différencie les regards et décide de faire confiance à ces deux jeunes femmes.

Profitant des digressions de Nichols et d'une autre femme, venue s'asseoir à leur table, nommé Morello Clarke trouve le regard de Vause, bien caché derrière ses lunettes. Elle ne dit pas un mot mais articule un « MERCI » très prononcé. Vause sourit, elle a compris et lui répond « ça ne sera pas gratuit » suivit d'un clin d'œil. Clarke angoisse quelques instants mais un début de bagarre dans la file d'attente éclate, et la sort de son angoisse personnelle. Les gardiens interviennent et Clarke ne peut s'empêcher d'observer la scène. Nichols lui assigne un coup de pied sous la table et lui fait signe de baisser la tête car le Chef Crowley est à l'entrée et il surveille, du coin de l'œil, Clarke et sa table.

Elle fait profil bas. Elle finit son petit-déjeuner.

Très vite, certaines prisonnières sont appelées pour leurs corvées et autres travaux, puis un autre groupe est appelé pour la salle commune, un autre pour la balade extérieure. La salle peu à peu se vide. Nichols explique en finissant son yaourt plus que goulument.

« … On n'est pas libre ici princesse. On ne se balade pas comme ça nous chante, on fait ce qu'on nous dit de faire, on suit le planning, on suit l'horaire… Ici on attend toutes notre jugement, ici on a aucun droit, ici on n'est ni coupable ni innocent. On est juste un tas de question en suspens… Je suis pressé de voir le juge moi, parce que putain les cellules causerons ma perte. J'espère finir à côté, en prison ouverte. Pas au Block ni en HP, pitié… »

Clarke écoute, elle note les rimes dans les flots de paroles de Nichols. Elle a bon fond cette fille, elle est juste un peu givrée et bien droguée. Clarke respire, toute cette agitation est bien loin de la sérénité des bords du lac. Elle lui manque. Elle retient une larme. Encore.

Elle regarde Vause qui écoute Nichols et Morello s'enflammer. Vause a un air presque hautain et un petit sourire en coin, comme celui d'une grande sœur qui regarde les autres se chamailler. Le moment serait presque agréable si ça ne se passait pas en prison.

La voix du gardien, monocorde, continue d'énuméré les noms sur sa liste.

« Scott, Griffin, Schmilesky, Edison… Aux parloirs »

Vause pousse Clarke du banc pour qu'elle suive les femmes appelées pour les visites. Elle ne se repère pas encore alors elle suit le mouvement. Au final, elles entrent dans une petite pièce sombre. Une par une, les détenues signent un formulaire et entrent dans une autre pièce, plus grande, plus éclairé mais séparé en deux par une vitre opaque.

Quand vient le tour de Clarke, elle attrape la feuille et lit l'entête.

 _AUTORISATION DE VISITE : ACCORD VALIDE_

 _DETENUE N° 319 GRIFFIN Clarke_

Elle voit immédiatement la signature en bas de la note. _._ C'est sa mère. Elle est soudain soulagée, sa maman est là. Mais très vite les ressentiments ressurgissent. Elle signe la feuille et entre, accompagné d'un gardien, dans la salle adjacente.

Elle ne veut pas se transformer en gamine de huit ans, apeuré, juste parce que maman est là. Elle fait face et affiche une mine de petit robot courageux et déterminé même si au fond d'elle, la mécanique est en train de se briser à chaque seconde qui passent loin des montagnes. Elle tient bon.

La salle est grande mais séparée par un comptoir et une vitre blindée tout du long. Des boxes de discussions sont aménagé avec des parois en plexiglass et des combinés téléphoniques. Elle s'assoit sur le tabouret fixé au sol, derrière la vitre il y a sa mère, la mine fatiguée voire effondré. Clarke décroche le combiné. Abigail Griffin fond en larmes et décroche aussi. Elle observe sa petite fille dans son uniforme orange de bagnard. Elle détaille son visage qu'elle a du mal à reconnaitre.

_ Mon dieu ma chérie ! Sa voix tremble

_ Bonjour maman, dit Clarke d'un ton monocorde

_ Tu vas bien, Chaton ?

_ Je vais bien, oui.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils t'ont enfermé ! J'ai appelé ton oncle, il arrive demain et on va te sortir de là. Abigail Griffin remplace le doute par la colère et le ton de sa voix change, pour pouvoir donner le change.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on en arrive là, maman ?

_ Ecoute Chaton (Clarke murmure un « arrête » entre ses dents en direction de sa mère), Clarke je savais que tu ne me pardonnerais pas comme ça, je savais que tu étais chez Finn mais quand il a fini aux urgences et que tu étais introuvable, je n'ai pas eu le choix…

_ C'est toi qui les a envoyés à ma recherche ? Je t'ai pourtant dit que j'allais bien…

_ Mais enfin ! Un vague message et puis plus rien pendant des mois. Je m'inquiétais voyons. Les enquêteurs me harcelaient pour le procès de la centrale électrique. Il fallait que je te retrouve à tout prix mais je ne pensais pas que le juge t'inculperait pour l'affaire avec Finn et te déclarerai en fuite… je n'ai rien contrôlé, je suis désolé…

_ Maman merde ! Regarde où j'ai atterrie !

_Ton oncle arrive, il est avocat tu le sais, on va tout faire pour te sortir de là, je te le promets.

_ Et Finn ? demande Clarke a contre cœur, elle veut savoir mais elle s'en fiche presque.

_ Tu l'as salement blessé en partant mais c'est surtout son amour propre que tu as blessé je crois…

_ Son amour propre ? ce salaud était fiancé. Clarke ne crie pas, elle n'est plus en colère, elle constate seulement.

_ Je sais mais il a porté plainte quand même.

_ Et le procès ?

_ On a, absolument, besoin de ton témoignage. Dit-elle la voix tremblant de nouveau.

Clarke sent une faille dans le regard de sa mère. Une cassure dans le ton de sa voix. Une blessure, une faiblesse. Elle comprend alors que sa mère souffre aussi terriblement des événements et de la mort de son mari. Elle comprend enfin que sa mère, même si elle a mal agi, n'a pas saboté la centrale, n'a pas ordonné l'accélération du rendement, n'a pas changé les résultats d'évaluation, n'a pas tué son mari de ses mains. Elle n'y est pour rien dans l'enchainement des événements – dans une certaine mesure, si, et c'est gravé dans l'inconscient de sa fille – qui ont conduit à la tragédie. Clarke étend sa main sur la vitre, elle comprend sa détresse. Les rôles s'inversent, c'est la fille en prison qui rassure la mère libre.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas maman, sortez-moi de là, c'est tout ce que je veux !

_ On va tout faire pour, promis.

_ Merci, murmure Clarke.

Sa mère Aby, est soudain surprise de l'étonnante maturité dont fait preuve sa fille. Clarke a toujours été une enfant intelligente, en avance sur son temps, en avance sur le programme, débordant de passion et d'énergie mais, à cet instant, Aby a du mal à la reconnaitre. Elle maitrise ses gestes et ses émotions, elle a le ton grave et l'air triste.

_ Clarke ? Où étais-tu ?

Clarke baisse les yeux, esquisse un sourire. Quand elle relève la tête, ses yeux bleus sont étincelants. Sa mère hésite. Joie ou peine ? En réalité les deux se mêlent. Une larme coule mais le sourire reste affiché. Clarke pioche, au fond d'elle-même, le courage de retenir les larmes qui suivent. Elle articule difficilement, un peu à la manière de Nichols, avec un grain de folie poétique dans la voix, elle conte son histoire.

« J'étais au pied d'une montagne, au bord d'un lac vert, le soleil se couchait et il commençait à faire froid. »

Aby ne comprend pas, elle fronce les sourcils.

« J'ai trouvé un refuge dans une forêt immense et sauvage, dans les montagnes entre l'Idaho et le Montana… J'ai rencontré (Dans sa tête les images de Lexa défilent comme un vieux film) … des gens formidables. Des éleveurs de chevaux (les Blake) un garde forestier, amoureux de ses terres (Lincoln) une institutrice dévouée (Anya) un pêcheur charmant et robuste (Sylver) un vieil homme (Louis) …

Sa mère écoute, comme on écoute le début d'une histoire où les personnages se mettent en place. Aby se demande réellement où elle était passée pendant ces derniers mois.

« J'ai rencontré des animaux étonnants, des loups merveilleux et magnifiques (Les Stark) … Et j'ai rencontré une femme au bord de ce lac vert… et ses yeux étaient l'exact reflet de cette teinte particulière : émeraude, sauvage, insaisissable… et elle m'a sauvé la vie, elle m'a appris… »

Clarke se tait alors soudainement elle prend conscience du regard de sa mère, totalement incrédule, qui s'interroge encore plus.

_ Clarke j'ai cru que tu étais en danger… je suis désolé…

_ Je sais maman, ce n'est pas grave. Il fallait bien que je rentre tôt ou tard…

_ Cet endroit où tu étais ? ce refuge ? Tu voudras y retourner ?

L'inquiétude mêlé de curiosité dans sa voix, réveille Clarke.

_ Oui, plus que tout au monde !

« FIN DES VISITES » hurle un gardien avec un plaisir très peu dissimulé.

Elles se lèvent toutes, les prisonnières, bien sages et dociles. L'une d'entre elle, peine à quitter son amant et le garde hausse la voix puis lui saisit le combiné des mains pour raccrocher afin qu'elle rentre dans le rang. Clarke se dépêche et s'adresse une dernière fois à sa mère avant de raccrocher : « Sort-moi de là ». Puis elle disparait avec les autres détenues par la porte du fond.

Abigail Griffin n'en mène pas large quand elle sort des locaux visiteurs de la prison fédéral. Elle remonte dans sa voiture mais ne démarre pas. Soudain, elle craque, elle retient ses larmes et frappe le volant de toute ses forces. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Médecin. Chirurgien. Elle a le sang-froid alors elle se calme et masse sa main endolorie, mais elle pleure pour de bon. Sa fille, la chaire de sa chaire est en prison un peu par sa faute.

Quand elle rentre chez elle, elle s'étonne de voir l'Agent Kane à sa porte.

Elle avait été prévenue par le chef des sections de recherche de l'agence gouvernementale du Michigan, de la situation de Clarke mais elle n'avait pas revu l'agent Kane depuis que lui et son coéquipier, étaient venu l'interroger. Il l'avait appelé un soir pour lui dire qu'il partait sur une piste pour retrouver sa fille. Elle l'avait remercié mais elle n'avait rien dit sur les objets manquants dans la chambre de sa fille, en parti parce qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'effraction. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle n'avait rien dit - Lexa n'y était donc pour rien, Rohan n'avait pas laissé de trace et personne n'avait enquêté.

Mais pourquoi était-il là ce soir ?

_ Agent Kane ?

_ Bonsoir Mme Griffin, répond-il de sa voix la plus douce.

_ Que faites-vous là ? Je rentre de la prison, j'ai vu ma fille. C'est intolérable ce qui se passe !

_ Madame, je sais. C'est injuste, elle ne mérite pas ça. Mais les accusations portées par Mr Collins et le délit de fuite, sont telles que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mais je veux vous aider.

_ A bon ? Comment ?

_ Je ne peux pas aller contre la loi que je sers mais, la situation de votre fille n'est pas des pires. Et je témoignerais que lors de son arrestation, elle n'a pas protesté et a coopérée.

_ ça pourrait l'aider ?

_ Elle n'était pas consciente des blessures infligées à Mr Collins, et elle était juste parti quelques temps se ressourcer chez des amis à la montagne après une rupture douloureuse et la peine de la perte tragique de son père…

_ Vous allez dire ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Et elle n'a vraiment pas protesté lors de son arrestation ?

L'agent Kane sourit au travers de sa barbe de trois jours et ses yeux se plissent.

_ Et bien… disons qu'elle a coopérer quand elle a compris que c'était pour la justice, pour le procès de la centrale, qu'il fallait qu'elle nous suive.

_ Elle ne s'est pas laissé faire ?

_ Non pas vraiment. En revanche, elle a un entourage très dévoué et solidaire, là-bas.

_ Des amis ?

_ De très bon amis, oui. L'un d'entre eux, un agent de police responsable du village ThreeGreen, nous a même court-circuité et fait perdes des semaines de recherche.

Aby se souvient des paroles de Clarke. Elle avait bien un refuge dans les montagnes. Elle avait bien rencontré des gens formidables et tissé des liens, ailleurs loin de son SkyFalls natal.

_ Mon frère est avocat, il arrive demain. Nous allons la sortir de là. Je vous remercie de votre soutien.

_ C'est normal Madame. Je vous vois aux audiences.

_ Merci.

Ils se serrent la main. Kane la retient un peu trop longtemps. Un regard s'échange entre eux, juste pendant quelques secondes, et l'instant qui fait naitre un sentiment, s'envole aussitôt.

CHAPITRE 3

Clarke est de retour dans sa cellule. Au détour d'un couloir, on la conduite au comptoir d'intendance et on lui a remis quelques biens : une trousse de toilette avec le strict nécessaire (gant en éponge, savon artisanal, brosse à dent, tube de dentifrice, petit peigne et rouleau de papier hygiènique), un sweat gris à capuche et une vieille couverture irritante mais qui la réchauffera. Sa mère a payé pour qu'elle ne manque de rien. Les privilèges sont restreints quand on est détenues ici.

S'en ai même contradictoire. De ce qu'a entendu Clarke, la prison ouverte est plus relax que l'aile dans laquelle elle est. Ici, les femmes sont en attente de jugement. « Ici, on n'est ni coupable, ni innocent. Ici, on peut être tout ce que l'on veut. Une fois jugé et condamné, on sait à quoi s'en tenir, alors qu'avant, il faut se méfier de tout, de tout le monde et de soi-même », avait dit Nichols. Clarke essaie de ne pas penser à l'éventualité de finir là-bas, elle espère encore sortir vite.

Elle se brosse les dents - elle se fait la remarque que se brosser les dents est un vrai petit plaisir de la vie, on n'en a pas conscience jusqu'à ce que l'on passe plus de 48h sans pouvoir le faire – et puis elle s'allonge sur sa couchette à l'ergonomie très faible, voire inexistante.

Sa camarade de « chambre » n'est pas là. Elle ne l'a pas revu depuis ce matin. Elle reste là pendant des heures, à divaguer dans sa tête.

Vers 15 heures, un gardien la fait sortir de sa cellule. Dans le labyrinthe de couloirs, le gardien ne dit pas un mot. Elle croise d'autres détenues au sortir d'une salle commune, elles la menacent du regard, elles l'injurient. Le gardien lui fait accélérer le pas pour la conduire à l'air libre, dans la cour.

A l'air libre, si l'on peut dire, c'était sans compter sur les hauts grillages doublés de barbelés qui entourent toute la cour bétonnée dédié aux balades extérieures. Clarke respire profondément et profite des rayons du soleil sur son visage.

Une vingtaine de détenues sont dehors. Certaines sont assises sur des bancs au soleil et discutent bruyamment, certaines fument en silence et à l'ombre et d'autres jouent au basketball sur un demi terrain, avec un panier à l'arceau rouillé et sans filet. Clarke remarque les corridors à chaque angle. En hauteur, des gardiens les observent, arme au bras.

Elle marche au hasard. Elle se dégourdit les jambes. Elle tombe sur Vause, assise dans un renfoncement, à l'abri de la plupart des regards, cigarette aux lèvres et lunettes de vue sur la tête. Vause lève les yeux vers elle.

_ Griffin ? Ils t'ont accordé le droit de prendre l'air ?

_ Apparemment.

_ Les nouvelles ne sortent pas les premiers jours, t'as du bol princesse !

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça (le ton d sa voix est rude), s'il te plait (elle se radoucit).

_ Ok, ok ! En tout cas, t'as du bol !

_ Je n'appellerai pas ça comme ça !

_ Quoi ? Ce n'est pas le paradis ici ? Ironise Vause

_ Si, si… le paradis. Rigole amèrement Clarke.

_ Assieds-toi près de moi, Griffin ! Tu veux une clope ?

_ Non merci. Répond-elle et elle s'assoie à ses côtés.

_ Sûr ?

_ Oui, je ne fume pas.

_ Tu t'y mettras.

_ Je ne compte pas rester assez longtemps pour ça.

_ Quoi ? T'as pris une option aller-retour ? Ça m'étonnerait ! On ne peut jamais savoir à l'avance combien de temps on restera.

_ Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

_ … moi non plus, et pourtant je suis là…

Sur ces mots, Clarke se questionne. C'est vrai qu'elle ne sait rien de sa camarade de cellule et encore moins des autres détenues, si ce n'est Nichols qui s'est déjà beaucoup confié. Mais elle connait les liens complexes et torturés de l'esprit humain et l'enchainement des événements qu'on ne peut parfois pas prévoir ni contrôler alors elle ne juge personne, elle se méfie simplement. Elles seules peuvent commencer à expliquer comment elles en sont arrivées là, parfois même, certaines de ces femmes sont si paumées, qu'elles ne le savent même pas. Alors Clarke raisonne, elle sait pourquoi, elle sait comment. Elle s'estime chanceuse de cella.

Elles restent assises en silence jusqu'à ce que sonne l'heure de rentrer. Il est 18h. En file, disciplinée et hautement surveillée, les détenues se dirigent vers la cantine. Même rituel, même plateau repas, déjà tout près. Elle rejoint Vause, Nichols et Morello. Elle mange sans appétit la bouillie indescriptible et le pain rassit. Elle rejoint sa cellule, saoulé du flot de parole de la petite brune au rouge à lèvre trop prononcé, Morello. Nichols, contrairement à ce matin, est lasse et silencieuse, comme un clown déprimé, comme un chien sous la pluie. Puis soudain, elle s'agite et semble un tantinet paranoïaque puis de nouveau, elle semble lasse et fatiguée.

Clarke comprend la difficulté d'être prisonnière. Elle-même se sent déjà changé, comme une cyclothymie exacerbée naissant dans son caractère. En elle tous les sentiments se mêlent. Peur. Calme. Self-Control. Tristesse. Folie. Culpabilité. Rage Puis de nouveau Force et Courage. Puis Faiblesse et Larmes. Elle prend sur elle et reste de marbre.

Il est 19h. Les portes des cellules restent ouvertes et les femmes détenues vont et viennent. Elles se baladent entre les cellules des copines, elles jouent aux cartes, elles chantent en groupe. Elles vont aux douches -seule couloir accessibles à cette heure-ci- ou échangent des livres avec la détenue, préposé à la gestion de la bibliothèque de la prison ouverte, qui passe avec son chariot roulant bondé de bouquins.

Clarke, postée à l'entrée de sa cellule, observe le va-et-vient quand la jeune métisse bibliothécaire arrive à sa hauteur. Vause se lève de sa couchette et s'approche.

_ Salut Poussey, ça baigne ?

_ Nikel, nikel mon amie. Répond la jeune femme au sourire éclatant.

Elles se serrent la main. Clarke le voit. Elle voit le petit bout de papier qui passe de main en main. Elle ne dit mot et fait mine de rien.

_ Bon j'ai fini celui-là (Elle tend le livre qu'elle venait de finir à sa camarade.) … et c'était dramatiquement … mal écrit. T'as rien de mieux ?

_ Si, si Vause, bien sûr que si !

Pendant qu'elle fouille dans les piles de livres de son chariot, elle questionne la grande brune qui joue avec ses lunettes en patientant.

_ C'est qui ta copine ? Une nouvelle ?

Clarke n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et était donc collé à Vause dans l'embrasure de la porte à barreaux. Son insolence remonte en surface pourtant elle ne veut pas faire de vagues.

_ La nouvelle s'appelle Griffin, répond-elle, elle-même.

_ Hey cool ok Griffin ! Moi c'est Poussey. Si t'as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu vois, quoique ce soit, tu me fais signe. Tu piges ? J'ai toutes sortes de livres, toutes sortes de choses !

Elle accentue ses paroles d'un clin d'œil. Clarke comprend qu'elle arrange des échanges au sein même de la prison. Elle penche la tête pour lui dire qu'elle a compris. Avec un large sourire magnifique et impeccable, Poussey tend un livre de Salinger à Vause.

Alex Vause hausse un sourcil mais elle accepte. De toute façon il n'y a que ça à faire ici, relire ses classiques, s'en ai même passionnants, parfois, de lire quand on est derrière les barreaux. Clarke se souvient de certaines lignes écrites par cet auteur, machinalement, elle les récite : « She wasn't doing a thing that I could see, expect standing there, leaning on the balcony railling, holding the universe together. J.D Salinger. »

Poussey impressionnée, reprend le chemin de sa mission et Vause la regarde autrement, comme si elle avait trouvé quelqu'un à sa hauteur. Son expression derrière ses lunettes ne trompe pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, avec beaucoup d'appréhension, Clarke part aux douches. Elle imite Vause qui semble se frayer un chemin naturellement au milieu de cette nuée de femmes à demi-nu et de ces tonnes de vapeurs chaudes. Finalement, après avoir fait la queue, elle se douche rapidement, surveillant sans cesse le rideau de douche abîmé qui la sépare de cette meute de femme. Sous l'eau chaude et bienfaitrice, elle écoute le brouhaha des conversations autour d'elle. Elle entend même des gémissements de plaisir, elle rougit. Puis soudain un silence inquiétant. Il n'y a plus que le bruit de l'eau qui coule en cascade sur les corps nus qui couvrent les respirations et les murmures dans la grande salle de douche.

Clarke se fige, encore nue sous la douche. Comme les animaux qui fuient le danger, elle a envie de prendre sa serviette et de partir en courant mais comme rien ne semble bouger à l'extérieur, elle reste là, immobile, sous l'eau qui coule. La grande gueule de Nichols fait écho dans les douches puis sa voix tremble et finit par se taire. Comme figé par la peur. Après un autre silence, interminable pour Clarke aveugle dans sa cabine de douche, une voix résonne, forte et mature, rude et effrayante.

_ Nicky Nichols, ma chère amie te voilà, en train de folâtrer dans les douches pendant que tes camarades attendent… dit la voix.

Nichols ne répond pas. Elle tremble sous sa serviette, le corps et les cheveux encore mouillés.

_ Nicky, Nicky, Nicky, répète la voix d'un ton très peu aimable voire menaçant. As-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ?

_ Non, Nia, je … suis désolé, laisse-moi encore un peu de temps

_ Alors dépêche-toi Nichols ou tu sais ce qui t'arriveras.

_ Oui, Nia, oui. Chuchote-t-elle

Clarke entend le cours des choses normales reprendre. Les discussions, les rires et les chamailleries résonnent de nouveaux au milieu des cascades d'eau.

Vause sort de sa cabine en même temps que Clarke. La brune se précipite vers Nichols un peu chamboulé mais caractériel, elle l'envoi balader. Clarke, totalement mal à l'aise, nue sous sa serviette part dans un cabinet de toilette pour s'habillé de son pyjama orange. Elle rejoint sa cellule seule. Elle ne sait pas que Vause marche quelque mètre derrière elle en surveillant ses pas.

Sur le chemin, une détenue, brune ébène, cheveux très court et bras tatoués et sa comparse blonde insipide, dévisage Clarke au passage. La brune siffle dans ses doigts et complimente Clarke. C'est de la drague de rue, bien lourdingue mais le ton de sa voix est plutôt charmant alors Clarke sourit et passe sans dire un mot.

Il est 20h. Les lumières principales baissent lentement. Les voix se tamisent et les grilles se verrouillent. Un seul néon tremblant éclaire leur chambre. Vause s'assoit au bord du lit et s'approche le plus possible pour continuer de lire, le temps que ses yeux s'acclimatent à la baisse de lumière. Clarke s'assoit sur son lit, le dos contre le mur, la tête vers le plafond. Face à Vause, elle tente une technique d'approche.

_ Alex ?

_ Vause, appelle moi Vause, on ne s'appelle pas par nos prénoms ici. Et c'est très important. C'est une couverture, c'est un masque, tu n'es pas vraiment la même personne qu'à l'extérieur quand tu es ici. C'est pour se préserver, n'oublie pas.

_ Très bien. Désolé, c'est la première fois que…

_ Ça se voit ! Mais tu t'en tire plutôt bien pour l'instant. Reste tranquille, ne fait pas de vagues et attend de voir le juge.

Elle rouvre son livre comme pour signaler que la discussion est finie mais devant l'air dérouté de Clarke, elle rajoute,

_ Salinger. Pourquoi ne retient-on de lui que l' _Attrape cœur_?

_ Parce que les gens ne retiennent que l'essentiel, répond simplement Clarke. Pourtant _L'Homme hilare_ et _Franny & Zooey_ sont tout aussi remarquables.

_ C'est comme ici Griffin, les gens ne remarque et ne retiennent que les faits exceptionnels et oublis le reste. Faits en sorte de te faire oublier ici mais fait en sorte que le juge, lui, n'oublie pas le moindre détail. Fait en sorte que le juge ne retienne pas que ce qu'il veut.

Clarke retient la leçon. Elle s'allonge. Elle est épuisée pourtant son esprit ne peut se calmer.

CHAPITRE 4

Deuxième nuit. Des cauchemars. Des sueurs froides mais au moins du sommeil profond. D'épuisement, elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Vause faignant de dormir, tentant d'oublier les hurlements, gémissement, bruits de tôle et de canalisation qui craquent, entend un murmure, entend une voix comme une prière. C'est Clarke dans son sommeil qui murmure un prénom.

Au réveil, sa tête est lourde, ses draps trempés. Comme une automate, elle suit le rythme.

A 10h, elle est en salle commune. Un groupe d'afro-américaine regarde une émission style MTv à la télévision, elle-même, incarcérée dans un cube de grille en métal. Trois hispaniques jouent aux cartes. Deux autres, complotent dans un coin. Clarke s'assoit seule à une table. Les minutes passent si lentement. Elle rêve, éveillée, du lac vert, des loups, des soirées devant la cheminée et des balades en forêt.

Nichols et Morello débarquent en fanfare, trop contente d'avoir échappé à leur corvée pour une raison technique obscure.

Morello questionne Clarke à voix basse après s'être assise à sa table.

« Griffin, tu as vu Nia ? »

Clarke hausse les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas qui c'est. »

« La ferme Morello ! » souffle Nichols qui s'affale nonchalamment dans une chaise et ébouriffe ses cheveux comme si cela pouvait la cacher.

Et puis la chose redoutée arrive. Le silence remplace quelques secondes les rires et les discussions. Deux femmes entrent dans la salle de loisir. Les autres détenues les regardent sans vraiment le faire, seulement du coin de l'œil pour ne pas croiser leurs regards.

Elles avancent lentement dans la pièce. Hautaines et maléfiques.

L'une est très grande, la cinquantaine, cheveux blond-blanc en chignon, le visage dur et ridé, et les yeux très clair. Son regard est glaçant. Néanmoins il persiste en elle une ancienne beauté, fine et froide.

« C'est Roberta Nia, surnommée 'la Reine des Glaces' », chuchote Morello à l'oreille de Clarke.

L'autre femme est beaucoup plus jeune, juvénile presque. Elle est brune aux yeux noirs, elle est jolie mais une longue balafre lui cisaille la joue depuis l'oreille jusqu'à la mâchoire.

« C'est Valentina Ontari, dit 'La tueuse d'enfants', le bras droit et l'héritière de Nia. Il parait qu'à l'âge de 8ans, elle a empoisonné ses camarades de classes avec des gélules » Poursuit de plus en plus bas, Morello. Clarke frisonne de terreur.

Elles approchent. Nichols ne bouge plus sur sa chaise et leur tourne le dos mais elle sait, au regard de Morello, qu'elles arrivent.

_ Nichols ! Interpelle la jeune Ontari

Nicky Nichols ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Elle n'a pas le choix, elle se retourne à demi sur son siège et leur fait face.

_ Il me semble que l'on t'as demandé quelque chose ?

Nichols soupire et se lève. En faisait mine de remettre son t-shirt dans son pantalon extra large orange, elle récupère un petit sachet au creux de sa paume. Elle exécute quelques pirouettes pour détourner l'attention et feignent l'amitié et une poignée de main, le sachet passe de l'une à l'autre. Nia, plus en retrait, affiche enfin un semblant de sourire satisfait mais elle stoppe Nichols dans son numéro de clown qui attire trop l'attention. Elle la chope par le col. Clarke se lève de sa chaise. Morello la retient par le bras. Nia ne lui prête pas attention.

_ Je t'ai laissée un délai sur ce coup-ci mais c'est la dernière fois, Nicky la junkie ! Menace La reine des Glaces entre ses dents en soulevant Nichols du sol.

_ La dernière, promis. Répond Nichols entre deux souffles.

Nia relâche sa prise. Nicky se rassoit brutalement. Nia repart sans plus d'intérêt mais Ontari reste là. Elle n'a pas lâché Clarke du regard depuis qu'elle s'était levé de sa chaise brusquement. Clarke soutient son regard même si une petite voix en son for intérieur lui hurle de cesser sur le champ. Trop tard. Le Mal est fait. C'est Ontari qui finit par partir en hochant la tête et en marmonnant des choses du genre « on va se recroiser très vite ne t'en fais pas » ou « tu perds rien pour attendre, blondinette ».

Clarke est sous le choc. Elle se rassoit. Morello hallucine et la félicite tel un chevalier qui rentre de bataille. Nicky la remercie du regard mais « t'aurais pas dû » semble être l'expression de son visage. Clarke apprend vite à lire les intentions sur les visages, les faux-semblants, les vérités et les mensonges.

Il est 16h. Elle est appelée aux parloirs.

Sa mère et son oncle Denis, lui annonce que son audition avec le juge pour l'affaire Collins aura lieu le lendemain. Ce sera une première étape. Il y aura un verdict. Puis les équipes d'avocats des trois parties opposées dans le Procès de la Centrale électrique, voudrons tous l'interroger, y compris l'assistant du juge avocat général qui préside. Enfin le grand Juge qui présidera voudra lui aussi l'entendre à la barre, en déclaration officiel. Le procès, les témoignages, les enquêtes et les auditions se poursuivent depuis des mois et des mois. Ce sera une autre étape.

Son oncle espère la disculper des accusations portées par Finn Collins et la faire libéré sous caution ou non dès le lendemain. Clarke espère aussi mais sa destinée semble très floue dans son esprit.

Elle rejoint sa cellule, un peu abattue. Son oncle semble confiant pourtant elle n'y croit pas vraiment. Il lui a lu toutes les déclarations faites par Finn, les rapports des médecins et des policiers. Elle n'en revient pas des propos de Finn, elle assimile toutes les informations. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'ampleur qu'avait pris les choses dans sa fuite. Elle espère convaincre le juge, que c'était un malheureux accident et qu'elle n'ait pas une menace.

Toute la soirée elle réfléchit. Elle ne dit pas un mot. Au couché, Vause lui parle mais elle n'écoute pas. Toute la nuit, elle se débat avec elle-même.

Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que dans les montagnes, au bord du lac, dans le manoir, Lexa passe les mêmes nuits agitées qu'elle. Au même instant, elles pensent chacune à l'autre, sans vraiment le savoir mais en l'espérant très fort. Au même moment, elles prient en silence pour se revoir.

CHAPITRE 5

A l'aube, elle est déjà réveillée.

A 9h, elle est prête. On vient la chercher pour son audience avec le Juge. Elle part dans un fourgon blindé, sous haute surveillance, encadré par des agents de police. Toute cela lui semble tellement disproportionné et tellement inutile. Elle n'a rien d'une criminelle, elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Pourtant elle avait grièvement blessé Finn dans un accès de colère. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas, ses souvenirs de cette nuit-là étaient un peu flous, comme embrumés des larmes qu'elle avait versées.

Elle retrouve son oncle, son avocat maintenant, dans une petite pièce sécurisée attenant à la salle de tribunal. Elle reste calme, elle écoute les dernières recommandations. Ensuite elle revoit sa mère, mais elle n'a pas le droit de l'approcher et elle est tenu à distance sur le banc des accusés.

« Affaire suivante ».

Après des heures d'attente, des heures d'écoute : les témoignages, les explications, les faits et les accusations retenus, elle passe à la barre. Elle sait qu'il est là, Finn, juste en face d'elle mais elle ne le regardera jamais.

Clarke ne craque pas. Elle garde la tête haute et le regard droit. Elle s'explique, elle se défend.

De retour du Palais de Justice, quand Clarke réintègre la prison, elle est un zombie, abasourdie. Elle arpente les couloirs, elle se fait bousculer et ne réagit pas. Elle rejoint sa cellule et Vause semble inquiète au premier coup d'œil. La mine de Clarke est alarmante. Le verdict est tombé. Elle s'est recluse sur elle-même. Elle s'est retiré dans le silence sous le coup de la sentence.

Coups et blessures : coupable.

Non-assistance à personne en danger : coupable,

Et aggravé de par sa qualité d'étudiante en médecine.

Délit de fuite : coupable.

Malheureusement, le Juge en question n'était pas coopératif du tout. Il était soupçonneux et méfiant. Il écoutait d'une oreille parfois, il était détestable. Il devait nager dans de salles affaires ou n'aimait pas les femmes trop sûres d'elles. Ou bien, simplement, était-il de mauvais humeur ce jour-là ?

Cela étant dit quand le verdict tomba sous son seul avis, Abigail Griffin pleura toute les larmes de son corps, encore une fois, et Finn Collins semblait soudain regretter d'avoir été jusqu'au bout de ses accusations. Car Reaven l'avait quitté à sa sortie de l'hôpital, furieuse d'avoir été trompé et abusé. Car Clarke ne répondait plus et avait disparue. Il avait perdu la tête et par amour dirait-il par folie, corrigerais certain, il avait porté plainte et par fierté n'avait rien renié.

Clarke avait regardé sa mère en pleure et son oncle désabusé, essoufflé de s'être battu pour la défendre. Elle accuse le coup sans sourcillé, une partie d'elle-même s'effondre alors mais elle garde toutes ses émotions bien enfouis au fond d'elle. Comme un poids sur les épaules qui soudain devient plus lourd alors qu'on espérait le contraire.

Elle n'adressa pas un seul regard à Finn. Le juge y verra une sorte de signe, comme si elle était dénuée de remord pour ce coup presque fatal, comme si cette fille ne ressentait rien alors que ses mots n'avaient eu de cesse de s'excuser. Elle a blessé son ami, le coup à atteint le poumon à quelques centimètres du cœur, elle est partie à toute vitesse, elle n'a pas donné signe de vie pendant plusieurs mois. Le juge ne retient que ça. Le mensonge et la tromperie n'entrant pas dans ses circonstances atténuantes, il la condamne pour tentative d'homicide non prémédité.

Clarke, le regard dans le vide, raconte tout à Vause. Elle finit son récit par « condamnation : dix-huit mois fermes et mise à l'épreuve ».

Une larme nait dans son œil droit et coule lentement sur sa joue. Une douleur lancinante lui parcourt la nuque. Une boule dans la gorge se noue et l'air lui manque soudainement. Comme une douleur fantôme, comme le couperet du bourreau imaginaire qui finit le travail du juge et exécute la sentence.

Vause sent sa camarade craquer, après avoir été bien courageuse, alors elle saute de son lit et va la prend dans ses bras. Clarke, après quelques réticences et mouvements de recul, accepte l'étreinte -un peu forcé mais nécessaire- de Vause. La brune la serre contre elle et la berce, elle calme les sanglots que Clarke tente d'étouffer et de réfréner avec difficulté.

Cette nuit-là, un orage de chaleur éclata. Les éclairs bleus prenaient une dimension effrayante au travers des hauts plafond vitrés de leur allée. Les ombres des barreaux et les rayons lumineux faisaient trembler et hurler certaines détenues. Au milieu de la nuit, l'orage électrique se transforma en tempête violente. La pluie s'abattit lourdement sur la tôle et les vitres. Le bruit sourd des gouttes de pluie sur la bâtisse plonge Clarke dans une semi conscience, totalement effondrée. Elle s'endors dans les bras de Vause, sans vraiment sans rendre compte.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 6

Le poids des accusations, le poids de la culpabilité, la lourde charge retenue contre elle tout lui tombe dessus. Elle est dans un état indescriptible. Même ce soir particulier, seule au bord d'un lac, perdue et peinée, n'avait pas été un moment aussi pénible que celui qu'elle vivait à l'instant. Heureusement, Vause avait été là. Dans un élan de générosité désintéressé, elle avait pris Griffin sous son aile et ce soir, avait tenté d'apaiser ses pleurs. Pendant la nuit, Clarke imagine, dans son sommeil perturbé, que le corps contre lequel elle est lové, est celui de Lexa.

A l'aube, elles se réveillent, toujours serrées l'une contre l'autre. Après un réveil un peu difficile et un regard un peu gêné, elles se lèvent. Discrètement, Clarke lui dit merci. Vause ne répond rien.

Cette journée-là, c'est Vause qui disparut pendant de longues heures. Elle aussi revient avec des gros cernes et une mine accablé – malgré l'apparente maitrise qu'elle affiche toujours. Elle aussi a pris une lourde peine mais contrairement à Clarke, elle en avait pleinement conscience.

Le soir, sans un mot, elles passent à la cantine. Elles touchent à peine à leurs repas. On les regarde autrement, comme si les rumeurs avaient déjà circulé. Clarke est étonnée par ces nouveaux regards, entre admiration et crainte. Avants c'était menace et curiosité malsaine. Seuls les comportements de Nichols et Morello, n'avaient pas changé, à leur égard. Ni crainte, ni mépris, ni pitié, ni méchanceté, ni compassion, juste un constat :

« On va devenir inséparable les filles ! », s'enchantait presque Nicky Nichols.

De retour dans leur cellule, certaines détenues passent les voir. Pas un mot mais des regards emplis de respect. « T'es vu différemment quand tu prends cher pour ce que t'as fait. », commence à penser Clarke avec un parler-Nicky-Nichols.

Une fois les grilles verrouillées et les lumières tamisées, elle se pose sur son lit mais commence à s'agiter, elle ne tient pas en place. Toute la journée, elle a repoussé l'envie de téléphoner. Maintenant qu'elle ne peut plus, elle en a terriblement envie voire carrément besoin. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'appeler. Comment lui avouer les faits retenus contre elle ? Comment lui apprendre le malheureux verdict qui était tombé ? Comment lui dire qu'elle ne reviendrait pas ? Comment lui dire qu'elle en avait pour des mois d'enquête pour une seconde affaire et des mois d'enfermement ? Comment entendre sa voix sans fondre en larmes et avoir envie de s'enfuir ? Elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix mais elle repoussait le moment de le faire, ressassant sans cesse les mots qu'elle pourrait dire.

Elle se confie à Vause qui la regarde s'agiter et se décomposer.

_ Je … je voulais appeler quelqu'un aujourd'hui mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

_ Pour quelles raisons ?

_ C'est très obscur mais maintenant je regrette.

_ Je vois ça.

Après un instant de silence, pendant lequel Vause enlève ses lunettes et porte une branche à sa bouche comme pour réfléchir.

_ Clarke, tu te torture pour rien, parce que le temps ici passe différemment, plus lentement. Tu as le temps de faire le point et de réfléchir à tes actes et du coup tu prends conscience de la réalité. C'est dur mais tu as déjà tout dit au juge, tu devrais pouvoir recommencer. Le Monde dehors, les gens là-bas vont et viennent à tout allure, ils ne se rendent pas compte. Ici, nous sommes enfermés entre quatre murs et dans nos têtes. Calme-toi, dors et appelle demain.

_ Tu as surement raison, soupire Clarke après avoir écouté le discours de Vause.

_ J'ai toujours raison, sache-le. Dit Vause très sérieusement avant de rire.

_ C'est juste que… j'ai peur de lui avouer que je suis condamné… je lui avait promis de sortir vite …

_ C'est compréhensible Clarke, tu n'as pas envie de décevoir. Mais, qui que soit cette personne, si elle tient à toi autant que tu tiens à elle, appelle-la et rassure-la.

Clarke médite ses paroles. Elle apprécie la compagnie de la détenue Alex Vause. Cette fille est cultivée, elle parle bien, elle est charmante et discrète. Clarke songe alors que la vie peut déraper, que tout tient à un enchainement de choses souvent imprévisible et de choix parfois trop vite fait et cette fille intelligente et énigmatique finit par tomber pour trafic de drogue et association de malfaiteurs. Elle se dit alors que chaque femme ici, a le droit au bénéfice du doute, après tout elle était bien ici alors que jamais dans sa vie, elle n'avait voulu faire de mal et que l'affaire Collins était un simple accident.

Elle chasse ses idées noires et repenses calmement à ses moments passés avec elle au bord du lac. Elle avait aimé, elle avait vécu si pleinement que chaque souvenir lui fend le cœur. Chaque souvenir qu'elle s'efforce de retenir lui file entre les doigts. Elle finit par s'endormir, en retenant ses larmes. Elle reste forte, elle reste digne. Elle se laisse bercer par ses flashs de moments divins qui défilent dans sa tête, ses moments, trop court, vécus avec Lexa.

CHAPITRE 7

Deux jours plus tard Clarke et Vause sont transféré dans un autre bâtiment du gigantesque complexe carcérale. Clarke n'a toujours pas appelée Lexa. On leur fait quitté leur cellule avec un baluchon contenant le peu d'affaire quelles possèdent. Elles passent les portiques de sécurité, elles signent des formulaires, on les fouille ainsi que le contenu de leur baluchon. Elles montent dans un petit vanne-fourgon de six places mais elles ne sont que deux, une détenue habillée de kaki est au volant et une gardienne, assis côté passager, les surveille, l'air sévère et renfrogné.

Elle traverse le complexe composé de plusieurs immenses bâtiments dont les bureaux administratifs, le bâtiment de détention des HP : hospitalisation psychiatrique et le bâtiment QHS : Quartier haute sécurité, puis parcours une route dans une forêt défraichit pour atteindre un complexe, plus grand encore : la PO, la prison ouverte.

Pendant ce temps-là dans les montagnes Lexa n'est plus que l'ombre delle même. Lincoln a embauché des garçons de la région pour l'aider avec les campeurs et les randonneurs et il s'occupe de Ghost et Summer, ravi d'accompagner GreyWind en randonnées. Bellamy se coupe en quatre entre la ferme, l'élevage et les balades à cheval pour les touristes, car Octavia passe son temps à l'hôtel et fait tout pour aider Lexa. Elle organise le service, elle dirige les équipes, Lexa n'étant plus vraiment elle-même depuis le départ précipité de Clarke. Elle sombre dans le manque jour après jours. Elle campe à la réception de l'hôtel, le regard fixé sur le téléphone, son portable dans la main et Nymeria couchée sous elle - bien à l'abri des regards, derrière le large comptoir en bois. Elle attend des nouvelles qui ne viennent pas. Elle décroche à la hâte à chaque fois. Elle sent son cœur se briser à chaque fois, ce ne sont que des appels pour des réservations ou renseignements. Elle a essayé de la joindre mais impossible, tous ces essaies restent sans résultats.

Les bâtiments sans étages et les grandes étendues de cours, s'étendent sur des kilomètres, Clarke ne peut qu'estimer la grandeur de la prison. Elle y pénètre par une entrée spécialement aménagée et organisée pour le transfert de prisonnier. Après quelques heures de protocole et d'explications des consignes à respecter, Griffin et Vause sont déplacées vers une aile comportant plusieurs chambres de quatre places. On les laisse là, à l'entrée d'une des chambres. Les gardiens repartent tranquillement au milieu des vas et vient des détenues qui vaquent à leurs corvées et occupations.

Deux jours plus tard.

Clarke, par la force des choses, s'acclimate vite à son environnement et aux différents personnages principaux qui dirigent les lieux. Autant les gardiens que les prisonnières. Avec l'aide de Vause, plus à l'aise en prison, elle repère les fortes têtes, les folles dingues et les chefs de clans à éviter impérativement. Avec l'aide d'une visite guidé, elle ne se perd plus, elle a vite retenue le plan des lieux, elle remercie son sens de l'orientation, car elle n'a aucune envie de se retrouver dans un couloir inconnu et de croisé certaines détenues.

La détenue surnommé Penntucky, leur fait faire le tour de la « maison ». Elle explique que l'aile où elles sont pour l'instant, c'est « l'aile d'acclimatation comme ils disent les bouffons de psy » explique Penntucky, en marchant lentement, les mains dans les poches et la capuche sur la tête.

Ensuite, il y six grands dortoirs avec huit boxes, séparé par des murets, qui comprennent deux couchettes, placard, étagère, assez spacieux comparé aux cellules qu'elle connait. La visite continue : deux grandes salles d'eau, WC, douche, lavabos, accessibles à tout heure et grouillant de femmes à demi-nu. Des salles communes avec quelques petits loisirs comme une télé et des jeux de cartes et de société. La bibliothèque où Poussey, qu'elles connaissent déjà, les accueillent avec un sourire mitigé entre « bienvenue les filles » et « merde elles ont pris de la prison ferme ».

Puis la cantine qu'elle connait déjà, très grande, tables longues, tabourets fixés au sol et très large comptoir comme à l'école. De loin, au fond des cuisines, Clarke voit une femme prisonnière aux cheveux rouges, qui hurle des ordres avec un fort accent russe et une cuillère en bois à la main. Ensuite elles sortent à l'extérieur vers les bâtiments des ateliers de formation : couture, électricité, manutention… Et la grande cour, les parcelles de pelouse, le terrain de basket et les abris de jardin à l'ombre. Penntucky, un peu givrée, fanatique et ex-drogué leur explique discrètement quels recoins de la cour appartient à quel clan. Puis la chapelle, à l'écart, calme et sereine. Et pour finir les sous-sols, la maintenance de la prison où travail les détenues, la laverie, la buanderie, les stocks, les locaux techniques, les entrepôts de matériel de nettoyage. La prison s'autoalimente, il n'y a pas d'employé hors mis les gardiens. Ce sont les détenues qui travaillent et la prison grouille de vie et d'énergie.

Quatre jours plus tard…

Elles sont presque comme des poissons dans l'eau. Clarke fait toujours bonne figure et apprend très vite les dures lois de la taule. Vause à l'air d'avoir ça dans la peau, elle adopte naturellement une attitude de rebelle, de caïd, de femme sûre d'elle qui ne faut pas emmerder. Ensemble, elles sont transférées dans un des dortoirs et par chance, se retrouvent toutes les deux dans le même box. Elles font connaissance avec les autres détenues du dortoir. Pour l'instant tout se passe bien. Clarke n'a toujours pas appelé. Clarke fait un travail sur elle-même qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible et qu'elle croit encore trop difficile.

Elle circule librement dans les couloirs, elle vient d'arriver alors elle n'a pas encore de corvées ou de présence obligatoire à une formation quelconque donc elle se « balade ». Elle passe devant les combinés téléphoniques tous pris d'assaut, d'où une longue file d'attente part et ondule dans le couloir. Les femmes s'impatientent en ne tenant pas en place où bien patientent adossées au mur. Clarke se résigne, Clarke trouve encore une excuse. En elle, une petite voix murmure qu'elle a tort, qu'elle est lâche, qu'elle ne vaut rien… et dans les méandres de ses pensées, elle finit par se convaincre que ne pas donner de nouvelles est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

Six jours plus tard…

Au détour d'un couloir entre la cantine et une salle commune, elle aperçoit un groupe de nouvelles venues, encadrées par des gardes qui filent vers la zone d'acclimatation. Parmi les prisonnières, elle reconnait avec un pincement au cœur, Nichols et Morello. Elle avait eu raison, la fille rebelle, quand elle disait qu'elles deviendraient toutes inséparables. Nichols de loin, la voit aussi et lui adresse un clin d'œil.

Elles les retrouvent toutes au diner. Nichols rechigne à avancer dans la file, Clarke ne comprend pas pourquoi. Quand enfin, Nichols, avec son plateau à la main se plante devant la cuistot au cheveux rouge, pour se faire servir une sorte de ragout, la cuistot se fige et son visage se décompose. Elle fait le tour du comptoir, la colère lui monte au sang et elle gifle Nicky. Nicky ne réagit pas. Un quart de seconde plus tard, la prisonnière avec son fort accent russe, prend Nicky dans ses bras et la serre jusqu'à pratiquement l'étouffer. Elle s'exclame :

« Ma fille tu es de retour ! Mais qu'as-tu fait pour revenir t'enterrer ici ? Tu n'as pas su rester tranquille, ma petite Nicky ?! ». Elle est autant contente qu'en colère de la revoir entre ces murs. Ses sentiments sont multiples et elle se perd en digression et en sermons, toujours en tenant Nichols par le cou, comme pour qu'elle écoute et qu'elle ne s'échappe pas. Clarke comprend alors que Nicky Nichols est une habituée des lieux, ce n'est pas son premier séjour à l'ombre.

A la même table, Vause, Griffin, Morello et Nichols, vite rejoint par Penntucky qui s'incruste et déblatère ses croyances sur Dieu et ses opinions sur le Monde. Puis c'est l'imposante Boo qui les rejoint, seulement pour provoquer Penntucky avec son homosexualité bien affiché. Morello s'en mêle aussi, prônant l'amour éternel d'un homme et d'une femme auquel elle aspire par-dessus-tout. Vause affiche un sourire en coin, comme si elle était navrée d'entendre de tels conneries Nichols acquiesce faussement et se marre discrètement Clarke observe encore et toujours, sans donner son avis sur la question. Mais la nostalgie des moments avec Lexa lui remonte en pensées tel des vagues s'écrasant lentement sur la plage.

De retour au dortoir, elle passe devant une grille, l'accès est interdit à cette heure-ci, les téléphones sont bloqués, emprisonnés dans un hall verrouillé. Elle fixe quelques secondes les téléphones, songeuse, le regard dans le vide, les pensées ailleurs. Elle n'a toujours pas appelé. Les vagues de souvenirs s'écrasent à présent violement contre les rochers, muées par une terrible tempête.

Elle a honte, elle se couche sans dire un mot. Elle a peur. Elle l'aime. Elle est perdue.

La séparation, les accusations et la condamnation sont lourd à accepter et chaque nuit un peu plus, elle se replie sur elle-même. Elle s'enferme dans un monde meilleur à chaque fois qu'elle ferme les yeux, mais inévitablement, elle doit les rouvrir et rester seule, sans elle, entre quatre murs.

CHAPITRE 8

Cela ne fait qu'une quinzaine de jours qu'elle est enfermée dans cette prison ouverte, cette illusion de semi-liberté, cet enfer camouflé, pourtant elle a l'impression que cela fait une éternité. Elle se languit de la liberté, elle se languit de sa vie. Elle se surprend à regretter ses actes, elle se reprend immédiatement. Elle perd ses repères, elle oublie certains détails. Elle recule toujours cet instant qu'elle désire autant qu'elle redoute. Elle n'a toujours pas appelé.

Un matin, un gardien vient la trouver alors qu'elle se balade dans la cours pour profiter des doux rayons du soleil avant qu'il ne fasse trop chaud sur l'asphalte. En uniforme bleu, l'air penaud, le jeune gardien s'approche timidement et l'interpelle.

_ Détenue Griffin ?

_ Ouais. L'insolence dans sa voix s'invite tout seul.

_ Veuillez me suivre.

_ Pourquoi faire ?

_ Une visite pour vous.

Clarke déglutit, elle change de ton, elle le suit sans rechigner, trop contente de voir un autre visage.

Elle passe les portiques de sécurité, elle signe les formulaires, elle reconnait la signature, c'est celle de sa mère. Elle sourit, elle est plutôt contente. Et pourtant une boule dans sa gorge grossit très vite comme une angoisse qui monte rapidement et qui lui serre le cœur. Elle prend son courage à deux mains car elle sait la tête qu'elle a et la mine qu'elle affiche. Elle n'est plus la petite fille à son papa, visage d'ange et cheveux d'or. Elle était détenue, son teint était pâle, ces cernes marqués et ces cheveux décoiffés. Son regard ne s'illumine plus comme avant, son sourire est rare et souvent faux. Clarke s'imprègne des mœurs de la prison, des attitudes à adopter et du comportement changeant et multiple qu'il faut pour survivre ici.

Quand elle entre dans la salle de parloir, elle regarde sa mère, au fond assis à une table. Il y a déjà plusieurs femmes prisonnières qui passent un moment avec leurs familles, enfants ou amis. L'espace est grand entre chaque table. Les gardiens les observent au travers d'une vitre blindé dans un petit poste de surveillance et interviennent en cas de rapprochement non autorisé. Clarke, après quelques seconde d'inconscience dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle se précipite vers sa mère. Elles se prennent dans les bras, elles s'embrassent mais l'étreinte est plus triste que joyeuse. Clarke ne réagit pas vraiment, elle est très renfermée. Le gardien laisse faire. Clarke craque, les larmes coulent mais la respiration, les gestes et le comportement sont contrôlés. Elle laisse seulement les flots de larmes retenue s'écouler doucement sur ses joues. Sa mère lui tient les mains, elle ne dit rien, elle constate les dégâts de la prison sur sa fille. Elle est très peinée, elle ne trouve pas les mots pour lui dire qu'elle échangerait sa place avec la sienne si elle le pouvait.

_ Clarke, comment tu te sens ? Je me fais tellement de souci.

Clarke ravale quelques sanglots avant de répondre.

_ Tout va bien maman. Ne t'inquiète pas, je pleure mais je suis juste contente de te voir.

_ Mon petit cœur, mon Dieu, tu as maigri, tu as une petite mine. Ils te traitent bien ici ? vous avez assez à manger ? Tu arrives à dormir ?

_ Ouais, ouais maman ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas si mal ici, c'est dur mais pas monstrueux. Enfin je crois, je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus trop en réalité. C'est un peu compliqué dans ma tête, tout ça, est si invraisemblable, maman, je n'ai jamais voulu le tuer.

_ Je sais Clarke. Ton oncle est en train de tout préparer pour faire appel, on va te sortir de là. Nous continuions à nous battre.

_ Merci.

_ Clarke, je suis venue pour plusieurs raisons, l'envie de te voir étant la principale.

Clarke sourit, ses yeux se sèche à l'aide de sa manche de sweat gris. Elle est contente de retrouver sa mère sans conflits entre elles. Elle pardonne sans oublier.

_ J'ai apporté des documents. Les autorisations et les plannings des visites des avocats du procès de la Centrale. Il y a trois parties qui s'affrontent dans ce procès. C'est très complexe. Beaucoup de ramification, beaucoup de détails, beaucoup de témoignage, une histoire de fou. J'ai demandé à ce que tu ais accès au dossier complet mais cela a été refusé. Ils veulent ton témoignage sur les intentions, les actes et tout ce que tu sais sur ton père, sans influence extérieure. Ton témoignage est le dernier qu'il manque à notre défense.

_ Explique-moi.

_ Et bien dans ce procès s'affrontent, le collectif formé par les familles des morts contre la ribambelle de brillants avocats qui représente l'ex conseil générale de la Centrale contre les avocats commis d'office pour défendre le Mouvement de Défenses Environnementale, qui ont saboté les turbines et tenter diverses actions avant celle-là. Le problème est que ton père, au milieu de tout ça, se retrouve coupable d'avoir voulu coupé la centrale et victime du sabotage des écolos.

Clarke réalise que tous ses doutes et toutes ses opinions sur cette tragédie sont vrais. Tout cela était très complexe, tout cela ne dépendait de l'erreur d'un seul homme mais de la responsabilité et des actes de plusieurs. Elle réalise que son calvaire va continuer, qu'un par un, les avocats de tous les partis vont vouloir entendre sa version des faits. Elle va devoir faire ressurgir des souvenirs bien enfuis, elle va devoir choisir ses mots et ne jamais se contredire.

_ Clarke, il y a autre chose dont je voudrai te parler.

_ Oui ?

_ J'ai reçu plusieurs coups de fil à la maison. Les premières fois ça raccrochait mais j'ai retenu le numéro. Puis une fois, une voix de femme s'est excusé et m'a demandé comment elle pouvait te joindre. Sa voix tremblait presque malgré de très bonne manière au téléphone, et j'ai senti une terrible angoisse quand je lui ai répondu qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de te joindre.

_ Qui était-ce ? Demanda Clarke avec la réponse espérée au bout des lèvres.

_ Je ne sais pas, elle ne s'est pas présenté.

Dans un soupir Clarke prononce un prénom, sa mère entend le murmure mais ne comprend pas le mot.

_ Clarke c'est une de tes amies, là-bas dans la montagne ?

_ Oui je pense.

_ Si elle rappelle ? Je lui dis quoi ?

_ Rien, s'il te plait, ne dit rien, ne raconte rien. « C'est à moi de le faire » pensa une petite voix dans sa tête.

_ Clarke, elle a l'air de se faire beaucoup de soucis pour toi.

_ Je sais.

_ Clarke, qui est cette femme ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ? je sens bien que tu me cache quelque chose.

_ Non maman, s'il te plait, pas maintenant…

Une nouvelle larme tente de s'échapper mais Clarke l'essuie avant qu'elle ne coule. Abigail se tait et ne pose pas plus de question. Elle laissera Clarke lui raconter quand elle sera prête.

_ Ok Clarke ok. Tu sais, je t'aimerai toujours quoique tu fasses, quoique tu sois.

_ Merci maman.

_ Ecoute, tu vas demander à ton administrateur attitré de te donner les plannings, je veux que tu saches quand ces loustics d'avocats débarqueront. S'ils viennent hors des jours et horaires déjà établis, tu as le droit de refuser de les voir. Ils ne doivent pas te harceler et te forcer à modifier des paroles. Soit forte et sûr de ce que tu affirmes. On doit la justice à ton père, Clarke. Il voulait éviter un plus grand danger encore, il ne voulait pas faire de mal.

_ Je sais maman, je serais à la hauteur.

Un moment de silence entre elles. Un moment presque serein.

_ Clarke si cette femme rappelle à la maison, je lui dirai que tu vas bien, je lui dirai que tu survies, que tu es forte car je pressens qu'il y a quelque chose de fort entre vous. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter mais je lui répondrais… mais pourquoi toi tu ne l'appelle pas ?

_ Uhm…

Clarke ne répond pas. Elle ne sait même pas elle-même pourquoi elle n'appelle pas. Et puis le gardien annonce la fin des visites du matin. Les détenues se lèvent, étreignent leurs visiteurs et repartent. Clarke embrasse une dernière fois sa mère et repart dans le dédale de couloirs soudain plus mornes encore.

CHAPITRE 9

Vingt-cinq jours ont passé depuis qu'elle a intégré la prison ouverte. Petit à petit, elle se fait à la vie entre ces murs, ces grilles et ses barbelés. Elle a vite retenu les codes et signes indispensables à la vie ici. Elle sait se débrouiller seule maintenant et circule librement dans la prison, elle sait se taire, elle sait éviter les conflits et les personnes qu'il faut. Dans son malheur elle a de la chance, son Administratif, le gardien chargé de son dossier et de son suivit psychologique durant le temps qu'elle fera ici, n'est pas un gros abruti. Il est cultivé et gentil, il s'attache aux détails et au passé de ses ouailles. Contrairement à certains gardiens, il n'y a aucun sadisme ou complexe de supériorité chez lui. Il laisse volontiers Clarke prendre acte des plannings et des documents officiels que sa mère a laissé. Elle mémorise les premières dates, elle demande si elle peut revenir de temps en temps pour voir les prochaines dates. Il ne répond pas, il attrape le feuillet et en fait des photocopies de chaque page avant de le lui confier. Clarke sourit et le remercie.

Il la fait assoir un instant. Il lui parle des conditions carcérales et du fait qu'il trouve qu'elle s'en sort plutôt bien pour une fille qui n'est pas une criminelle endurcit. Elle ne relève pas. Il lui parle lentement et posément de son dossier et des évènements qui l'on conduite ici. Elle le voit venir, gros comme une maison, gros comme cette prison. Il essaie de la psychanalyser, il essaie de la faire parler. Elle ne répond jamais franchement, elle élude la plupart des questions, elle n'entre pas dans son jeu. Elle est plus maligne que ça. Bien plus.

Sortant de son bureau, un peu exaspéré, elle tourne à droite, direction la salle commune. Elle se repère parfaitement maintenant, et au fond d'un couloir, derrière l'ombre d'une grosse porte à barreaux, Clarke voit passer un groupe de nouvelles prisonnières. Elle les regarde, songeuse, il a quelques temps c'est elle qui débarquait ici avec beaucoup d'appréhension puis soudain son sang se fige, son esprit panique et son cœur s'emballe. Pourtant son corps n'émet aucun tremblement, son visage reste stoïque mais ses yeux par contre se détourne très vite du groupe. Elle fait demi-tour, elle s'enfuit par un autre couloir. Elle vient de reconnaitre deux visages parmi les cinq nouvelles. Nia et Ontari. La Reine des Glaces et son impitoyable second, la Tueuse d'Enfants.

Il faut qu'elle trouve Nichols au plus vite. Elle part, sans courir pour ne pas se faire reprendre par un gardien, mais elle presse le pas. Elle jette un coup d'œil dans tous les couloirs, les salles communes, le salon de coiffure qui est sur son chemin, la cantine vide, où seules les femmes en cuisine s'activent. Elle finit par trouver Nichols dans la bibliothèque avec Poussey, au fond d'une allée, planqué par les étagère remplie de livres en tout genre.

Elles sont hilares, les yeux rouges et l'haleine chargée. Clarke reconnait l'odeur de fruit distillés et d'alcool fort. Elle a beau vouloir parler à Nichols, celle-ci rit et ne l'écoute pas. Elle joue avec ses cheveux, elle trébuche et se rattrape au cou de Clarke. Elle la drague lourdement. Clarke esquive mais la soutient du mieux qu'elle peut.

Nicky Nichols finit par réagir et stopper son cinéma lorsque Clarke prononce le nom de Nia. Elle lui explique ce qu'elle a vue. Nichols devient toute blanche. Poussey déglutit difficilement.

Il ne fallut que 24 heures pour que Nia et Ontari croisent le chemin de Nichols et Griffin.

Il ne fallut que 48 heures pour que la situation ne dégénère.

Il ne fallut que peu de chose pour que les événements s'enchainent et que tout dérape.

Nia et Ontari avaient coincé Nichols dans un recoin de la prison. Nia ne mâchait pas ses mots et ne refreinait pas ses coups. Elle voulait que Nichols reprenne son petit trafic. Elle voulait ses cachetons. Nichols lui répond qu'elle a arrêté, qu'elle est clean, qu'elle ne veut plus d'emmerde. Ça ne plait pas à Nia qui la menace avec un objet tranchant. Ontari qui surveille les alentours, semble assez agité, comme si elle se délectait de cette violence gratuite.

On est dimanche soir, la plupart des filles sont en salle commune, devant le film de la semaine, écouteurs dans les oreilles avec au minimum cinq gardiens pour les surveiller. Les couloirs, dortoirs et salle d'eau sont donc relativement désertes. Deux gardiens font leur tour de ronde mais ils viennent juste de passer là où Nichols s'est fait coincé. Elle est en mauvaise posture et les minutes deviennent très longues.

C'est Griffin, qui se dérobait de la « salle de cinéma » en pleine séance, avec un poids sur le cœur, qui déboucha dans le couloir de la maintenance et qui surprit la scène. Elle reconnut directement Nia et Ontari et derrière elles, elle trouva Nicky, le visage en sang et le regard paniqué. Puis tout se passa très vite.

La détenue Griffin voulu passer outre la menace - Ontari venait expressément de lui conseiller de ne pas se mêler de cette affaire et de passer son chemin, et, armé de tout son courage et de ses convictions profondes, elle voulut passer le barrage des bras d'Ontari.

Cette dernière, jeune mais athlétique, repoussa Clarke presque trop facilement.

Griffin, sous le choc, heurta une porte qui s'ouvrit sous son poids et avec fracas, atterrit dans une petite pièce style cagibi. Dans le couloir, Nia tend son arme artisanale à Ontari et d'un seul regard lui ordonne de résoudre le problème. Ontari pénètre dans la pièce. Nia, qui tient toujours fermement Nichols par le col, ne s'approche pas et se contente d'écouter les bruits de bagarre. Nichols hurle, elle veut s'échapper de son emprise et partir secourir son amie mais Nia l'en empêche, elle est bien plus grande et costaud.

Les bruits s'intensifient, tout le matériel dans le cagibi semble tomber et se fracasser au sol. Des cris de lutte résonnent mais toujours aucun gardien en vue. Nichols prie en silence pour qu'ils arrivent vite.

Inquiète Nia s'approche finalement de la porte ouverte, entrainant Nichols avec elle. Quand elle se positionne dans l'entrée, tout se passa très vite, elle n'eut que le temps de voir Ontari, le visage en sang, être propulsé vers la sortie, les bras en avant, la lame à découvert dans sa main.

Ontari tombe lourdement sur Nia. Involontairement, propulsé par Clarke, qui en prenant appuis sur un petit évier avait fait reculer son agresseur avec ses deux pieds. Nichols, par la force des choses, était tombé à terre mais libéré de l'emprise de la Reine des Glaces.

Lorsque les gardiens arrivent enfin dans le couloir, Nia est à terre, Ontari se relève. Son arme plantée dans le cœur de son mentor. Les mains couvertes de sang, Ontari, réalise, son visage se fige et son cœur se brise. Tout en elle se fissure, ses démons, ses psychoses et névroses en profitent pour resurgir.

La tâche rouge au sol s'étend petit à petit. Clarke sort du cagibi, observe la scène et file aider Nichols à se relever à quelques centimètres de là.

Puis tout s'enchaine, les gardiens choppe Ontari violement et l'emmène hors de vue.

Deux autres gardiens, conduisent Nichols et Griffin dans le bureau de leur Administrateur.

Un autre encore, s'est approcher de la détenue Roberta Nia étendue sur le sol, les yeux horrifiés mais fixes et déjà sans vie. Il reste et surveille la scène et le corps.

L'alerte est donnée. Quelques filles déjà s'empressent de venir voir ce qui s'est passé.

CHAPITRE 10

Tout s'est passé très vite. L'ambiance de la prison, le dimanche soir d'ordinaire plutôt calme grâce à la séance cinéma, tourna au carnage. Vause et Morello, sorties de la salle commune avec toutes les autres, ne prirent pas la peine de courir avec elles, car au fond d'un autre couloir, elles virent Nichols et Griffin, emportées rapidement par deux grands gardes.

Tous les gardiens en pause furent rappelés. Le couloir où le crime eu lieu est bouclé et toutes les détenues qui s'amassaient en troupeau dans les couloirs et halls environnants durent rejoindre leurs dortoirs et furent enfermées à double tour pour toute la nuit.

L'équipe de l'infirmerie rappliqua vite sur les lieux et on appela le coroner. Le directeur de cette section de la prison fut prévenu, réveillé chez lui au beau milieu de la nuit. La prison était en alerte. La détenue Roberta Nia était morte sur le coup.

Nichols et Griffin patientent dans un bureau. Elles sont choquées. Elles restent silencieuses. Elles se lancent des regards qui veulent tout dire : « C'était un accident » « je n'ai pas eu le choix » « merci tu m'as sauvé la vie ».

Quand leur administrateur entre enfin dans le bureau après avoir pris connaissance de la situation auprès de ses collègues, ils les regardent avec beaucoup d'attention. Ils les scrutent pour déterminer leur niveau de culpabilité. Nichols bafouille, elle a été rouée de coups et c'est très visible. Clarke s'explique calmement malgré le sang qui boue dans ses veines. Elle aussi porte des traces de lutte sur le corps et le visage. Elle relate sincèrement les faits malgré la peur, l'excitation et l'adrénaline dans son sang.

L'Agent Montgomery, leur administratif, les regardes et les écoutes. Il connait le passé et les dossiers de Roberta Nia et Valentine Ontari et ce ne sont pas des enfants cœurs. Il sait à quel point elles sont dangereuses et avait été outré d'apprendre qu'elles étaient transférées en prison ouverte.

Il conclut à un accident. Il conclut à l'agression de Nia sur Nichols entrainant une lutte armée entre Ontari et Griffin, débouchant sur la mort de la détenue Nia, accidentellement. Le fait retenu est que Nia et Ontari ont enclenchées les hostilités, toutefois, ici rien n'est impuni, même la légitime défense. Griffin et Nichols sont condamnées à une semaine de réclusion aux blocks. Montgomery leur aurait volontiers mis une peine de block plus longue mais il sait que les entretiens de Griffin avec les avocats commencent bientôt. Il ne veut pas d'ennui avec les bureaucrates en les empêchant de la voir.

Quant au sort de la détenue Ontari, il est vite accompli. Son dossier est tel qu'à la moindre faute elle était d'office transféré en psychiatrie. Pendant son transfert d'un bâtiment à l'autre, on l'entend hurler dans la nuit. Ses cris de folie, ses cris de désespoir et de rage emplissent les halls de l'hôpital et petit à petit, réveillent tous les prisonniers-patients qui y vivent. On la conduit dans une aille spéciale, sur son chemin les dingues s'éveillent et l'accompagne de leur voix tonitruantes et angoissantes. A minuit, elle est finalement enfermée entre quatre murs capitonnés, seule avec sa folie grandissante après ce geste malheureux. Ce geste qui ôta la vie à la femme qu'elle considérait comme son mentor, sa mère, sa guide.

Clarke, quant à elle, a beaucoup de remords mêlé de sentiments d'impuissance. Elle s'était simplement défendue. Heureusement ce n'est pas sa main qui tenait l'arme. Heureusement.

Avec Nichols, elles sont vite emmenées dans le Quartier de Haute Sécurité. Elles signent des accords qu'elles n'ont même pas le droit de lire, on leur fait changer d'uniforme, on soigne sommairement leurs blessures et puis Sans trop de ménagement, ont les conduits dans un aille particulière. Derrière des énormes portes triplement sécurisés, elles pénètrent dans un très long couloir, étroit, gris et lugubre. Tous les deux mètres il y a de grosses portes en métal rouge rayées et cabossées avec de lourdes traverses très solides et une lucarne au clapet coulissant. Une par une, elles sont isolées dans des cellules aux murs gris et sales, aucune fenêtre, aucun repère seul un matelas fin et déformé au sol, un lavabo en métal gris ainsi qu'un w.c sans lunette métallique et froid.

Clarke reste silencieuse, elle se remet à peine de la bagarre et des évènements. Le feu dans ses veines et la sérénité dont elle a fait preuve devant l'agent Montgomery ont disparus. Elle entend Nichols la rassurer avant d'être réprimandé et enfermé à son tour. Dans sa tête les flashs de la confrontation s'enchainent, petit à petit, elle remet tous les gestes et les évènements de la soirée dans l'ordre. Elle réalise au bout de plusieurs heures, au beau milieu de la nuit, qu'elle est enfermée au QHS. Une voix résonne dans sa tête « pour une semaine seulement ».

Elle a l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. Elle sourit presque. Elle sent la folie s'insinuée dans son esprit. Elle a envie de rire plutôt que de pleurer.

Mais ce n'est qu'un moment de faiblesse, s'empresse de lui murmurer sa raison. Toutefois ce soir-là, c'est la folie qui l'emporta. Recroquevillée sur sa couche à même le sol, elle tremble de tous ses membres. Ses larmes inondent son visage pourtant elle rit doucement presque diaboliquement. Elle craque. Quant à l'horizon le soleil se lève sans qu'elle en ait conscience, elle s'endors enfin d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Elle se réveille dans un sursaut. C'est le clapet de la porte qui vient de claquer. Un plateau repas immonde vient de se glisser sur le sol jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Elle se frotte les yeux et étire son corps endoloris. Elle a dormi profondément. Elle n'a aucune idée de l'heure qu'il peut être mais en une fraction de seconde, elle se souvient. Le corps, le sang, le QHS.

Elle se lève et se frotte les tempes. Elle remet, encore une fois, les évènements dans l'ordre. Elle marche de long en large dans la toute petite cellule. Elle réfléchit. Elle se triture les méninges, elle tente de s'expliquer pourquoi tout foire dans sa vie depuis des semaines. Elle n'y arrive pas. Elle se met d'accord avec elle-même. Peu importe. Elle est coincée là maintenant.

Elle s'assoit sur le matelas, elle croise les jambes et pose son regard sur le plateau repas. Elle grimace immédiatement. Elle repense à Nicky enfermée non loin.

« Nichols ? »

Aucun retour. Les murs des cellules sont en béton, les portes sont blindées. Peut-être que ça ne sert rien. Peut-être que personne ne l'entend. Elle retente un peu plus fort.

« Nichols ?

_ Griffin ? C'est toi ? Putain j'ai cru que tu étais morte ! Répond Nichols d'une voix lointaine et étouffée.

_ Non ça va.

_ FERMEZ LA DETENUES ! Hurle une voix d'homme depuis le couloir.

Les autres femmes détenues en profitent pour elles aussi discuter, l'insulter ou bien brailler un charabia incompréhensible pendant quelques minutes avant que le calme ne revienne sous les ordres du garde qui frappe les portes métalliques avec son bâton.

Clarke ne dit plus rien, elle reste là, immobile jusqu'au soir, ce qu'elle suppose être le soir car un autre plateau repas, identique au précédent, vient de glisser sous la porte par le clapet. Son ventre grouille, sa bouche salive, elle a faim. Elle entend une détenue lancer un « bon appétit » très ironique avant de se faire réprimander.

Elle consent à prendre le plateau et s'installe sur le lit, dos au mur. Elle attrape le bout de pain suspect et le trempe dans la bouillie marron-vert-gris indescriptible, qui ne ressemblait en rien à de la nourriture. Malgré elle, son esprit lui rappelle les bons repas au manoir. Elle chasse ses pensées et tente d'avaler une bouchée. Elle grimace mais elle mange. Question de survie.

Les minutes passent après ce diné frugal. Elle n'a pas assez faim pour finir ce menu spécial. Les heures passent sans qu'elle ne bouge, le regard au plafond, tentant d'imaginer le ciel derrière. Au début son esprit ne cesse de cogiter, de retourner les évènements dans tous les sens, de refaire les causes à conséquences et le cours de choses mais rien n'y fait la conclusion est la même. Peu importe le destin, le karma ou bien le pur libre arbitre, elle en est là où elle en est. Elle dégage ses pensées, elle les imagine portées par le vent et s'éloigner.

Certainement au milieu de la nuit, le sommeil l'emporte et d'étranges rêves s'invitent dans son esprit endormi.

 ** _Clarke Griffin se réveil en sursaut. Elle ouvre les yeux. Elle sait qui elle est mais tout le reste est flou. Elle se lève et observe sa cellule : Les mur sont gris mais partout il y a des dessins. Des illustrations fines et détaillées fait à la main : des arbres, une vallée, la lune, des monuments anciens, des visages…_**

 ** _Clarke tourne sur elle-même et découvre l'étendu des dessins qui lui semble bizarrement familier. Elle remarque la porte blindée avec sa lucarne vitrée. Elle prend conscience qu'elle est enfermée et se précipite sur la porte et observe par la vitre ronde. Elle ne voit que des couloirs blancs sur plusieurs étages et des portes de cellules identiques à la sienne._**

 ** _Elle se retourne et s'effondre dos à la porte. Elle cherche dans sa mémoire des bribes de souvenirs mais rien ne viens. Elle remarque alors sur le mur face à elle : un hublot._**

 ** _Elle s'approche doucement, elle hésite, elle a subitement peur de ce qu'elle pourrait voir. Elle ne distingue pour l'instant qu'un fond noir, étincelant, comme une vue sur le ciel par une nuit très dégagée sur le sommet d'une haute montagne._**

 ** _Elle finit par atteindre le hublot. Elle passe la tête pour observer la vue dans son ensemble. Elle a le vertige en une fraction de seconde._**

 ** _Elle voit des morceaux de stations spatial, elle voit l'immensité de l'espace, elle voit, en contre-bas, une masse immense bleu parsemé de nuages._**

 ** _Elle prend peur. C'est la Terre qu'elle voit là._**

 ** _Elle s'évanouie._**

Clarke Griffin se réveille en sursaut. Elle est en sueur et elle tremble. Elle se souvient vaguement de son rêve pendant quelques secondes encore. Oui d'étranges rêves comme des vieux souvenirs en noir et blanc, comme des ombres de mémoire d'une autre vie, comme une vague sentiment angoissant qui reste dans la gorge. Elle se réveille pleinement. Elle se remet de ses émotions. Elle ne sait pas quelle heure il peut bien être. Le plateau repas est déjà là, cette fois-ci, elle n'a pas entendu le clapet.

Les minutes s'empilent, les heures s'entassent et elle a l'impression déjà qu'elle n'y arrivera pas. Elle se sent sombrer dans la folie. Elle veut voir le jour, elle veut sentir le vent, elle veut sortir de là. Mais aucun souhait ni prière ne passent les murs de cette cellule. Clarke reste là.

Abruti par le néon vacillant de sa cellule, elle n'arrive pas à dormir, elle tourne en rond alors qu'elle devine, au peu de bruit que font les autres détenues, qu'il est déjà bien tard. Peu à peu elle perd la notion du temps, perdu dans ses réflexions et digressions sur le monde. Elle ne s'endors que vers l'arrivée de l'aube.

 _Clarke Griffin se réveille encore en sursaut. Elle en prendra l'habitude. Elle veut se dégager de ce qui la retient mais elle constate qu'elle est harnachée à un siège comme on est attaché dans un manège à sensations fortes._

 _Elle force, elle veut se dégager mais rien n'y fait. Elle constate alors la bande d'ados bruyants dans la même situation qu'elle. Elle comprend vite qu'ils sont tous dans une capsule et que le décompte automatique qu'elle entend ne présage pas une balade de santé._

 _Tout se confond dans sa tête, elle ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elle fait là, elle ne sait pas vraiment son passé, elle n'a que des brides de souvenirs flous et désordonnés._

 _Elle reconnait des visages parmi ses compagnons d'infortune. Elle ne sait pas qui ils sont mais elle les reconnait : Wells, Finn, Octavia, Bellamy, Jasper et Monty._

 _Elle est perdue et limite paniquée quand le décompte arrive à sa fin et que la capsule est lâchée dans le vide._

 _La descente est rapide et violente pourtant les minutes sont longues, très longues pour les passagers. Avec un grand fracas de métal brulant, l'engin traverse l'atmosphère. L'effet de l'apesanteur est immédiat, la chute est vertigineuse et l'atterrissage extrêmement brutal._

 _La capsule heurte violement le sol._

 _Clarke s'évanouie._

Clarke s'éveille en poussant un cri de terreur. Son pyjama orange est trempé, elle a cauchemardée, elle en est encore toute effrayée. Elle retient vite les images dans un coin de sa mémoire avant qu'elles ne s'envolent. Elle ne sait pas quoi penser de ces rêves étranges qui l'assaillent soudainement. Elle veut dessiner son souvenir mais elle est démunie. Sans le vouloir, la fatigue de ne rien faire et l'épuisement psychologique d'être enfermé entre quatre murs sans voir le jour, l'affaiblissent et elle s'endort au milieu de la journée.

 ** _Clarke ouvre les yeux. Elle n'y voit absolument rien. Tout est noir. Est-elle morte ?_**

 ** _Elle fouille sa mémoire. Elle est Clarke Griffin, elle est… c'est assez difficile pour elle de mettre des mots sur souvenirs flous. Elle est jeune, blonde et apparemment en bonne santé. Elle pense et parle correctement, elle est éduquée. Elle est la fille de quelqu'un d'important. Elle est l'ami de quelqu'un mais elle ne sait plus qui._**

 ** _Son cerveau la martèle de douleur. Elle revient à la réalité, dans le noir complet, elle entend pourtant des esprits qui s'échauffent. Puis un grand bruit sourd, comme une plaque de tôle que l'on froisse. C'est une lourde porte métallique qui s'ouvre difficilement._**

 ** _Et la nuit noire devient soudain éclat aveuglant._**

 ** _Le temps que sa vue s'acclimate, elle entend les rires et les cris de joie autour d'elle. Et à son tour elle découvre l'éclat du soleil, pure et clair, les couleurs de la forêt à perte de vue, la fraicheur du vent sur sa peau et l'effet de l'apesanteur sous ses pieds qui foule la terre fraiche._**

 ** _Bizarrement tout lui semble nouveau._**

 ** _Bizarrement tout redevient noir, elle s'évanouie avant de pouvoir continuer son chemin._**

Encore une fois, Clarke s'agite et s'éveille en transe. Son cauchemar se poursuit à chaque fois qu'elle plonge dans le sommeil. Il lui laisse toujours un gout amer. Pourtant, elle commence à se questionner, elle est intriguée. Ces cauchemars avaient-ils une signification particulière. Elle n'avait jamais trop pris au sérieux la traduction que l'on peut tirer des rêves, parce qu'avant elle était étudiante en médecine et que la rationalité primait mais ces dernières nuits l'avaient légèrement chamboulé. Elle réfléchit, elle veut dessiner, elle ne peut pas, alors elle va graver. Elle s'acharne pendant un temps fou sur une visse sous le lavabo. Une fois extraite, elle l'examine, la pointe est bien, la visse n'est pas rouillé. Elle s'acharne alors sur la peinture d'un mur avec la pointe de la visse. Le grincement lui fait hérisser les poils sur les avants bras. Elle grimace mais continue.

En quelques heures, sur le mur gris, commence à se dessiner un hublot. Les coups d'acier de la pointe de la visse entame la couche de peinture et alors apparait un large hublot, très détaillé avec tellement de relief qu'il parait presque réel. Au centre du Hublot, Clarke travail sur les détails de la vue. Elle fait parfois des pauses. Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle s'active sur son œuvre mais sa main est engourdie et douloureuse. Elle ne se repose pas bien longtemps avant de continuer à tracer les courbes de la planète Terre au travers du hublot imaginaire.

Les jours passent elle ne sait pas vraiment combien. Elle attend que cette porte s'ouvre et qu'elle retrouve le confort de la prison ouverte. Elle n'en revient pas elle-même de penser une telle chose, rassure-vous. Une semaine au block. Pendant ce lapse de temps, les gardiens, qui veulent s'assurer qu'elle est bien vivante, ne l'appel pas par son nom, encore moins par son prénom mais par son matricule Détenue n°139 GC. Tout est contre elle, tout est fait pour qu'elle s'oublie elle-même. Elle s'endort, encore.

 ** _Clarke prend conscience qu'elle est éveillée pourtant elle est déjà en train de courir. Oui, elle court à en perdre haleine, comme si sa vie était en danger, comme si le Diable était à ses trousses. Au travers des arbres, dans une épaisse forêt sombre, elle s'efforce d'accélérer sa course, sentant le danger sur ses talons._**

 ** _Elle est blessée, elle s'est battue. Elle ne sait plus comment mais elle sent la douleur dans son corps, elle voit les stigmates de lutte sur sa peau, elle sent l'odeur du sang mêlé de sueur et elle ressent encore l'adrénaline qui circule dans ses veines._**

 ** _A bout de souffle, elle sort de la forêt, le ciel s'éclaircit._**

 ** _Elle ralentit le pas sur une plage de sable gris. Elle s'arrête au bord des rives d'un lac immense._**

 ** _Elle se retourne, plus rien ne la poursuit, elle reprend son souffle, elle pose les mains sur les genoux. Elle ralentit le rythme de son cœur et de ses pensées._**

 ** _Elle relève la tête et au loin dans la vallée, elle la voit. La marée d'hommes sauvages, lourdement armé, l'air terrifiant et prêt à attaquer._**

 ** _Elle observe le rivage, elle essaie de ne pas paniquer. A L'est une armée de sauvages, à l'Ouest une montagne, immense, et creusée dans la roche. Une porte en bêton armée avec l'inscription Mont Weather. Clarke est trop loin pour la lire et pourtant elle sait, elle connait ces lieux, elle en a des frissons dans la nuque._**

 ** _Puis sur une colline, un rayon de soleil l'attire. Elle aperçoit une silhouette mystérieuse, protégée par trois autres. Le vent se lève et chasse la brune. Elle reconnait, sans pouvoir l'expliquer, les guerriers qui se dressent là : Lincoln, Anya et Indra._**

 ** _Elle s'avance alors sans peur, comme muée par le vent lui-même. Plus elle approche plus elle distingue la silhouette centrale, éclairait par des rayons de soleil plus puissant de secondes en secondes._**

 ** _Une longue cape rouge digne des plus grandes reines._**

 ** _Une armure et un sabre de guerrier invincible._**

 ** _Des peintures de guerre simulant des larmes noires tel une amazone, fière et sauvage._**

 ** _C'est le commandant des troupes qui trône sur la colline. C'est le commandant des armées de natifs qui d'un geste ou d'un regard peut choisir de vous tuer ou de vous laisser la vie._**

 ** _Clarke est maintenant tout près. Avec stupeur, elle reconnait ce visage aussi. Elle le reconnaitrait parmi milles, dans cette vie ou dans une autre._**

 ** _Ce visage est celui de Lexa._**

 ** _Clarke s'effondre sur la plage. Elle s'évanouie de nouveau._**

Pour la première fois depuis que Clarke a intégré cette cellule au quartier de haute sécurité, elle se réveille calmement. Elle est sueur, elle tremble et son drap est entortillé autour d'elle mais elle ouvre les yeux sans un cri ni un seul sursaut. Elle ouvre les yeux simplement, elle se souvient exactement de ce dernier rêve. Elle se souvient du visage de Lexa marqué de peinture, marqué de larmes noires qui souligne son regard vert d'émeraude sauvage.

Elle reste allongée là, Elle retient ce rêve le plus longtemps possible. Elle passe les minutes suivantes à revoir ce regard vert sur elle. Elle pense à elle. Elle hésite entre fondre en larme ou bien serrer le poing et attendre solidement qu'on la sorte de là. Elle serre la visse dans le fond de sa poche, elle se lève et entreprend de dessiner une silhouette avec une longue cape.

Elle choisit la force de l'espoir plutôt que la fatale folie dans laquelle elle est prête à sombrer.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 11

Elle ne sait plus, ni l'heure ni le jour. Elle ne sait plus si elle vit, si elle meurt ou si elle dort. L'enfermement totale est un enfer. Elle tente de faire le point mais elle n'arrive pas à savoir combien de jours elle a passé ici. Aux vues de ses dessins qui s'étendent sur le mur, elle espère ne plus en avoir pour longtemps. Elle divague encore.

Elle revient à la réalité quand les bruits des traverses en métal que l'on fait coulisser ouvre la lourde porte de sa cellule. Son administrateur et un gardien viennent la sortir de là. Montgomery observe longuement les murs de la cellule. Il admire une seconde le talent de la détenue Griffin. Il la fouille et trouve la visse pourtant il hésite à la réprimander. Les quelques scènes gravées sur la peinture grise sont incroyables de réalisme et d'imagination. Il y a un hublot avec vue sur la Terre depuis l'espace, une forêt d'arbre gigantesque et inquiétants, des silhouettes d'hommes sauvages et menaçants, des ruines de monuments anciens, une lune au-dessus d'une montagne et un portrait de femme guerrière aux peintures de guerre en forme de larmes.

Il la fait sortir delà en vitesse avant de regretter. Il l'a ramené à la prison ouverte. Une semaine s'est écoulée.

Griffin prend son temps pour rejoindre le mini bus, elle profite des rayons du soleil qui lui ont tant manqués. Elle est éblouie, elle ne voit pratiquement rien mais elle est guidée par la voix de Nichols, trop heureuse, comme elle, de sortit du QHS, qui marche devant elle.

Une fois de retour dans le bâtiment, on leur fait signer des formulaires et ont les relâchent derrière une grosse grille, libre de circuler dans l'enceinte de la Prison ouverte. Toutes deux s'examinent des pieds à la tête, elles sont cernées mais vivantes. Elle se réjouissent d'être de retour, comme on se réjouit de rentrer à la maison après un voyage éprouvant.

Elles avancent dans les couloirs, elles veulent rejoindre les dortoirs et prendre une douche avant de passer à la cantine. Elles croisent d'autres détenues, ont leur adresse des regards étranges, mêlé de crainte et d'admiration. La mort de Nia a fait beaucoup parler pendant leur absence. Elles y sont liées d'une manière ou d'une autre et Clarke comprend que la vraie version des faits s'est déjà transformée. Et comme les quatre principaux acteurs n'étaient pas là pour leur raconter, elles ont du tout inventer.

Heureusement pas tant que ça. Les détenues avaient interrogé Vause et Morello à propos de Griffin et Nichols. Ce qui était ressortit de cette histoire, c'était que Nia et Ontari en avait après Nichols depuis longtemps et après Griffin depuis que celle-ci avait tenter de prendre sa défense. Et les premières curieuses sur place avaient clairement vue Ontari perdre les pédales et Griffin et Nichols sous le choc. Dans tous les cas, dans toutes les versions de l'histoire, Nia avait eu ce qu'elle méritait et Griffin était un héros.

Voilà la dure loi de la prison.

Clarke est plutôt contente de retrouver Vause. Par pudeur elle ne la serre pas ses bras mais Morello, elle, ne se fait pas prier pour prendre les deux femmes dans ses bras et crier sa joie de les revoir.

Aux douches, on leur laisse la place dans la queue et elles peuvent prendre tout leur temps sans que personne ne se viennent se plaindre.

A la cantine, même scène, on les laisse passer. Nichols en tête avec Morello à son bras et Griffin suivit de Vause. L'équipe des cuisines a eu des ordres et Red, la chef cuisinière russe aux cheveux rouge surveille de loin. Nichols et Griffon on le droit à un plateau spécial, bien garni et apetissant.

En passant le comptoir, Clarke gratifie Red d'un sourire humble et plein de gratitude. Elle meurt de faim. Elle veut oublier la bouillie infâme servit au QHS. Elle dine sans dire un mot et commence à ressembler à Vause. Elle écoute les histoires de ses camarades, avec le sourire au coin des lèvres, sans oser les contredire. Nichols est un peu plus loquace. Cette semaine au block a fini de la désintoxiquer, espérons, pour de bon.

On est de nouveau dimanche soir, Clarke a l'angoissante impression d'avoir perdu une semaine de sa vie puis elle songe à ses rêves étranges et se dit que pour une raison ou une autre, son esprit n'avait pas conçu ses rêves pour rien. Cela lui avait peut-être permis de survivre ? Comme une double vie qui se trace en parallèle pour pouvoir supporter le poids de la réalité ? Elle prend la chose avec sérénité et pense à aller, prochainement, poser des questions à Yoga sur la signification des rêves.

Elle suit ses camarades vers la salle commune, c'est l'heure de la séance cinéma après le repas. Elle avait fui la première fois, n'ayant aucune envie de se plonger dans une fiction. Elle avait alors surpris Nichols en prise avec ses agresseurs. Ce soir elle décide de rester jusqu'à la fin quitte à regarder dans le vide, elle reste jusqu'au générique de fin. Puis rejoint le dortoir, et s'allonge sur sa couche bien plus confortable que cet immonde matelas sur le sol de la cellule du QHS.

Elle se couche, elle sourit à Vause et s'endors très vite en serrant son oreiller contre elle.

CHAPITRE 12

Le lundi matin, tout reprend son court. Clarke est convoqué dans une salle de parloir plus intime. Elle est à peine réveiller, elle est à peine remis de sa semaine au block. Elle a déjeuné en vitesse et la voilà face aux avocats de la partie civile.

Elle s'assoit sur la chaise, s'affale pourrait-on dire. Elle se frotte encore les yeux mais ses cernes ne partent pas comme elle le souhaiterait. Elle insiste auprès du gardien pour qu'il apporte des cafés à ses messieurs les avocats et pour elle par la même occasion. Elle use de tout son talent. Elle est détenue, elle est dangereuse soi-disant mais elle parle bien, elle parle même très bien et s'impose. Le jeune gardien intimidé finit par honorer sa demande.

Elle hume le café provenant de la machine du foyer des gardiens. Elle se délecte de la vapeur qui s'en échappe. Un bon café. Se brosser les dents. Elle note dans un coin de sa tête tous ces petits plaisirs éphémères dont il faut profiter tant que l'on peut.

Elle consent enfin à répondre à toutes les questions de ses avocats. Elle n'a aucun intérêt à les prendre de haut. Ceux-là sont les avocats qui défendent son père et les victimes de l'explosion. Elle leur dit tout. Elle leur révèle le moindre de ses souvenirs des jours précédant l'accident, de l'attitude de son père à ce qu'il a mangé ce jour-là. Elle puise au fond d'elle-même la force de se souvenir de ses derniers instants avec lui. Ça lui brise le cœur mais l'entrainement qu'elle a suivi en prison pour cacher ses sentiments s'avèrent bien utile pour ne pas craquer à ce moment-là.

Pendant trois heures, elle se force à faire marcher sa mémoire puis son administrateur arrive à sa rescousse. Il avait spécifiquement indiqué au jeune gardien, que l'entretien ne devait pas durer plus de deux heures.

Quand il entre en trombe après avoir sermonné le garde CHEELS, il met fin aux discussions et prie les avocats de partir et revenir au prochain horaire indiqué sur le planning. Ils obtempèrent, Clarke est libéré.

Elle déambule dans les couloirs, un peu hagard. Soudain une envie la démange, une envie à laquelle elle n'avait plus vraiment songé depuis son entrée au block. Téléphoner.

Elle court presque dans les couloirs, elle atteint le bon hall où la file s'étend devant les combinés. Elle s'avance mine de rien et se place dans la file, on lui fait gagner quelques places avec des sourire discret ou une peur clairement affiché. Elle avait combattu Ontari. Elle était vivante. Elle était de ce fait respecter.

Arrivée au niveau des téléphones, quand elle s'apprête, enfin décidé, à composer le numéro, une main l'en empêche. C'est Montgomery. Elle ne comprend pas.

_ Désolé Griffin, interdiction de joindre l'extérieur pour toi.

_ Je vous demande pardon ? pourquoi ça ?

_ Vous êtes sous serment avec l'affaire dans laquelle vous devez témoigner. Vous n'avez droit à aucune communication avec le monde extérieure jusqu'à ce que les dépositions soit faites.

_ Vous rigolez ? j'en ai pour des semaines à voir tous les avocats et je ne pourrais joindre personne ? mais c'est complètement dingue, je ne suis pas d'accord…

_ C'est dans le dossier, c'est la décision des bureaucrates pas la mienne. J'applique seulement.

_ C'est insensé, et vous n'auriez pas pu me le dire avant, histoire que je passe mon coup de fil ce matin... putain de merde ça fait de semaines que j'aurais dû…

La colère commence à monter et se retourner contre elle-même. Pourquoi avait-elle attendu autant de temps pour téléphoner. Maintenant elle n'en avait plus le droit. Elle allait craquer mais heureusement Vause passa par là. Elle rassura le gardien et emporta Griffin avec elle dans la cours, à l'air libre. Heureusement elle se calma vite après que Vause lui ait juste soufflé quelques petits mots « quartier haute sécurité ».

Le lendemain, Clarke n'a pas de visite d'avocats, elle n'a pas non plus de corvée attitrée alors elle traine avec Vause dans les couloirs. Mais une chose étrange se passa en milieu de matinée. Au détour d'un couloir, donnant sur la grille et le couloir des nouvelles recrues, Alex Vause se figea, un peu à la manière de Clarke quand elle avait aperçu la Reine des Glaces et son acolyte. Mais son regard n'était pas identique, la peur, oui un peu, mais de l'amour et de l'anxiété brillèrent dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne fasse demi-tour et ne disparaisse en vitesse.

Clarke la chercha une partie de la journée mais impossible de la retrouver. Elle laissa tomber et alla en salle commune pour fixer l'écran sans réfléchir. Au diner Vause n'est toujours là. Clarke s'inquiète mais elle se dit qu'elle ne peut pas être bien loin de toute façon.

Au dernier moment, quand le couvre-feu allait sonner, Vause rejoint le dortoir. Elle s'allonge sur son lit et se met en vitesse sous la couverture devant l'air interrogateur de Clarke. Elle se remet de sa cavalcade, elle a tenté de se planquer toute la journée et elle recommencera demain. Elle fait signe à Griffin qu'il lui faut quelques minutes de repos avant de lui expliquer.

Après quelques minutes, que Vause passa la tête cachée sous les draps, elle demanda à Griffin de la rejoindre discrètement. A pas de loup, Clarke la rejoint et s'assoit, dos au mur, Vause fait de même et ramène la couverture étroite sur elles deux. Elle se penche dans le noir et le silence presque total du dortoir qui s'endors, et chuchote à son oreille.

« Griffin, j'suis dans la merde. Dit Vause la voix tremblante.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qui as-tu vu ce matin ?

_ une nana…

_ Ouais mais encore…

_ une fille qui, à mon avis, est là par ma faute.

_ Sérieux ?

_ Oui.

Vause marque un silence, elle réfléchit, elle s'en veut et elle panique à l'idée de la revoir, pourtant elle a hâte aussi.

_ Je l'ai embarqué avec moi dans mes histoires et j'ai balancé tout le monde, y compris elle qui passait l'argent discrètement pendant nos voyages à l'international.

_ Oh !

_ Oui mais il y a plus…

_ C'est quoi ?

_ Eh bien, elle et moi … ont été plus que des collaborateurs, plus que des amies…

_ Ok je vois.

_ Je sais que tu vois !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Arrête Griffin.

_Quoi ?

_ La nuit quand tu dors tu prononces souvent un prénom… de fille. Et ne me dit pas que c'est ta maman !

Clarke se recroqueville sur elle-même, un peu honteuse et surprise d'être découverte.

_ T'inquiète je ne dirais rien à personne.

_ J'me cache pas, c'est juste que c'était tout nouveau et puis j'ai atterri ici.

_ Tu l'aimes ?

_ Oui je crois bien que oui. Et toi tu l'as aimé ?

_ Oh oui.

_ Et tu l'aimes toujours ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, je crois que je l'aimerai toujours mais si elle me voit ici, elle va me tuer.

_ Tu ne pourras pas te planquer éternellement. Va falloir faire face.

_ Ouais… et toi t'as fait face ? tu n'as pas téléphoné !

Clarke la regarde, limite vexée, et même dans la nuit noire, Vause repère ces yeux bleu saphir brillant à quelques centimètres d'elle qui semble soudain triste.

_ Pardonne moi. Je suis carrément stressé. C'est dingue !

_ Pas grave. En plus t'as raison, j'ai pas appelé, j'suis carrément lâche.

_ Tu dois avoir tes raisons.

_ De mauvaises raisons, et maintenant je suis interdite de communication alors que j'ai tellement de choses à lui dire…

Vause passe son bras autour des épaules de Clarke qui se laisse faire. Il n'y a rien de romantique dans ce geste, juste de l'affection, de l'amitié, de la solidarité. En silence, les minutes passent, les ronflements et gémissements se font entendre, Vause chuchote de plus en plus bas.

_ Elle s'appelle comment la fille qui hante tes rêves ?

_ Lexa. Et la tienne ?

_ Piper.

Elles restent un long moment, sans s'endormir, juste là, assise l'une contre l'autre sous la couverture. Le sommeil ne s'invite que très tard dans la nuit. Ensemble, chacune de leur côté, elles pensent à la femme qu'elles aiment. Vause sent l'angoisse monté car Piper est tout près. Clarke s'angoisse parce que Lexa est bien trop loin. Et toutes deux sont tristes.

CHAPITRE 13

Les jours qui suivirent, Vause se planque dans les sous-sols, la laverie, les ateliers et la chapelle. Nichols et Griffin peuvent observer les premiers jours de Piper Chapman, qui malheureusement, se passaient vraiment très mal, étant donné qu'elle s'était mis à dos, dès le premier jour, la Chef des cuisines Red. Autrement dit, son calvaire se transformait en cauchemar. Ce jusqu'à ce qu'Alex Vause se montre enfin. Et là, la détenue Champman cru bien défaillir, son cauchemar se transformait en visite guidée des entrailles de l'Enfer.

Le cauchemar de Clarke continuait lui aussi. Au cours de la semaine, elle avait eu trois entretiens avec les Avocats du Conseil Général de la Centrale. Ils étaient nettement moins polis et agréables que les avocats de la partie civile. Le ton de leur voix l'inculpait d'office, ils essayaient de transformer ses paroles, tendant à accuser son père, voulant prouver qu'il avait de mauvaises intentions. Mais Clarke était une brillante étudiante, une jeune fille bien éduqué et peu influençable, elle garde tout son calme devant eux et ne change rien à sa version. Elle relate les faits et défend son père corps et âme avec beaucoup de grandeur malgré la détresse au fond d'elle depuis qu'elle derrière les barreaux.

Un après-midi, elle a l'idée d'aller demander à Montgomery, si elle a le droit aux communications épistolaires. Mais, juste à temps, devant la porte de son bureau, elle se ravise et fait demi-tour. Elle réfléchit et se dit « si je lui demande et qu'il me répond non, je suis coincé, ils vont être attentif au courrier qui part. Je ne demande rien et je vais trouver une mule pour envoyer mes lettres ! ». Toute fière d'elle et ravi d'avoir évité de faire une erreur, elle rejoint Morello en salle commune.

_ Salut ma belle.

_ Salut Griffin. Répond la petite brune au rouge à lèvre trop prononcé mais auquel elle tient.

_ Dit moi, j'ai remarqué que tu écrivais souvent des lettres…

_ des lettres d'amour oui… à mon fiancé… on va se marier bientôt...

_ Ok… et les gardiens ils lisent ton courrier avant de l'envoyer ?

_ Non, ils l'ont fait les premières fois mais plus maintenant…

_ Ok… dis-moi, tu pourrais glisser une lettre pour un autre destinataire dans tes prochains courriers ?

_ Oui carrément. Si ça peut te rendre service. Je sais que tu es privé de téléphone. A qui tu veux écrire ?

_ Hum... euh… à ma copine.

Morello relève la tête mais n'élève pas le ton de la voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

_ Ta copine ?! sérieux Griffin, j'me doutais pas. Enfin …

_ Oui bon, est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

_ Oui. Laisse ta lettre et l'adresse sur mon étagère dans mon box et je ferai le reste. J'utiliserai les mêmes enveloppes, j'écrirais de ma main l'adresse et par contre il y aura mon nom comme expéditeur et …

_ Et l'adresse de Litchfield ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors c'est bon. Merci Morello, t'es géniale !

Clarke se lève de son siège et embrasse fortement la petite brune sur la joue. Cette dernière, sur son teint blanc, a les joues qui s'empourprent et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Clarke file dans les couloirs, faisant un maximum comme si de rien n'était, pourtant intérieurement, elle a envie de sautiller dans tous les sens. Elle parvient à la bibliothèque où Poussey l'accueille avec enthousiasme. Elle parcourt les rayons de livre un instant, en observant les quelques détenues qui étaient présentes. Jefferson étudie un manuel de droit affalé sur une table ronde, Penntucky ressort de la bibliothèque avec des bouquins évangéliste à la main, pendant que Poussey note soigneusement les références et deux autres réfléchissent encore à ce qu'elles vont emprunter.

Une fois qu'il ne reste plus que Jefferson, complètement concentré et totalement perdue dans sa lecture. Clarke s'approche du bureau de Poussey avec un gros livre à la main.

« 2001-3001. Les odyssées de l'espace », d'Arthur C. CLARKE version complète. Éditions Random House N.Y

_ Hey Griffin, t'as vraiment envie de t'évader on dirait, l'odyssée de l'espace et la version longue en plus… génial !

_ J'ai le temps.

_ C'est vrai !

Le sourire éclatant et la bonne humeur communicative de Poussey pousse Clarke à sourire sans se forcer le moins du monde.

_ Dis j'aurais quelques notes à prendre, tu vois je dois témoigner et je voudrais préparer mes mots et remettre de l'ordre dans…

_ Je comprends tout à fait ! J'ai tout ce qu'il te faut. Avant ce soir, il y aura dans ton box, papier et crayons.

_ En toute discrétion ?

_ En toute discrétion ! C'est la devise de la maison !

_ Merci. Qu'est-ce que je te dois en échange ?

_ Rien du tout chérie, le premier deal est gratuit ! Elle chuchote et accompagne ses paroles d'un clin d'œil.

_ Ok…

Clarke sort de la bibliothèque. Elle entend la lourde voix de Jefferson, amie proche de Poussey, et qui avait tout entendu malgré les précautions, s'exclamer un truc du genre « Pourquoi tu aides cette petite blanche ? », elle ralentit le pas et entend la réponse de Poussey « Parce qu'elle est drôlement mignonne ! ». Puis des éclats de rire. Clarke sourit et poursuit son chemin. Elle cache son enthousiasme mais dès ce soir elle aura de quoi lui écrire une lettre et elle a déjà le moyen de la lui faire parvenir.

Quand les lumières se tamise et que la foule de femmes se calment. Elle ose enfin regarder sous son oreiller. Poussey a tenue parole. Il y a un carnet à spiral d'une cinquantaine de pages, format 20x15 et trois crayons de papier dans un plastique transparent, tout neuf. Quelle chance. Elle note dans un coin de sa tête de trouver un moyen de remercier Poussey.

A la faible lueur des lucarnes en mosaïque de verres opaque qui reflètent les lampadaires de la cour et le néons 'sortie de secours' à quelques mètres d'elle, elle commence à écrire… ou du moins, elle saisit le crayon, elle colle la mine au papier mais rien ne vient. Dans l'excitation de cette possibilité d'entretien avec l'extérieur elle n'avait pas songé à la manière de commencer cette lettre.

Elle médita longuement. Vause qui ne dormait pas, qui pensait à Piper et à une façon de se faire pardonner, lui lança une chaussette en boule. Clarke relava la tête en renvoyant très vite le projectile.

A demi-mot, dans le silence quasi-total - il y avait une détenue, un peu folle, qui se chantait souvent une berceuse avant de dormir – Vause lui demande ce qu'elle trafique. Clarke répond tout bas « pas de téléphone ok, il reste la manière des poètes, la lettre. ». Vause sourit et se rallonge pour tenter de dormir.

Clarke lutte contre ses pensées qui s'emmêlent. Elle rature, Elle barre. Elle gribouille mais elle n'écrit rien de convenable. Elle abandonne pour ce soir. Elle range le calepin sous son oreiller. Elle glisse la pochette de crayon entre le mur et le matelas et tente à son tour de trouver le sommeil.

Elle somnole et en pleine nuit elle trouve les mots justes. Elle se promet de les retenir jusqu'au petit matin et se rendors.

CHAPITRE 14

 _ **Ma très chère Lexa,**_

 _ **Tu me manques.**_

 _ **Je suis tout à fait consciente que ce n'est en aucun cas une manière appropriée de commencer une lettre mais « tu me manques » est la seule et unique chose que je peux affirmer en ce bas monde.**_

 _ **J'aimerai avant tout te demander de me pardonner. Pour être parti en catastrophe sans vraiment d'explication (je n'en avais pas moi-même mais ce n'est pas une excuse) et beaucoup de questions en suspens J'aurais aimé fuir avec toi ce soir-là et nous cacher dans les montagnes jusqu'à la fin des temps (Toi et moi savons que cela n'aurait pas été possible).**_

 _ **Et pour avoir mis autant de temps à prendre contact avec toi. Tout en moi me hurlait de te téléphoner tant que je le pouvais, mais tout en moi, me murmurait de ne rien faire, tant j'avais honte de ma situation, tant j'étais perdu dans l'enchainement des événements, tant j'étais happé par le courant et la marée. Je n'ai rien contrôlé et j'ai tout gâcher.**_

 _ **Ici, la vie n'a rien d'évident, mais je tiens le coup. Ici ça ressemble à l'Enfer sur Terre alors je songe, tous les instants, à ce petit paradis où toi tu vis. J'ai peine à croire que l'été va s'achever sans moi et que l'hiver arrivera dans les montagnes sans que je sois près de toi. J'aurais tant voulu voir la neige commencer à tomber sur Targhee Forest. J'aurais tant aimé être avec toi quand on rentrera le bois pour se réchauffer du grand froid. J'aurais tant aimé lire au coin du feu avec Summer à mes pieds. J'aurais tant aimé voir le lac gelé, j'aurai tant aimé …**_

 _ **J'aurais tant aimé, ne pas t'annoncer que contre moi des plaintes ont été déposées, et que dans mon malheur, le pire des juges de l'état m'a condamné à Dix-huit mois.**_

 _ **J'ai retenu mes larmes tant que j'ai pu. J'ai aggravée mon cas malgré moi. J'aimerai, ne pas me perdre dans une folie douce, car entre ces murs, elle est partout, comme la violence, elles s'insinuent en vous sans trace et sans remords. Je tiens le coup.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas comment te dire ma peine, je ne sais pas comment te dire je t'aime.**_

 _ **Peut-être aussi simplement que ça ? J'ai mal. Je t'aime.**_

 _ **C'est ton absence qui est le pire, comme une junkie mal sevrée, comme une droguée en manque d'une chose vitale. Dans mon cas c'est toi, la chose vitale. Mais ici tout est paradoxe, ma douleur et mon réconfort c'est la seule pensée de toi. Ton sourire me suit, ton regard est sur moi et j'entends ta voix, parfois, souvent. Chaque jour je lutte pour n'oublier aucun détail. Chaque jour je prie pour te revoir et Je m'égare.**_

 _ **J'ai eu le temps de remettre tout en ordre dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Je n'aurais jamais pensé aimer autant que je t'aime Lexa. Alors si tu ne m'as pas oublié pendant l'été, si mon absence tu la ressent aussi, répond moi je t'en supplie.**_

 _ **Ne m'oublie pas. Pardonne-moi. Un jour, je te le promets, on se retrouvera.**_

 _ **C.G**_

 _ **P.S Tu auras remarqué l'adresse de la prison où je suis l'invité et tu auras remarqué le nom de Lorna Morello. Si tu veux me répondre, (en espérant infiniment que tu ne m'as pas déjà oublié) écrit lui, elle me fera parvenir ta lettre sans en lire un seul mot.**_

CHAPITRE 15

Clarke Griffin, détenue n°139 GC, se réveille à l'aube. Elle oublie vite ses rêves désordonnés et s'attèle à la tâche. De sa plus belle écriture, elle écrit les mots d'une traite. Elle se relie, elle est satisfaite. Elle plie soigneusement le papier et profitant de la marée humaine qui se lève, elle va déposer discrètement le papier dans le box de Morello.

Dans l'après-midi, la détenue Lorna Morello écrit à sa mère, à sa sœur, à un type qu'elle harcèle depuis des mois et à un fiancé imaginaire, puis elle met les lettres dans des enveloppes. Elle glisse celle de Clarke dans une d'entre elles, elle note les adresses minutieusement, elle colle les timbres puis les ferment. Elle part fièrement avec ses cinq enveloppes en main vers le comptoir des échanges -le magasin, comme l'appelle les détenues. Elle remet le paquet de lettre au gardien ENDERS, posté ici aujourd'hui. Il les prend sans même y jeter un coup d'œil et les balance dans le sac de courrier qui partira demain.

Morello repart le sourire aux lèvres. Elle prévient Clarke avec un code genre « le colis est parti » qui n'est pas du tout un code. Clarke rigole et la remercie.

Les jours passent entre entretiens avec les avocats et moments avec les filles. Clarke s'habitue. Grâce à ces entretiens, elle est exempte de corvée parce qu'elle est, des heures durant aux mains de ces vampires de bureaucrates. Les jours passent. Mais Clarke se languit d'une réponse à son courrier. Plus les jours passent plus elle angoisse. Et les jours passent.

Elle déjeune toujours à la même table avec les mêmes filles, Vause, Nichols, Morello, Chapman (pas tout à fait réconcilier avec Vause mais la Paix cordiale se maintient entre elles), et parfois Boo, Penntucky, Yoga ou encore Poussey. Un midi la conversation se détourne et atterrît sur elle, toujours discrète elle tente d'esquiver mais devant leur détermination elle consent à répondre.

POUSSEY : Alors Griffin tu t'en sort avec tes notes et tes entretiens ?

GRIFFIN : Oui c'est bon merci.

VAUSE : Oui enfin tu as raturé une dizaine de pages.

MORELLO : chut, elle écrit des lettres secrète, laissez-la !

NICHOLS : Ah oui des lettres ?

MORELLO : Des lettres d'amour !

NICHOLS : A qui ?

VAUSE : Foutez-lui la paix !

NICHOLS : Allez dis-nous !

GRIFFIN : J'écris à une amie.

NICHOLS : Une amie, une amiiiiie ? une femme ? Wow Griffin !

MORELLO : Holala des femmes toujours des femmes, moi ça ne m'arrivera jamais, j'attends le prince charmant…

VAUSE : Arrête Morello on sait toutes que tu t'envoies en l'air avec Nicky dans les douches !

Morello devient toute rouge mais ne trouve rien à dire. Nichols du tac au tac, renchérit sans réfléchir.

NICHOLS : Et toi avec Chapman dans la chapelle !

Chapman tente de nier mais toutes les autres se mettent à rire et ne l'écoutent pas. Nichols se cache derrière sa chevelure et Vause assume pleinement sans baisser le regard. Clarke rit et remercie Vause de tenter de détourner la conversation.

POUSSEY : Non sérieux, Griffin, toi aussi ? Parce que là, à part Penntucky qui fait tâche…

PENNTUCKY : Hey !

POUSSEY : … ça fait une sacrée bande de lesb…

VAUSE : La ferme Poussey !

BOO : Elle a raison la petite…

NICHOLS : Bon allez vas-y Griffin, dis-nous comment elle est ? les commérages et les fantasmes, on a que ça ici, s'il te plait…

GRIFFIN : Arrêtez les filles… même si je vous le disais, vous ne me croiriez pas.

NICHOLS : Dis toujours !

GRIFFIN : Ok, ok… Elle s'appelle Lexa, elle vit dans les montagnes du nord avec des chiens loups, elle est très jolie…

POUSSEY : Jolie comment ? dis-nous ?

GRIFFIN : Hm… 1m65, silhouette athlétique, courbes gracieuses, tatouages tribaux, muscles apparents, mains grandes et fines, …

POUSSEY : Nooon ?!

GRIFFIN : Si ! Je continue ?

POUSSEY : Oui !

GRIFFIN : Cheveux longs et bruns, teint mate… traits du visage très fins… lèvres pleines et douces, les yeux vert …

NICHOLS : Ouais t'as raison, on ne te croit pas ! laisse tomber Griffin, tu l'as inventé cette fille !?

GRIFFIN : libre à toi de ne pas me croire…

MORELLO : Laissez-la, vous autres, elle a le droit d'aimer qui elle veut… réel ou imaginaire.

NICHOLS : Ça te va bien à toi de dire ça, il est où ton dernier prince charmant ?

MORELLO : …

La conversation enfin se détourne vraiment d'elle, c'est Morello qui doit à présent se justifier de prôner l'amour hétérosexuel et bienpensant alors qu'elle-même vit dans le pêché sous prétexte d'être enfermer ici avec des femmes. Selon certaines elle doit choisir son camp. Vause, Griffin et Chapman échangent des regards rieurs puis le repas prend fin, elles s'éparpillent dans les couloirs.

Les jours passent et se ressemblent, s'en ai presque terrifiant pour Clarke, qui mis à part ses entretiens juridiques, se laissait vivre au rythme de la prison.

Puis un après-midi, Morello entre dans son box. Vause et Chapman, fraichement réconciliées, sont assise sur son lit, chacune un écouteur dans l'oreille et écoutent discrètement de la musique avec un vieil mp3 en face, Clarke Griffin est allongé sur le ventre et griffonne un dessin au crayon de papier. Morello, laisse une enveloppe tomber sur son lit, devant son nez et repart, mine de rien, en sifflant presque.

Les yeux bleus de Clarke s'illuminent comme jamais. Vause et Chapman la regarde émues et amusées quand elle découvre le papier à lettre qui sent le jasmin, puis qu'elle déplie la lettre et reconnait l'écriture.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 16

 _Ma très chère Clarke,_

 _Je ne m'offusque nullement de cette tournure et « Tu me manques » est aussi la première chose que j'aimerais t'écrire. C'est aussi la seule chose que je voulais t'entendre dire._

 _Je ne pardonne pas …car il n'y a rien à pardonner, rien à excuser. Tu es ce que tu es et c'est pour cela que … je t'aime… Oui j'ai eu du mal à te le dire mais je l'écris volontiers._

 _Je t'aime Clarke Griffin._

 _Ton absence m'est très difficile à supporter mais je suis libre alors je ne me plains pas et ne peux qu'imaginer le calvaire que tu dois vivre. Je ne chercherai pas à savoir les détails de ton affaire, je te crois sur parole quand tu me parles d'accident malheureux. Je te connais, je sais que tu n'es pas capable de faire le moindre mal volontairement. Tu serais même prête à aider le pire des salauds, tu serais prête à sauver des vies à n'importe quel prix._

 _Je t'interdis de penser, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que je pourrai t'oublier. Comment peux-tu oser penser une telle chose ? Comment peux-tu croire que les mois passés avec toi n'ont pas compter pour moi ?_

 _J'aimerai t'apporter mon soutien, j'aimerai t'apporter mon amour, j'aimerai te prendre dans mes bras, j'aimerai que tout cela soit un mauvais rêve dont je te sortirai avec l'odeur d'un bon café et j'aimerai passer la fin de l'été à tes côtés._

 _Je pense à toi nuit et jour, j'en délaisse à peu près tout le reste autour. Et s'il y a la moindre chose que je puisse faire pour toi, je la ferai, quoique ce soit. Et s'il y a la moindre chance de te revoir, je la saisirai, à n'importe quel prix_

 _Je ne t'oublie pas, loin de là. Je te porte en moi et attend ton retour. Promets-moi de survivre à ton Enfer et de me retrouver dans notre Paradis._

 _Lexa._

 _P.S Je joint une photographie de nous, prise par Octavia le soir d'anniversaire de Lincoln, d'ailleurs, ils t'embrassent tous._

 _J'espère que ce souvenir te tirera un beau sourire Je t'aime._

CHAPITRE 17

Clarke lit et relit les mots à l'infini. Ses larmes ont fini par cesser de couler mais son cœur est toujours gonflé. Elle est comblée de joie et cela fut si rare ces derniers temps que la sensation en est presque douloureuse. Elle fouille dans l'enveloppe, elle en sort une photographie, de très bonne qualité papier, couleurs impeccables, rendu de l'ambiance feutré de la salle des arts, éclairé de lampes et de bougies, tout est parfait. Les larmes de Clarke resurgissent en un instant. Le sourire attendue à la vue de cette image vint enfin mais les larmes furent les premières.

Sur la photo, on y voit Clarke et Lexa, en tenue de soirée, toutes les deux sublimes, coupe de champagne à la main et sourire aux lèvres. Autour d'elles, des amis dansent, rient et trinquent, tous très élégant, comme pour un bal de promo, comme pour un nouvel an. Elles sont au centre, elles se fichent du décor, elles se regardent dans les yeux. Pour dire vrai, ce soir-là, elles n'avaient absolument pas remarqué Octavia emprunter l'appareil de Lexa et prendre quelques clichés en plus.

Clarke, après l'avoir longuement regardé, tend la photographie à Vause, toujours enlacé avec Chapman sur sa couchette, écouteurs dans les oreilles. Les deux femmes, discrètement observe la photo dans l'ambiance de la fin de journée. Ensemble, après un long moment à détailler les deux femmes qui se regardent amoureusement et « secrètement » sur le papier glacé, elles relèvent la tête et sans un mot mais des regards, elles félicitent Clarke. Elle disait vrai, sa compagne est sublime. D'autant plus cette soirée-là. Clarke lui avait parlé d'une jeune femme un peu sauvage, en tenue de trappeur, jean et pull, vivant avec des grands chiens dans un manoir perdu. Elle ne s'était pas imaginé un charme et une élégance telle. Vause taquine Clarke au passage, elle ne la connait qu'en pyjama orange ou kaki, t-shirt et sweat trop larges, alors elle est presque choquée et un peu séduite par la robe de soirée magnifique qu'elle porte sur la photo. Chapman ne se jalouse pas, au contraire elle en rajoute. Finalement elles rendent la photo à Clarke, qui la glisse précieusement dans la poche près de son cœur.

La nuit qui suit, Clarke s'agite dans ses draps. Elle rêve, elle cauchemarde, elle divague et tout se mélange encore dans son esprit. Elle n'est pas sûr de dormir profondément, car les bruits de la prison résonnent au loin, au milieu de ses songes.

 _ **Clarke s'éveille au beau milieu de son rêve, debout au beau milieu de la foule. Au beau milieu d'une citée en ruine où pourtant la vie s'agglutine et se reconstruit.**_

 _ **Elle est Clarke Griffin, elle le sait, elle descend des étoiles, elle est née là-haut, elle le sait. Elle est une aventurière, un leader, elle est une légende, elle le sait aussi mais elle ne sait plus pourquoi. Elle a, sur la poitrine, un poids énorme. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle est là.**_

 _ **Au travers des ruelles, on la traine. Elle sent les liens sur ses poignets, elle se débats, elle se libère. Puis un éclair. Une lumière brillante dans la foule, un éclat au milieu des badauds. Ces gens dans la foule qui commencent doucement à la regarder, à l'épier, à la confronter. On l'empêche d'avancer, elle force le passage. Elle remarque des visages qui lui semble familier, elle sent sur elle des regards qu'elle reconnait.**_

 _ **Elle s'en fiche, elle veut suivre la lumière alors que le ciel s'assombrit, comme une lueur qui s'éveillerai à l'aube de la nuit, la lumière s'intensifie. Dans la jungle de béton, de tôle et e bois où la foule se presse et s'empresse, elle progresse. Dans la marée humaine, la lueur, surnaturelle s'évade puis réapparait.**_

 _ **Clarke, de toute ses forces, suit cet éclat dans la mer d'automates qui étreignent la nuit comme on étreint un vieil amant, perdu depuis longtemps.**_

 _ **La lueur guide ses pas au pied d'une tour immense touchant presque les cieux. Semblable aux vestiges miraculeux d'une apocalypse depuis déjà longtemps passée, La Tour semble survivre à tous les périples. Autour on murmure, autour on la dévisage, mais elle brave le courant.**_

 _ **Mais quand enfin elle se rapproche assez, assez pour l'atteindre du bout des doigts, la lueur s'évapore. Clarke referme sa main sur du vide et étrangement le vide s'étend à son cœur. La douleur est telle qu'elle s'évanouie.**_

Clarke émerge difficilement de son songe. Elle se rappelle de mieux en mieux les tourments de son sommeil. Elle a le temps ici, de ne pas oublier, elle a le temps ici, de ressasser ses pensées. Elle choisit de chasser l'angoisse pour ne garder que l'espoir qui ressort de son rêve. Avant de partir rejoindre les autres à la cantine, elle attrape son petit cahier et griffonne quelques notes entre deux dessins déjà réalisés sur le papier.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, elle profite que les dortoirs soit quasiment vide, pour s'appliquer à écrire une réponse.

CHAPITRE 18

 _Ma très chère Lexa,_

 _Mes larmes ont coulé et mon cœur à exploser de joie lorsque que j'ai reçu ta lettre et lu tes mots. Ici, les petits bonheurs sont rares et ta réponse fut pour moi, une immense joie. Je me raccroche à tes mots et je sauve ma peau._

 _Mon adorée, tout ce que tu pouvais faire, tu l'as déjà fait. Me dire que je te manque. Me dire que tu ne m'oubli pas. Me dire que tu m'aimes. C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. C'est tout ce qui me fallait pour pouvoir continuer._

 _Et puis ce doux souvenir sur papier glacé, c'est exactement comme ça que je veux penser à toi. Une trace de nous, dans nos plus beaux atouts. Tu étais si sublime ce soir-là, Lexa. Mon amour pour toi grandissait, je crois que cela était flagrant et tes amis ont été charmants. De plus je dois te remercier, certaines de mes camarades à qui j'ai parlé de toi, ne me crois pas. J'ai décrit ta beauté, elles m'ont dit que j'avais tout inventé. Cette photo souvenir leur prouverons que ton charme et ta beauté sont bien réels._

 _Il n'y a que les souvenirs de nous qui me font tenir le coup. J'avoue perdre la notion du temps ici, l'impression que le temps est contre moi, l'impression qu'il ralentit ses aiguilles pour que je passe plus de temps loin de toi._

 _Je vais tenir. Je dois tenir. Je veux te revoir. Je veux vivre avec toi, des milliers de vies, des milliers de nuits. Je veux te sentir de nouveau près de moi. Je veux te retrouver._

 _Avec ton mon amour, C.G._

CHAPITRE 19

Les jours passent dans la prison de Litchfield mais cette correspondance avec Lexa, avait donné un nouveau souffle, un nouvel élan à la détenue Griffin. Tant qu'elle entretenait de bonnes relations avec Morello elle serait sûr de pouvoir continuer à lui écrire.

Comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance du moment qu'elle recevait des lettres, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil quand une bagarre éclata tout près d'elle dans l'enclos de la cour elle n'avait rien dit quand, accidentellement, Boo lui envoya du ragout -ce qui était censé être du ragout- en pleine figure -elle visait en réalité Penntucky- elle n'avait pas bronché quand on lui avait piquer sa place dans la file des douches. Pendant 24 heures après réception, Clarke vivait comme sur un nuage. Un peu de répit dans ce monde de brute. Mais très vite la réalité la rattrape.

Un jour, l'entretien avec les avocats se passa mal. Une nouvelle bande de trois véreux avocats, employé par l'ex-conseil-général qui commandait la centrale, était arrivé, très confiant et avait pris Clarke de haut.

Très vite les insinuations sur la totale culpabilité de Mr Griffin dans l'explosion de la Centrale, mirent Clarke dans une rage folle. Elle se contient du mieux qu'elle peut et pendant de longues minutes mais quand l'avocat en chef, petit, malingre et chauve hausa la voix pour lui faire dire ce qu'elle ne tenait pas à dire -car cela aurait été un mensonge- elle craque. Elle saute de sa chaise, d'un bond elle passe par-dessus la table et chope l'avocat par le col pour le plaquer au mur derrière eux. Tout s'est passé si vite que l'avocat ne réagit pas et tremble de trouille, les deux autres, au lieu de l'aider, affiche tout leur courage et se reculent lentement de quelques pas.

« Ecoute moi, Maitre Je-ne-sais-plus-quoi, tu ne me feras pas dire que mon père à préméditer tout ça pendant des mois. Il a informé le comité de ses découvertes, il leur a demandé de tout arrêter, de diminuer le rythme des machines et ils n'ont rien fait. Mon père craignait que de plus gros dégâts encore ne se produisent. Et en aucun cas, il n'a collaboré avec la ligue des défenseurs de l'environnement. Il n'y ait pour rien dans le sabotage de la salle des machin… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, les gardiens l'entrainent hors de la pièce, elle se débat. Ils avaient eu du mal à lui faire lâcher prise. L'animosité en elle s'était réveillé et l'avocat aura écopé de quelques bleues et d'une grosse peur -dont il ne se vantera surement pas.

Elle est emmenée avec force dans le bureau de son administrateur. Il est à l'autre bout de la prison alors on l'enferme dans cette pièce le temps qu'il arrive. Quand elle est sûr qu'on ne la regarde pas par les fentes des rideaux, elle jette un coup d'œil à la photo qu'elle garde, cachée contre sa peau. Elle se force à se calmer. Elle sait que si elle n'est pas calme avant que Montgomery arrive, il y a une chance pour qu'elle finisse au block et elle ne veut en aucun cas y retourner. Elle fait les cents pas dans le petit bureau pour évacuer la pression de son corps. Elle serre la photo contre elle. Elle la range vite au moindre bruit suspect dans le couloir.

Enfin Montgomery arrive, elle s'assoit quand il lui fait signe. Il la regarde et reste silencieux. Elle gigote sur son siège mais elle affiche un visage serein en ravalant sa colère. Elle joue la comédie, elle enrage encore contre ce petit avocat chauve, elle aurait aimé avoir un peu plus de temps avec lui et l'amocher un peu plus. Parfois elle ne se reconnait pas.

L'agent administratif-conseiller-psychologue – il a de nombreuses casquettes et beaucoup de travail, la fatigue se lit sur son visage – est tenté de faire la morale à la détenue Griffin, comme il le fait à toute ses détenues, mais il sait que Clarke est plus intelligente que ça. Elle est loin d'être comme la plupart des prisonnières, pauvres, malchanceuses, paumées, avec un gros manque d'éducation et souvent droguées ou abusées. L'agent Montgomery a, depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, jeté un coup d'approfondi au dossier de la détenue n°139. Clarke a des parents brillants, chirurgien et ingénieur elle a eu une enfance sans soucis, elle a fait de brillantes études secondaires et de nombreuses activité extra-scolaire, principalement en matière d'Art, puis Médecine à l'université. Elle a disparu avant sa troisième année, juste au moment des faits pour lesquels un Mr Collins à porter plainte, raisons de sa détention au sein de ses murs. Il y a quelque chose qui le chiffonne dans ce dossier mais il ne sait pas quoi.

Il sait qu'elle est quelqu'un de raisonnée mais que les conditions de détentions et l'affaire de la Centrale électrique – dont il a lu les détails, comme tout le monde, dans les journaux -, la bouleverse beaucoup. Il avait d'ailleurs été étonné qu'elle soit mêlée à la mort de la détenue Nia. Mais il avait compris ce jour-là, que la rage de vaincre et la capacité de survie de Griffin étaient immense et qu'il faudra avoir un œil sur elle. Intelligente, réfléchit, raisonnée et maligne. Influencé par ses sentiments premiers, influencée par son cœur qui lui dicte ses bonnes actions mais aussi soumis aux dures lois de la prison qui peuvent tout changer.

Il n'ose donc pas lui rappeler que ses gestes de violences ne résoudront rien. Les mots sortent de la bouche de la détenue elle-même. Il ne lui parle pas des conséquences terribles que pourraient avoir ces gestes, sur sa situation en prison ou encore sur l'affaire et la défense de son père. Les mots encore sortent de sa bouche. Clarke fait son repentir avec beaucoup de talent.

Il ne lui avoue pas qu'elle risque le block. Elle le sait, ça se lit dans son regard. Il va lui épargner ça, il ne sait pas trop pourquoi mais il n'a pas envie de la remettre au trou. Il avait vu l'état dans lequel elle en était sorti et la déco refaite de ses talents de dessinatrice sur les murs.

Au final il ne dit pas grand-chose, c'est Clarke qui trouve les mots pour s'expliquer et s'excuser. Elle fait semblant mais elle le fait bien. Sur elle a déteint les attitudes des condamnées et maintenant elle ment comme elle respire. Elle sent la dualité en elle, elle ne se reconnait pas dans ses nouvelles attitudes mais en même temps, elle sent l'adrénaline dans ses veines et elle aime ça. Elle ne voulait pas céder à ces instincts primitifs, la violence elle n'aimait pas ça, mais elle n'avait rien contrôlé et sa colère avait pris le dessus.

Montgomery laisse finalement sortir Clarke de son bureau. Elle croise une autre détenue, la tête basse qui rentre dans le bureau avec un gardien qui la tient fermement. Décidément Montgomery aura une dure journée.

Clarke s'échappe vite du couloir des bureaux des administrateurs, elle traverse pratiquement toute la prison et part se réfugier aux douches. Elle a besoin de se passer de l'eau fraiche sur le visage, elle a besoin de se calmer, l'altercation avec l'avocat et ce petit jeu avec Montgomery l'ont carrément mis sur les nerfs.

Une fois le visage rafraichit et les idées aussi, elle essuie les gouttes sur son menton avec son t-shirt blanc. Elle tente de se recoiffer mais c'est peine perdu. Elle enfile la capuche de son sweat gris et se garde dans le miroir flou en plexiglass. Elle entend des bruits, elle tend l'oreille et enlève sa capuche. Des gémissements ? Quelqu'un est là ? Quelqu'un a mal ?

Les sens de Clarke s'affolent, son passé d'étudiante en médecine, de stagiaire en ambulance et son âme de bon samaritain refont surface en une seconde. Elle s'approche et contourne le mur des lavabos. Les gémissements s'intensifient. Deux voix se mêlent. Clarke se fige. Elle rougit tout d'un coup. S'était-elle trompé ? Il n'y avait aucune douleur dans ses gémissements, plutôt du plaisir et de la passion. Elle ose avancer de quelques pas, poussée par la curiosité, elle passe de l'ombre à la lumière et elle les voit.

Le rideau de douche mal tiré, en plein milieu de la journée, Clarke aperçoit deux silhouettes enlacées dans une cabine de douche. Elle les reconnait. Nicky Nichols et Lorna Morello. Clarke détourne aussi tôt le regard et s'enfuit mais c'est trop tard. Cette scène très intime dont elle est témoin, réveille son instinct. Elle avait surpris Nichols agenouillé sur le carrelage des douches, seul sa chevelure était visible -mais reconnaissable- qui plaquait Morello contre la paroi et lui offrait tant de plaisir que celle-ci fermait les yeux et étouffait ses cris. Malgré elle, Clarke se sent excitée. Le manque se réveille comme une vague de chaleur.

Elle file dehors par la première sortie qu'elle trouve, elle contourne un bâtiment et rejoint le milieu de la cour pour respirer à l'air libre. Elle pense à Lexa. Elle lui manque à tel point que s'en ai douloureux. Son cœur se serre, sa gorge se noue mais la chaleur et l'envie reste figés en elle, figés au creux de ses reins. Elle s'efforce de chasser tous ses souvenirs charnels qui s'emmêlent dans sa tête. Plus elle essaie, plus elle échoue.

Elle les envie presque. Elle sent le manque en elle. Elle respire, elle se calme, elle retient certains souvenirs des nuits passées avec Lexa et chasse tout le reste.

Une main sur son épaule la sort de ses rêveries et lui coupe le souffle.

Une détenue -qu'elle avait remarqué deux-trois fois déjà, toujours discrète, semblant regarder le monde défilé autour d'elle s'en y prendre part – venait s'inquiéter de l'apparent état de panique de Clarke.

? : Hey Griffin ça va ? t'es toute rouge ?

GRIFFIN : Oh putain, tu m'as fait peur ! Oui ça va t'inquiètes !

? : Ok d'accord ! … Sûr ? parce que tu avais l'air paniqué en sortant.

GRIFFIN : Hm ouais… j'ai juste vu un truc que j'aurais préférée pas voir !

? : Il s'en passe pleins des choses qu'on veut pas voir, ici !

GRIFFIN : Oui c'est clair ! C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

? : Détenue 185SM Mavy Stone, Stone. Enchanté.

Elle lui tend la main, Clarke hésite puis saisit sa main quand même. Elle l'observe quelques instants : jeune, apparence très jeune mais regard mature, jolie, très jolie même, cheveux court châtain, nuque rasé, yeux noisette légèrement dorés avec le soleil, uniforme brun et sweat gris, manches retroussées et tatouages apparents.

Son attitude est simple et détaché. Son regard est franc mais paradoxalement distant. Pendant une seconde Clarke se perd dans ce regard étrange mais elle se reprend très vite.

GRIFFIN : Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai vu ?

STONE : Vas y raconte !

GRIFFIN : Nichols et Morello, la junkie et la princesse, dans les douches…

STONE : non ?

GRIFFIN : siii !

STONE : Alors je ne te conseil pas d'aller dans la buanderie de la laverie.

GRIFFIN : Pourquoi ?

STONE : Vause et Chapman !

GRIFFIN : ok ! On peut aller où en toute sécurité dans cette prison ?

Elle rit mais très vite se tait. La jeune Mavy Stone la regarde soudain avec insistance, entre étonnement et attirance. Elle se rend compte que ses paroles portaient à confusions. Le « on » prêtait à confusion. Le regard de Stone n'est plus aussi distant qu'avant, il est même soudain perçant. Clarke secoue la tête pour échapper à ce regard. Toutes deux, étrangement un peu gêné, se séparent sans plus un mot et poursuivent leur balade dans la cour, chacune de leur côté, au milieu des autres détenues.

CHAPITRE 20

Si seulement le calvaire de Clarke pouvait s'arrêter là mais il va lui falloir encore un peu de courage. Le lendemain de l'altercation avec l'avocat, elle se réveille difficilement, elle loupe le passage des détenues préposées au linge sale, alors après le petit déjeuner, elle descend au sous-sol pour leur apporter, dans un baluchon, uniforme orange, t-shirts blancs, sous-vêtement et chaussettes en coton. Les premières machines du matin sont lancées, et il ne reste plus personne dans les locaux, les machines résonnent et le bruit est étourdissant. Clarke avance entre les énormes engins qui tremblent, elle aperçoit de la lumière dans un recoin.

Elle aurait dû s'annoncer mais elle ne le fit pas, elle crut trouver une détenue en train de repasser les draps mais non. Dans un recoin sombre, elle surprend Vause et Chapman, couchées dans un tas de draps au sol, enlacées et pratiquement nue.

Clarke se planque, elle colle le dos à une grande machine et sens sa puissance qui fait trembler son corps. Elle hésite un instant, encore une fois, elle est témoin d'une scène qui réveille en elle ses bas instincts. Elle va pour faire demi-tour puis finalement repasse la tête discrètement vers le recoin, repaire secret des rendez-vous charnel. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais c'est plus fort qu'elle, elle les regarde quelques instants. Elle distingue Vause en soutien-gorge allongé sur Chapman. Elle lui tient les poignets relevés au-dessus de la tête, elle l'embrasse dans le cou, elle glisse sa main dans le pantalon brun, tellement grand que s'en est presque trop facile. Piper se cambre, Piper se libère et enfoui ses mains dans les cheveux noirs d'Alex pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Clarke s'enfuit enfin.

Elle court hors de la laverie, elle croise la compère évangéliste de Penntucky qui bosse au sous-sol et lui balance son baluchon de linge. La jeune fille le récupère sans poser de questions. Cela aurait pu se passer plus mal mais Griffin avait éliminé Nia et Ontari de la prison ouverte et pour cela, on lui passait certaine chose, comme ce baluchon balancé sans plus d'attention dans la précipitation et l'indifférence.

Elle prend les escaliers deux à deux, elle file dans un couloir, elle n'a aucun but précis, elle veut juste s'enlever ces images de la tête. Elle pense qu'en marchant, elles s'atténuerons mais rien n'y fait. Et puis, à l'angle d'un couloir désert, elle heurte quelqu'un.

Navy Stone.

Le choc est violent car Clarke courrait presque. Stone et elle échoue dans les bras l'une de l'autre contre un mur. Clarke la reconnait et s'excuse immédiatement.

GRIFFIN : Wow désolé, je ne regardais pas où…

STONE : Pas grave.

Malgré ses excuses, Stone ne se pousse pas et reste collé à Clarke, elle-même collé au mur. Stone garde ses mains sur les hanches de la jolie blonde et plonge son regard dans le sien.

STONE : Qu'est-ce que tu fuis encore comme ça ?

GRIFFIN : tu m'avais dit d'éviter la laverie, je confirme, j'aurais dû éviter.

STONE : Quoi ? Ta copine de chambre avec la grande blonde encore ?

GRIFFIN : oui.

Même pendant la conversation, Stone ne bouge pas d'un centimètre, ou du moins pas un centimètre de recul. Elle s'appuie un peu plus contre Clarke et passe ses mains dans le bas de son dos. Facilement le t-shirt se soulève et elle sent le contact de sa peau. Clarke a un léger mouvement de recul, et un léger frisson qui lui atteint le haut de la nuque, mais elle ne peut rien faire et ses yeux ne la quitte pas. Les sentiments se mêlent, la proximité de cet autre être humain contre elle est enivrante. Leurs visages sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Stone humidifie ses lèvres et ne la lâche pas du regard. Pendant une seconde, Clarke s'absente, elle ne sait plus qui elle est ni ce qu'elle fait.

Bien sûr elle se reprend, elle échappe à l'étreinte de Stone qui ne la retient pas et poursuit son chemin. Elle chasse vite l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer, les intentions de Stone était visibles et elle s'y prenait bien. Alors Clarke se réfugie dans le dortoir. Elle fait le tour des boxes, il n'y a personne. Elle a le cœur qui bat encore à un rythme effréné, elle sent son pouls qui ne s'apaise pas. Elle ne s'apaise pas. Elle respire lentement mais là aussi, très vite sa respiration empire, elle est rongée de colère, elle est seule, elle est peinée mais elle est encore sous le coup des scènes érotiques dont elle a été témoin. Elle s'allonge dans son lit, elle se plie en deux puis s'étend. Elle tente de reprendre ses esprits mais elle craque, elle se sent plus perdu que jamais car elle lutte depuis le premier jour sans un seul vrai moment de répit.

Et puis ce sont les images de ces femmes qui s'aiment qui la hantent, elle pense immédiatement à Lexa. C'est elle qui lui manque, c'est elle qui lui faut mais elle est loin. Elle ferme les yeux et pose une main sur son regard pour se cacher du jour. Elle se mord la lèvre. Elle glisse son autre main sur son ventre, elle hésite puis elle poursuit. Elle glisse sa main dans son large pantalon brun de prisonnier, elle passe la barrière de son sous-vêtement, elle atteint son intimité. Elle hésite encore. Sa respiration se cadence, son pouls s'accélère et tout son corps lui ordonne de poursuivre. Mais dans sa tête tout défile, elle ne sait plus quelle pensée suivre, elle s'égare, mais elle se rattrape toujours aux yeux verts de sa compagne. A chaque fois, ce sont ces souvenirs d'elle qui la guide. Elle étouffe un gémissement. Elle s'agite. Elle ne pense plus à rien, juste à se satisfaire un minimum pour atténuer la souffrance. Même l'idée de se faire surprendre ne la gêne plus. Puis elle se fige, elle se recroqueville sur elle-même, elle a honte et pourtant tout son corps semble soulagé. Des larmes coulent sur sa joue. Elle ferme les yeux et reste là un temps indéfini jusqu'au repas du soir.

Elle part se coucher tôt alors que les autres sont encore en train de jouer, bavarder, ou comploter. Elle ne trouve pourtant pas le sommeil avant que toutes les lumières ne soient éteintes et que toutes les prisonnières ou presque ne soient endormis. Encore une fois, elle va faire un étrange rêve.

 _Clarke est plongé dans le noir, après un instant de panique, elle aperçoit des rais de lumières. Elle est dans une cage, une cage d'ascenseur en panne. Elle fait le point, elle se souvient de la ville en ruine, de la Tour survivante au beau milieu. Elle se souvient de la lueur qu'elle pourchassait. Elle se souvient de son incompréhensible envie de la suivre._

 _Clarke passe ses doigts dans les fentes de lumières et de toute ses forces oblige les portes à s'ouvrir. Elle sort de sa cage. Elle est dans un grand couloir aux murs tapissés et aux torches brulantes. Elle avance un peu au hasard. Les murs se prolonge, elle avance et pourtant n'en a pas l'impression._

 _Un instant, elle aperçoit la lueur au bout du couloir, elle court. La lueur s'enfuis par une lourde porte en bois sculptée. Elle l'ouvre et franchit le pas._

 _Elle pénètre dans une chambre au style sauvage post-apocalyptique mais royal, illuminé de milles et une chandelles. Elle avance dans la pénombre des flammes qui dansent, elle sursaute et hésite quand la porte derrière elle, se referme toute seule._

 _Et puis dans le reste de rayons de soleil qui apparait encore au travers des façades en arabesque, une silhouette s'avance..._

 _Clarke ne bouge pas, Clarke semble ne plus être là. Elle comprend : La lueur est une femme. La Femme Commandant qu'elle avait vu sur la colline. La Femme aux larmes de sang noir. Mais elle ne ressemble en rien à une guerrière à cet instant._

 _Devant Clarke se dresse une jeune femme sublime, cheveux lâchés et tombant sur une épaule, visage sans peinture de guerre, corps dénudé d'armes et de bouclier._

 _Clarke la regarde, elle le sent dans sa chaire, elle le sens au fond de son âme, elle aime cette femme. Elle l'aime mais elle sent comme un frein, comme un obstacle qui pourrait se mettre entre elles à tout instant._

 _« Quoi dois tu partir ? »_

 _Clarke sursaute au son de sa voix. Elle connait cette voix. Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre._

 _« Tout de suite » sont les mots qui sortent malgré elle de sa bouche. Elle lit le regret dans ses yeux. Elles se rapprochent, elles se parlent. Clarke n'entend pas tous les mots, elle ne peut que fixer les yeux extraordinaires de cette femme._

 _« C'est ton Peuple, tu dois y aller, je le comprends. C'est pour cela que je … c'est pour cela que tu es qui tu es »_

 _« Peut-être qu'un jour, toi et moi, nous ne devrons plus rien à nos peuples » réponds Clarke sans vraiment savoir comment ni pourquoi les mots lui sont dictés._

 _« Peut-être, je l'espère… Puissions-nous nous retrouver »._

 _La guerrière, Heda, laisse place à la femme Lexa. Elle lui tend le bras, Clarke l'empoigne. La dernière de ses phrases résonne encore dans sa tête, elle sent une boule dans sa gorge, elle sent sa respiration se couper, elle sent ce regard torturé sur elle._

 _Elle n'hésite pas plus longtemps avant de de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Elle l'enlace, elle la rapproche d'elle le plus qu'elle peut. Elle sent Lexa répondre à son baiser et l'accentuer. Elle sent la passion s'exprimer. Clarke ressent soudain le poids de toute l'affection, de tout l'amour qu'elle porte à cette jeune femme. Elle sent enfin le vide se combler. Elle sent enfin le but approcher. Elle se sent investie d'une mission, elle se sent investie d'un amour infini qu'il faut à tout prix partager._

 _Leur baiser est sauvage, leur étreinte est violente. Les tissus craquent, la peau se dénude. Le poids du temps qu'il leur a fallu pour enfin s'avouer que l'une ne respire pas sans l'autre, s'abat ce soir. Et comme pour les récompenser, le temps ralentit son court._

 _Dans des étreintes passionnées, leurs lèvres et leurs corps se découvrent totalement._

 _Leur amour s'enflamme à la lueur des bougies et sous les draps les rêves les plus intimes se réalisent._

 _Le poids sur leur cœur s'envole alors qu'elles s'étendent, épuisées, l'une contre l'autre._

 _La nuit est tombée et le temps ne semble plus s'écouler._

 _Clarke s'endors ou s'évanouie._

Clarke se réveille un peu confuse, elle est en sueur mais ce rêve-là n'était pas un cauchemar, loin de là. Elle s'en souvient dans les moindres détails. Elle rougit presque.

Au petit-déjeuner, elle reste le regard et la cuillère planté dans son bol de céréales ramollis. Ses amies la laissent tranquille, toutes savent qu'ici, il y a des jours avec et des jours sans. Clarke a la délicatesse de ne pas leur faire remarquer qu'elle les a toutes surprises en position compromettante et que de ce fait, elle va éviter de les regarder dans les yeux pendant quelques temps.

Et puis le pas lourd d'un gardien et son petit sifflement malsain, arrive jusque dans la cantine. Il sourit et balaye la salle du regard. Il repère Clarke et s'approche. Il lui balance sous le nez une enveloppe sous pli. Elle panique pendant quelques secondes. Auraient-ils intercepté ses lettres d'amour ? Elle la prend et regarde le cachet. « Cabinet d'avocats. West. Roland & Clint. Détroit. »

Soudain la panique se lit sur son visage. Elle ouvre l'enveloppe et lit. L'avocat qu'elle a agressé il y a deux jours, veut ajouter son refus de coopérer et son comportement violent à son dossier. Il veut en référé au Juge Avocat Général de l'Affaire de la Centrale Electrolia. Il veut alourdir sa peine de prison - Bien sur Clarke, à cet instant, ignore que cette requête sera rejetée et qu'elle aura même les effets inverse de ceux souhaités.

A cet instant tout s'effondre, elle est train de compromettre son témoignage, elle est train d'aggraver son cas. Elle voudrait laisser ses émotions s'échapper mais elle ne peut pas. Les regards inquiets de ses amies sur elle, l'insupporte d'un seul coup. Elle se perd, elle froisse le papier et le jette. Elle quitte la table, elle quitte la cantine.

Elle enrage contre elle-même. Elle enrage comme un lion en cage. Elle marche au hasard entre les grilles et les barreaux. Elle se sent totalement perdue, elle suffoque. Sa colère et son angoisse ne passent pas, elle file à l'extérieur pour prendre l'air.

Parfois avec le vent elle a l'impression de capturer les nuances humides des grands lacs. Son enfance à Skyfalls près de Bay City lui revient en vague d'effluve. Mais elle sait bien que c'est ridicule car Litchfield se situe entre Jackson et Ann Harbor près de Détroit. Elle est trop loin des grands lacs du Michigan, et son cœur est resté encore plus loin, dans la vallée de Targhee Forest, Idaho. Elle se sent vide. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour combler ce vide. Elle sent les larmes monter, elle se réfugie à l'abri des regards entre deux bâtiments servant aux formations professionnelles.

Mais elle n'est pas seule. Stone est adossé à la tôle et fume - ce que Clarke prend d'abord pour une cigarette – et relève la tête quand elle déboule dans son petit coin tranquille.

STONE : Salut Griffin.

GRIFFIN : Oh, je pensais être seule, pardon, je te laisse.

STONE : Attend !

Stone la rattrape par le bras, mais devant l'air redoutable que Clarke affiche soudain par-dessus sa détresse, elle la lâche immédiatement.

STONE : Reste il y a assez de place pour se planquer à deux.

Clarke sourit et revient dans l'ombre entre les deux murs. Elle est dans un état qu'elle ne saurait décrire. Elle s'adosse aussi au mur et garde le silence.

STONE : Ecoute Griffin pour hier… je … je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû tenter quoique ce soit…

Clarke ne répond rien, elle garde toujours la tête baissée alors Mavy continue.

STONE : Je suis comme ça, je vis ma vie à pile ou face, des fois ça passe des fois ça casse… Ne m'en veux pas d'avoir essayé, tu sais, tu es vraiment une très jolie fi…

Clarke relève cette fois la tête, les yeux totalement étonnée par ses révélations.

STONE : Après si tu ne veux pas, je respecte. Mais restons en bon termes, la vie ici est déjà assez dur à supporter sans se faire des ennemis pour rien…

Clarke la regarde parler, elle la dévisage presque. Ces mots et cette attitude la déroute. La tentative de baiser avorté d'hier lui a laissé un gout amer mais à cet instant elle se perds entre ses désirs et la réalité.

Stone tire une grosse bouffée et cache le joint entre ses doigts. Clarke reconnait la Marie-Jeanne comme une senteur d'adolescence un peu oublié. Stone lui tend. Clarke le prend, elle hésite puis tire une taffe. Elle grimace mais ne tousse pas. Elle recrache la fumée qui s'envole vite dans les airs.

Clarke bascule la tête en arrière jusqu'à sentir la tôle sur son crâne. Elle laisse les vapeurs s'emparer d'elle. Elle reprend une bouffée, regarde toujours le ciel et rend l'objet illicite à Stone. Leurs mains se frôlent quand le joint passe de l'une à l'autre. Le cœur de Stone s'emballe malgré elle et Clarke le sent. Elles se regardent un instant. Stone croit déceler une once d'hésitation dans son regard mais elle n'insiste pas, elle vient de lui jurer qu'elle n'insisterait pas.

Mais Clarke est prête à craquer. Cette Navy est charmante, elle est plus âgée qu'elle n'y parait, elle a l'air sur d'elle, elle a l'air d'être hors du temps, elle a l'air de gérer ses sentiments, elle a l'air d'en savoir plus qu'elle ne veut bien le dire. Alors que la vie pour Clarke devient insupportable, elle aimerait aussi pouvoir gérer ses émotions, pouvoir agir, contrôler et ne rien regretter. Elle sait pourtant que le remord s'emparera d'elle à tout jamais si elle franchit cette limite. Elle n'en a pas envie et pourtant, presqu'inconsciemment, presque perdu dans ses pensées, elle se tourne vers Stone et se colle à elle. Elle inverse les rôles, c'est elle qui la plaque dos au mur. Elle garde ses yeux dans les siens, elle la défie presque, elle navigue entre ses lèvres et son regard. Stone sait que les baisers sont intimes, elle sait que ses lèvres sont avides de gouter celles de la belle blonde mais elle préfère garder une distance sous le soudain renversement de situation. Elle se penche, évite les lèvres de Clarke et s'engouffre dans son cou.

Clarke sent les lèvres de Stone s'approcher, elle sent son souffle puis le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle ferme les yeux et c'est Lexa qu'elle voit. Elle ne voit qu'elle, elle n'aime qu'elle et déjà elle regrette la position dans laquelle elle s'est mise.

Et pour la première fois, la malchance de Clarke tourne - appelez ça un petit coup de pouce de dieu ou du narrateur comme vous voudrez – et la lourde voix des hauts parleurs résonne jusque dans la cour. « DETENUE GRIFFIN. EST ATTENDU AU POSTE 35 POUR UNE VISITE. » on l'appelle aux parloirs avant que quoi que soit de malheureux n'arrive. Elle sursaute, elle regarde Stone. Dans ce regard on y lit facilement le remord. Stone sourit timidement, forcément un peu déçut mais compréhensive. Elle sait que la belle blonde est complètement perdue, elle aussi aurait culpabilisé si plus c'était passé, elle aussi aurait eu des remords d'avoir abusé d'un moment de faiblesse. Elle lui dit de filer en vitesse.

On ne saura jamais si Clarke aurait succombé à cette tentation s'il n'y avait eu cet appel micro. On ne le saura jamais et Clarke, pleine de regrets d'avoir songé quelques secondes à commettre l'irréparable, rejoint les locaux de la prison et fonce au travers des couloirs jusqu'au parloir.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 21

Ce que Clarke ignore à ce moment-là, c'est qui lui rend visite. Elle s'attend à sa mère ou à son oncle, vue les circonstances, elle ne serait pas étonnée de voir son avocat. Mais il n'en est rien. Non quelqu'un d'autre attend dans la salle du parloir, quelqu'un de spécial, quelqu'un qui angoisse un maximum en observant les détenues et leurs familles.

Clarke ignore que Lexa a confié l'hôtel et les derniers clients à Octavia et quelques employés responsables. Clarke ignore qu'aux premiers orages de septembre, Lexa avait annulé les activités autour du lac et annuler des réservations. Elle ignorait qu'après quelques coups de fil, elle avait préparé un sac à la hâte et quitter la forêt à bord de la berline noir de luxe de son grand-père, longtemps resté au garage.

Clarke ignorait que Lexa avait passé ces derniers jours sur la route, entre l'Idaho et le Michigan. Traversant, comme un jour elle l'avait elle-même fait, Wyoming, Nebraska, Iowa, Illinois et Indiana.

Effectivement, Lexa n'en pouvait plus, l'Eté était passé, elle écourta juste un peu la saison et partit sur les routes pour suivre son cœur. Avec un brin de nostalgie, elle pilota la grosse mécanique de son grand-père, une larme coula quand dans l'autoradio s'enclencha et que résonna la sonate préférée de feu son aïeul. Elle brancha sa clé USB, elle monta le son et traça sur les routes. Avec le son alternatif, électro-classique de sa playlist hurlant dans les enceintes et les nombreux chevaux sous le capot, elle voit défiler le même paysage que Clarke avait traversé pendant son périple avant qu'elles ne se rencontrent. Comme un pèlerinage, Lexa prend le même chemin.

Mais Lexa était peut-être parti un peu vite et dans la boite aux lettres, où s'entasserons vite des amandes pour excès de vitesse, il y avait une lettre de Clarke qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

Cette lettre disait :

 _« Chère Lexa,_

 _Tu me manques chaque jour un peu plus, et les jours sont long. Je vois la fin de l'été arriver à grand pas, septembre déjà. Le temps ici n'a plus de notion parfois, alors je m'égare et pense à toi._

 _Je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, que mes pensées, au travers des barreaux, s'envolent vers toi et te conte mon espoir de te revoir. C'est ce qui me fait tenir ici-bas. J'ai longtemps cru être en enfer mais la réalité est tel qu'ici nous sommes bien sur terre. Les choses que j'entends et que je vois, les femmes que je rencontre et leurs histoires sont bouleversantes. Certaines sont cruelles, certaines sont folles, certaines fragiles et d'autres remarquables. Toutes ces femmes qui m'entourent, tous leurs destins, me font penser que si avoir le choix de ses actes ça veut dire en arriver là, et bien soit. J'accepte mon sort. Parce que je veux, pour toujours et a jamais, avoir le choix de te choisir toi. Et si au contraire quoique l'on fasse nous mènera là où l'on est et bien je prie pour que mon chemin recroise le tien._

 _Je sortirai je te le jure mais pour ma santé mentale je dois accepter d'être ici. Rassure-toi, ton absence m'est toujours aussi insupportable. Mais la prison à des conséquences et j'en suis la première victime._

 _Ecris-moi je t'en supplie, tes mots tiennent compagnie à mon cœur, et attend-moi si tu le peux. Surtout ne viens pas. Je ne supporterais pas de te voir au travers des barreaux d'une cage, sans être libre de mes mouvements, sans être libre tout court. Avec amour CG »_

Clarke entre dans le local adjacent à la salle des visites, elle arrive presque en courant, elle croise le regard de la gardienne Janet RISE qui avait renversée son café sur les formulaires et lui fit signe de rentrer aux parloirs quand même. Elle entre dans la grande salle et les détenues présentes la regardent et la saluent. C'est un caïd malgré tout avec sa bande Nichols, Vause et Chapman et puis surtout il y a eu l'affaire Nia qui lui a value le respect de toute la meute de femme.

Lexa remarque ces signes envers Clarke, qui avance vers elle le pas hésitant. Clarke n'a pas le droit de courir, elle n'a pas le droit de se précipiter dans ses bras, ni de l'embrasser, et encore moins de faire toutes les choses qu'elle aimerait lui faire. Son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine dès lors qu'elle avait passé le pas de la porte. Dès lors que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la femme, seule à une table au bout de la pièce. Plus elle avance, plus son cœur se gonfle pourtant elle reste plantée là devant elle, elle est totalement sous le choc de la voir.

Lexa la regarde, elle a un peu maigri et son teint est pâle, elle a presque l'air malade comparé au teint empreint de soleil avec lequel elle l'avait laissé. Mais ses yeux, heureusement ses yeux sont toujours aussi expressifs. Cette lueur au fond de ses yeux n'est pas éteinte, bien au contraire, elle est pleine de vie car elle lutte sans cesse dans cet univers hostile.

Clarke s'assoit, Lexa fait pareil mais immédiatement, sous la table, leurs jambes se rejoignent et se resserrent et leurs mains sur la table s'étreignent comme des amants longtemps séparés, délicats et passionnés.

Clarke se remet lentement du choc. Elle tente de se contenir, son regard se perd dans le visage face à elle, elle n'ose encore y croise mais elle ose enfin ouvrir la bouche.

« Comment ? Dit-elle la voix tremblante

_ Ta mère m'a mis sur la liste des visiteurs.

_ Ma mère ?

_ Oui

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Clarke ?

_ Pourquoi tu es venue ?

_ Clarke ?!

_ Tu n'aurais pas dû… je ne voulais pas, que tu me vois comme ça... Bon Dieu, merde, Lexa qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Tu… »

Clarke avait haussé le ton et quelques prisonnières tournèrent la tête pour l'observer et constater qui lui rendait visite - elles pourraient attester plus tard, que la fille magnifique sur la photo de Griffin était bien réelle.

« Clarke qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Je n'ai pensé qu'a une seule chose ces derniers mois, c'est que la saison se termine et que je puisse partir de l'hôtel pour…

_ Lexa pardonne moi, c'est juste que je … Putain je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout, je n'ai eu droit qu'à la visite de ma mère, mon oncle qui s'est dévoué pour être mon avocat et le régiment de connard de ce procès de la centrale… Pardon. C'est un choc de te voire, je, je … comment résister, Lexa ? (Elle chuchote à présent) … Tu me manque tellement, tu n'imagines pas tout ce que j'ai pu voir ici, tu n'imagines pas tout ce que j'aurais envie de te faire là maintenant, tout de suite...

_ Clarke ! ok calme toi, je sais c'est dur. C'est certainement très compliqué pour toi, mais je me faisais tellement de soucis, j'avais besoin de te voir, besoin de savoir comment tu allais... Tes lettres sont belles mon ange mais j'avais besoin de constater par moi-même...

_ Et alors ?

_ Hm Clarke… tu … tu es encore plus belle en criminel et ce pyjama orange te va vraiment très bien !

_ Merde Lexa ne te moque pas ! (Elle sourit puis rit)

_ Ah voilà, c'est ça !

_ ça quoi ?

_ Ce sourire… C'est ce sourire qui me manquait le plus je crois…

_ Lex… (Clarke serre sa main dans la sienne) je suis ici pour un bon moment mais …. Je t'aime… et si des fois tu te demandais si…

_ Clarke ne dit rien… je me doute qu'une jolie fille comme toi doit avoir des prétendantes ici !

_ eh…

_ Ose me dire le contraire ! (Lexa hausse un sourcil)

_ hm...

_ J'ai totalement confiance en toi Clarke, ce que l'on a vécu ensemble, ce n'était pas un amour de vacances mais je comprendrais si 18 mois de prison était trop dur à supporter pour toi, ça le serait pour beaucoup de gens, mais je… Moi je t'attendrai… sache le…

_ Lexa, je ... hm … je vais devoir monter une barricade autour de mon lit mais (elle rit puis murmure) … mais rassure toi …je n'aime que toi et je ne veux que toi… »

Elles se sourient, elles aimeraient tant s'embrasser mais Clarke sait qu'elle sera réprimandée sur le champ. Elle attendra la fin des visites. Elle attendra les quelques instants d'inattention des gardiens quand ils prennent un malin plaisir à évacuer la salle.

« Mon ange, sérieusement, est ce que tu vas bien ? ce côté rebelle te rend très attirante mais je te sens fragile.

_ Fragilité, faiblesse, ici ne vaut mieux pas les afficher. Alors la plupart du temps je joues les durs …

_ ne t'attire pas d'ennuis.

_ Trop tard.

_ Clarke ?

_ Je n'y suis pour presque rien !

_ Raconte-moi.

_ Un soir dans les premières semaines, ma pote Nichols se fait agresser par deux folles dangereuses, des femmes cruelles, plusieurs fois condamnées pour des faits atroces. Ontari, la plus jeune s'en prend à moi pour m'empêcher d'aider Nicky, et je ne sais pas trop comment mais j'ai lutté, on s'est battue, elle avait une arme tranchante, j'ai quelques cicatrices encore, regarde … (elle montre son avant-bras)

_ Clarke, tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

_ Je sais mais ce n'est pas moi qui est perdue la vie ce soir-là.

_ Ontari ? tu as tué cette fille ?

_ Non ! On s'est battue violement, comme jamais je ne m'étais battu, et je l'ai repoussé, elle est tombée en arrière… Elle est tombée et son arme s'est logé dans le cœur de son mentor Nia… Ontari a fini en unité psy, Nia à la morgue, Nichols et moi au bloc pendant une semaine…

_ Au block ?

_ J'aimerai mieux ne pas en parler…

_ Mon dieu Clarke, merde, ne fait plus jamais un truc du genre !

_ Lex, ici ça peut nous tomber dessus à tout moment.

_ J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te sortir de là...

_ Je sais mon ange… ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'en sortir, et je vais témoigner, je vais venger mon père …

_ Oui, ta mère m'en a parlé…

_ …et faire mon temps et ensuite peut être que toi et moi on pourra … ma mère ? tu as parlé à ma mère ?

_ Hm au téléphone oui… plusieurs fois…

_ Lexa ? Est-ce que tu as vu ma mère ?

_ Clarke je …

_ Attend sérieux là, tu es allé voir ma mère ?

_ J'ai appelé il y a quelques jours, je sais que tu étais en mauvais termes avec elle mais avec tout ça, j'ai appelé quand même… pour avoir des nouvelles, autres que tes lettres, tu ne me dis pas tout, je le sais. Alors je l'avoue, je m'inquiétais… Et je lui ai dit que la saison se terminait, que les orages arrivaient sur la région plus tôt que prévus et que je n'avais plus beaucoup de client…

_ Et ?

_ Et elle a devinez, elle m'a dit de venir mais je te jure Clarke que je n'ai rien dit sur la nature de nos relations.

_ Je te crois… et puis ça va mieux avec ma mère maintenant, c'est vrai. Depuis quand es-tu là ?

_ Hier soir.

_ Chez ma mère ?

_ oui chez toi.

_ Elle t'a fait dormir dans ma chambre ?

_ La chambre avec des dessins au fusain pleins les murs et des poster de The Doors ?

_ Et merde je n'y crois pas, je vais la tuer…

_ Clarke arrête, ta mère est géniale et elle est super ton ancienne chambre... Ça m'a permis de mieux te connaitre. Je n'ai pas fouillé je te le jure, juste … Je me suis imprégné, j'ai appris sur toi en découvrant les peintures et les dessins aux murs. Clarke tu as un talent fou, d'ailleurs je…

_ Quoi ?

_ Le calepin a dessin que tu as laissé sur ma table de chevet au manoir…

_ Oh oui… tu as vu ?

_ Oui.

_ Je n'ai rien à te cacher Lexa… je crois que c'est toi…

_ Moi ?

_ Oui toi … la personne dont j'avais tant besoin dans ma vie…

« FIN DES VISITES » hurle une grosse voix par un micro.

Toutes les détenues se lèvent, elles prennent leurs enfants dans leurs bras, elles échangent des accolades prolongées avec leur mère ou père, ami ou fiancé. Clarke réagit au quart de tour c'est le moment. Les gardiens posent leur café et quitte leur cabine de sécurité sous verre, ils passent un petit couloir et entrent dans la salle pour séparer et évacuer gentiment les détenues.

C'est le moment. A partir de l'instant où les mots ont été prononcés et que les gobelets de café sont posés, c'est le moment d'agir. Clarke se lève précipitamment, elle contourne la table ronde, elle sort Lexa de son siège et l'enlace. Elle trouve ses lèvres en une fraction de seconde. Lexa a à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe mais elle répond au baiser, trop heureuse de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Clarke la serre contre elle, à tel point qu'elles reculent jusqu'au mur. Ses mains s'égarent rapidement sous le t-shirt de son amante qui lui manque tant. Le baiser est profond et passionnée. Lexa la serre contre elle au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer mais elle continue de l'embrasser, elle voudrait ne jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Elles tentent de rattraper des mois d'absence en un seul baiser et quelques caresses elles y parviennent presque mais Clarke est soudainement emportée en arrière par deux gardes qui la somment d'arrêter.

Clarke disparait dans la pénombre de l'antichambre. Lexa reste fixée au mur, gardant le gout des lèvres de son aimée sur les siennes. On l'a force à quitter les lieux. A cet instant, elle aurait compris les mots de Clarke qui lui disait de ne pas venir, ses mots qui la prévenait que ce serait trop pénible, trop insupportable. Mail elle n'avait pas lue la lettre, elle était venue, et son cœur se brisa à nouveau quand elle quitta les environs de la prison pour rejoindre SkyFalls, où elle prit une chambre d'hôtel, incapable de rejoindre la mère de Clarke chez elle.

CHAPITRE 23

La détenue Griffin reprend son calme et cesse de se débattre après de longues minutes. Les gardiens la relâche dans un couloir au milieu des vas et vient des prisonnières. Encore une fois elle se fait remarquer. Elle sent les regards interrogateurs sur elle. Elle garde la tête haute et traversa la prison. Elle sort dans la cour, elle sait que le parking visiteur est à l'autre bout des bâtiments et qu'il n'y a aucune visibilité sur lui, pourtant elle marche jusqu'au grillage le plus loin, en lisière d'une pauvre forêt et passe ses doigts au travers des mailles.

Elle resta plantée là pendant de longues heures, jusqu'à la fin de journée, jusqu'à ce que Vause s'approche, un peu comme on approche un animal terrifié. A quelques mètres d'elle, Clarke sent sa présence et tourne la tête. Vause à un mouvement de recul en voyant le visage de sa copine de chambrée. Clarke affiche une mine désastreuse, son teint est pâle, ses cernes sont marqués comme si elle avait pleurée en cachette pendant des heures et c'était le cas. Vause s'approche encore de quelques pas et pose une main sur son épaule. Elle voit dans ses yeux brillants un profond désespoir, elle comprend qu'elle a versée toutes les larmes de son corps, qu'elle est à bout de force, qu'elle n'a plus d'espoir, juste de la peine. Vause accentue son geste et force Griffin à lâcher le grillage. Elle la retourne et la prend dans ses bras. Griffin se laisse faire. Elle appuie sa tête contre elle, elle se laisse l'enlacer un peu plus, elle sent la chaleur de son corps la réchauffer. Elle se rend compte que bientôt l'heure des balades va se terminer. Elle se rend compte que le soleil a baissé et qu'elle est à l'ombre depuis un moment. Vause lui caresse les cheveux pour apaiser quelques sursauts de larmes qui reviennent. Griffin tremble de tous ses muscles et de tous ses nerfs.

Vause lui laisse le temps de se reprendre un minimum et l'invite à la suivre pour rejoindre l'intérieur. Sans un mot, elle accompagne Griffin aux dortoirs, puis aux douches. Clarke reste un temps interminable sous l'eau brulante. S'entourant de vapeurs de fumée qui semble la calmer. Autour de la vapeur elle imagine un autre décor. Vause monte la garde et personne ne se plaint de la réquisition de la cabine. Ensuite elles passent à la cantine, Clarke touche à peine à son repas. Clarke entend mais ne prête aucune attention aux conversations autour d'elle. Elle suit le mouvement de la foule. Elle part se coucher avec cette impression de vide gigantesque dans la poitrine qui se cesse de s'agrandir. Elle respire à peine et son regard est lointain presque vide. Vause, Chapman et Nichols discutent à l'entrée du box et sont inquiètes.

NICHOLS : Elle a reçu une visite ce matin et depuis elle est comme ça ?

VAUSE : Je crois oui.

CHAPMAN : On a toutes entendues l'appel micro et elle a passé la journée au fond de la cour.

NICHOLS : Qui lui a rendu visite ?

VAUSE : Je n'en sais rien !

Une détenue passe alors par là et entend la conversation, elle fait mine de rien et repasse à quelques centimètres d'elles en leur chuchotant discrètement « La visite de Griffin c'était la fille de la photo, j'étais aux parloirs ce matin ».

Vause, Chapman et Nichols font un bon puis regarde Clarke avec tristesse et interrogations. Cette dernière est allongé sur sa couchette, les yeux grands ouverts fixés au plafond. Vause fait quelques pas vers elle puis se retourne vers son amante, Piper qui l'encourage à poursuivre.

Vause s'approche doucement et pose un genou à terre près de la tête de lit de Clarke. Elle jette un autre coup d'œil à ses camarades qui se reculent pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité et ne pas brusquer la jeune femme dévastée.

VAUSE : Griffi… Clarke ? Murmure la détenue Vause.

Aucune réponse, aucun mouvement, aucun réflexe.

VAUSE : Clarke, s'il te plait, dis-moi quelque chose, je m'inquiète, on s'inquiète avec les filles.

Griffin ne bouge pas, même ses yeux sont toujours fixés au plafond.

VAUSE : Clarke ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Clark…

Toujours aucune réponse mais Clarke à clignée des yeux et secouée la tête comme pour tenter de revenir dans le présent. En fait, son esprit n'avait jamais quitté le parloir et n'avait jamais quitté l'emprise des lèvres de son amante. Elle était restée figée dans le temps et seul ce moment passé dans ses bras se répétait en boucle dans sa tête. Comme la folie douce qui s'empare d'elle, elle sent que tout son être ne peut plus en supporter d'avantage. Comment poursuivre ? Comment survivre loin d'elle encore plus longtemps ? Elle avait l'impression de la perdre à nouveau. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un nouveau traumatisme. Elle avait l'impression que jamais elle ne sortirait d'ici. Alors elle s'était déconnectée du monde et ne pensait plus qu'à ce baisé aux parloirs, ce baisé échangé dans la précipitation mais au combien passionné. Ce baisé comme s'il fût le dernier restait là, à la hanter à chaque instant.

VAUSE : Clarke ?

GRIFFIN : oui ?

VAUSE : Tu vas bien ?

GRIFFIN : Non.

VAUSE : Clarke regarde-moi !

Griffin tourne enfin la tête vers sa camarade de chambre toujours à genoux auprès d'elle.

VAUSE : Sérieusement Griffin qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?

Clarke soupire et se relève pour s'assoir, Vause fait de même au bord du lit. Clarke se recule et lui laisse un peu de place, tout près d'elle pour se former une bulle dans le brouhaha du dortoir qui n'est pas encore couché.

GRIFFIN : Tu sais remonter le temps ?

VAUSE : Non, ça, je ne sais pas faire !

GRIFFIN : Alors tu ne peux rien pour moi.

VAUSE : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

GRIFFIN : Lexa.

VAUSE : Elle est venue c'est ça…

GRIFFIN : Oui.

VAUSE : Et tu ne voulais pas ?

GRIFFIN : non…

VAUSE : Pourquoi ?

GRIFFIN : je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit comme ça. Dit-elle en accompagnant le geste à la parole et soulevant son polo orange.

VAUSE : C'est rien ça. Ce n'est pas la tenue le problème, tu avais peur de la décevoir ?

GRIFFIN : Je crois oui.

VAUSE : Elle t'a quittée ?

GRIFFIN : non !

VAUSE : Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Clarke la dévisage, elle ne comprend pas.

VAUSE : Griffin ! Cette fille traverse la moitié des Etats Unis pour te voir quinze minutes dans le parloir d'une prison fédérale. Si elle ne tient pas à toi je sais pas ce qu'il te faut !

GRIFFIN : je sais…

VAUSE : Tu vas sortir un jour Clarke, et d'après ce que tu m'as dit sur cette fille, je pense sincèrement qu'elle sera là quand tu sortiras.

GRIFFIN : Je sais…

VAUSE : Alors quoi ?

GRIFFIN : Ce n'est pas juste.

VAUSE : Je sais. On est ici pour se repentir, on pense sans cesse aux actes qui nous ont mené là. Le poids sur tes épaules je le connais, libère-toi de certaines choses, ne garde que le plus important, ne garde que le meilleur en toi sinon la prison va te bouffer et te changer.

GRIFFIN : Je sens déjà le changement…

VAUSE : Griffin tu n'es pas comme toutes ces paumées qui hantent ces couloirs et ces bâtiments. Tu es bien plus que ça. Tu as commis une erreur, une simple erreur, une fois dans ta vie et malheureusement elle t'a rattrapée mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu es voué à faire d'autres erreurs. Tu es intelligente, tu ne finiras pas comme ces criminelles qui pour la plupart n'ont aucun avenir devant elles.

GRIFFIN : tu n'en sais rien…

VAUSE : Arrête Griffin ! tu as blessé un connard qui te trompait, il n'est pas mort, tu vas sortir, reprendre tes études et rejoindre cette nana magnifiquement sublime qui apparemment t'aime vraiment - pour être venue jusqu'ici. Crois-moi quand tu finis en tôle, y'a des gens que tu revois plus jamais de ta vie et qui ne viennent jamais te rendre visite.

GRIFFIN : Je t'envie des fois.

VAUSE : Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?

GRIFFIN : Chapman.

VAUSE : non, crois-moi je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait. Elle est ici par ma faute mais je préférerais la voir libre.

GRIFFIN : Je sais, c'était stupide, excuse-moi.

VAUSE : T'inquiète, tu es chamboulée c'est tout. Elle ne t'avait pas prévenue de sa visite hein ?

GRIFFIN : Non, j'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque en la voyant. C'est tellement frustrant !

Clarke s'empare de son oreiller ramollo et le contorsionne dans tous les sens pour évacuer un peu sa colère et apaiser ses nerfs. Vause sourit légèrement car Clarke réagit et c'est bon signe, elle sort de son mutisme et de sa coquille.

VAUSE : Donc votre entretien s'est bien passée ?

GRIFFIN : Oui je crois, elle s'inquiète.

VAUSE : Y'a de quoi. Si Piper était là sans moi, je crois que je paniquerai aussi.

GRIFFIN : J'ai même eu du mal à y croire, elle a quitté l'hôtel avant la fin de la saison pour venir. En fait elle est venue dès qu'elle a pu.

Elle en prend conscience alors même qu'elle prononce les mots et son cœur se gonfle.

VAUSE : Elle t'aime sois en sûr.

Clarke esquisse enfin un sourire.

VAUSE : Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Qu'elle ne t'oublis pas comme on oublie une aventure d'un soir ?

GRIFFIN : si.

VAUSE : ça t'effraie ? Que l'on puisse t'aimer alors que toi-même tu ne t'aimes plus ?

GRIFFIN : C'est un peu ça …

VAUSE : C'est la prison qui fait ça, ne te laisses pas faire.

GRIFFIN : J'essaie.

VAUSE : Rallonge-toi, calme toi et essaie de dormir. Demain tu y verras plus clair.

Clarke obéit sans rétorquer.

VAUSE : Si tu n'arrives pas à dormir, réveille-moi, on discutera.

Clarke hoche la tête pour signifie qu'elle a compris mais n'a pas l'intention de la déranger même si elle est victime d'insomnie cette nuit. Ce fut d'ailleurs le cas, elle somnola pendant des heures et des heures sans pouvoir dormir profondément.

Ce que Clarke ignore c'est qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, dans une chambre d'hôtel plutôt moyenne, Lexa passe la même nuit agitée qu'elle. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que Lexa a été dans le même état secondaire qu'elle toute la journée.

Lexa n'avait pas longtemps hésité avant d'accepter l'invitation de Madame Griffin. Elle n'avait pas hésité longtemps non plus, à partir sur les routes en voiture après avoir constaté que les vols Salt Lake City / Détroit étaient trop rare et dans trop longtemps elle préféra arrivée plus tard mais partir tout de suite. Lexa n'avait pas hésité à rouler jour et nuit pour enfin atteindre le Michigan. Elle était épuisée, elle avait sonné à la porte d'une ravissante maison de banlieue. Elle avait fait connaissance avec la mère de Clarke, elle s'était excusée et était partie se coucher. Le lendemain, elle remercia Mme Griffin de l'avoir rajouté sur la liste des visiteurs autorisés, par le biais de l'oncle avocat et partie directement vers Litchfield. En revanche c'est devant les portes de la prison qu'elle hésita. Elle avait peur de voir Clarke trop changé pour la reconnaitre, elle avait peur de la voir en souffrance, elle avait peur comment jamais elle n'avait eu peur de sa vie. Elle s'était ressaisit, après tout elle était libre et pas la femme qu'elle aimait, il fallait qu'elle soit forte, ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir et elle était entrée pour la première fois dans l'enceinte des murs qui emprisonnaient sa compagne.

En ressortant de là, totalement envahit par un tas de sentiments contradictoires, elle avait filé en route pour la banlieue d'enfance de Clarke SkyFalls mais n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter sa mère. Elle avait envie de s'effondrer et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire devant cette dernière. Alors elle traversa Bay City à la recherche d'un hôtel quelconque, le premier qu'elle croisa fit l'affaire.

En partant le matin, elle avait emporté avec elle le seul et unique sac qu'elle avait pris avec tout le nécessaire. Elle le balança dans un coin en entrant dans la modeste chambre et s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit et resta figée là pendant des heures.

Le jour qui suivit, la vie de la prison engloutit Clarke de nouveau, elle erre dans les couloirs et les jours passent. Elle répond aux questions des avocats, elle raconte sa version des faits sur les quelques jours qui ont précédés la mort de son père, elle raconte cette histoire encore et encore si bien que les mots n'ont presque plus de sens pour elle. Mais elle tient bon, Vause lui avait dit, elle est intelligente, elle sait faire la part des choses, son cœur est brisé oui, mais elle a des obligations, elle a encore des tâches à accomplir. Sa raison se ravive et elle gèrera plutôt bien ses prochaines entrevues avec les avocats.

Et puis, il y eut cette promotion. Cette affectation qui lui occupa l'esprit et les mains pendant le temps qu'elle ne passait pas en séance de témoignages - d'ailleurs, il y en avait de moins en moins car le début du procès approchait. L'agent Montgomery, administrateur en chef, devait trouver une solution à un tout nouveau problème. L'établissement souffrait d'un manque de subvention, et plusieurs médecins et infirmiers de l'unité psychiatrie avaient démissionnés. Il se trouvait donc dans l'obligation de mettre son infirmière en chef sur les plannings de l'autre bâtiment carcéral et ça le dérangeait beaucoup. Il ne voulait pas être privé d'infirmière pendant des demi-journées entières. Alors il réfléchit, il se masse les tempes et essuie une goutte de sueur. Cette restriction de budget et de personnelle lui en donnait parfois des insomnies et il avait mal à la tête. Il réfléchit et l'idée lui vient d'un coup. Il l'efface aussitôt car ça ne s'est jamais fait. Les détenues ont des jobs au sein de la prison pour qu'elle soit un maximum autonome, comme en cuisine, en laverie, en maintenance, en entretien, etc. mais on n'a jamais mis une détenue à l'infirmerie. Pourtant l'idée est là car il a la candidate idéale. Etudiante en Médecine. Détenue 139 GC. Clarke Griffin.

Un matin, un gardien avec le sourire en coin, s'approche lentement de la tablée de Clarke, Vause et la bande. Il prend un malin plaisir à torturer Clarke. Elle le reconnait, c'est déjà lui qui lui avait apporté la précédente enveloppe retenant de si mauvaises nouvelles – dont elle n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée des suites. Il lui tend une note signée du conseillé Montgomery et lui dit d'un ton plus que méprisant : « affectation pour toi Griffin, allez au boulot. On t'attend dans une demi-heure à l'infirmerie dans l'aile est. Tiens prend ce badge pour pouvoir y accéder. » Il lui jette l'objet en question qu'elle rattrape du bout des doigts. Clarke observe la note et le badge et ne comprend pas mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il était déjà parti.

CHAPITRE 24

A l'heure dite, Clarke passe devant un gardien en lui montrant ce nouveau badge - que Nichols, toute fière d'elle, lui avait accroché à la poche de son polo orange – et franchit les grilles facilement. Elle longe un couloir sombre qu'elle ne connait pas. Elle aperçoit une porte au fond dont les vitres laissent passer une clarté attirante et une fois à hauteur de la porte, elle lit l'inscription : « INFIRMERIE ». Elle frappe et entend une voix de femme lui répondre d'entrer. Elle entre.

Clarke est, pendant quelques secondes, aveuglée par la luminosité de la pièce blanche, dont la fenêtre donnait plein soleil à cette heure précise. Quand elle fait le point, elle remarque une femme assise derrière un bureau, entourée d'un placard à pharmacie sous scellé, d'une table d'occultation, d'une lampe de chirurgie, de plusieurs plateaux d'instruments et d'une étagère remplit de manuel basique. Clarke se sent soudain dans un environnement familier. Même si elle avoue que tout l'équipement est très sommaire, elle se sent soudain mieux et en confiance et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas éprouver une telle sensation.

Elle s'avance et la femme lève enfin la tête de ses dossiers. Clarke aperçoit à peine les traits de son visage derrière cette crinière épaisse brun-roux et frisée. La femme se lève, elle est grande. Elle dégage son visage et passe ses cheveux en arrière, elle est magnifique. Elle s'avance et tend la main à Clarke.

« Pile à l'heure Génial ! Bonjour. Je suis l'infirmière Luna Stevens chargé des soins des détenues la prison ouverte de Litchfield. »

Clarke saisit sa main et la serre sans dire un mot.

LUNA : Clarke Griffin c'est ça ?

GRIFFIN : Oui c'est ça.

LUNA : Ok. Voilà, est-ce qu'on vous a dit pourquoi vous étiez là ?

GRIFFIN : Non pas vraiment, on m'a parlé d'une affectation.

LUNA : Exactement, cette satané prison doit faire face à un manque de personnel hospitalier, du coup je dois faire des gardes en HP et donc je dois former quelqu'un aux petits soins urgent qui peuvent advenir à tout moment et aux soins régulier dont ont besoin certaines détenues.

GRIFFIN : Ok, je comprends mais pourquoi moi ?

LUNA : Question stupide.

GRIFFIN : Hm… oui pardon, j'étais étudiante en médecine. Ça fait de moi la meilleure candidate c'est ça ?

LUNA : Exact ! Donc, aujourd'hui nous allons passer en revue tes connaissances, que je me fasse une idée de ton niveau. Ensuite nous verrons les dossiers des filles sous traitement quotidien.

GRIFFIN : Très bien.

LUNA : Ça te va ?

GRIFFIN : Hm… c'est parfait. Dit-elle étonnée de la question.

LUNA : Il y a pire comme affectation pour une fille comme toi.

GRIFFIN : Je crois oui. Merci.

LUNA : Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier. C'est Montgomery qui a eu l'idée. D'ailleurs il en prend l'entière responsabilité étant donné que jamais une prisonnière n'a été affectée ici.

GRIFFIN : Je vais faire gaffe à pas faire de connerie alors ! Veut plaisanter Clarke mais L'infirmière Stevens ne réagit pas.

L'infirmière Luna et Clarke passèrent donc la journée dans la salle d'infirmerie à réviser les bases de la médecine, les notions, les thermes, les principales précautions à prendre en prison, les attentions particulières a apporté à certaines prisonnières et celles à qui il ne faut pas administrer d'antalgiques… La journée passa très vite et Luna fit quitter les lieux à Clarke juste avant l'heure du repas.

En partant, Luna rattrapa la détenue Griffin par le bras et lui dit « Bon boulot, on se voit demain pour la suite ». Clarke sourit légèrement, elle n'avait absolument rien fait si ce n'est, prouver qu'elle n'avait pas roupiller pendant ces deux ans de médecine, et qu'elle avait assez de mémoire pour retenir les contre-indications de soins pour certaines prisonnières et reconnaître immédiatement celles qui étaient en traitement.

Néanmoins, elle partit se coucher ce soir-là, le cœur un peu moins lourd. Surement l'odeur spécial de désinfectant de l'infirmerie qui l'avait shootée un peu ? Ou bien la nostalgie des heures passées à travailler à l'hôpital et à se rendre utile ? Après la mort de son père, elle avait un peu perdu le gout de sauver des vies mais les réflexes étaient toujours là, fort heureusement et de bons moments se ravivaient à elle. Ces moments en labos, en stages, en amphis… Une brève pensée s'insinua en elle avant de repartir aussitôt n'étant pas d'actualité. Cette idée étant qu'un jour, il faudrait qu'elle reprenne ses études.

Les journées suivantes furent rythmées d'une toute autre allure pour Clarke. Il restait peu de temps à Luna pour la former et pour qu'elle ne fasse ses premières heures de garde seule, donc Luna ne perdait pas de temps. Un après-midi elles eurent un cas pratique. La pauvre Nicky Nichols s'était blessée à l'atelier des métiers d'électricien avec une machine à soudé. Clarke était ravi d'avoir une première patiente même si elle compatissait à la douleur de Nichols.

Griffin s'autorisa même une blague, dans le dos de l'infirmière Stevens bien évidement.

GRIFFIN : Nichols, chose importante, surtout tu reviens demain pour refaire des soins ok ?

NICHOLS : Pas de problème M'dame !

GRIFFIN : Et Nichols, tu devrais éviter Morello pendant quelques jours … ou bien sert toi de ton autre main !

Nichols semble autant choquée qu'amusée par les propos de Clarke et s'empresse de réagir.

NICHOLS : C'est chiant mais je suis une pro main gauche ou main droite, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi !

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil et saute de la table d'occultation avant de partir en riant très fort.

NICHOLS : Mais c'était très drôle Griffin, très drôle !

Le lendemain Clarke est très occupé, toutefois elle quitte tout avec fracas quand on l'informe qu'elle a une visite. Elle court presque, elle espère, autant qu'elle redoute que ce soit Lexa. Et effectivement c'était elle. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le début de la semaine et beaucoup de choses s'était passées depuis.

Clarke lui explique sa nouvelle affectation à l'infirmerie. Lexa se rejoint puisque ça à l'air de la faire sourire et lui faire passer le temps. Clarke lui explique qu'elle a nouveau le sentiment d'être utile. Lexa lui fait part de sa conviction qu'elle est faite pour ça et qu'elle doit continuer.

Lexa lui explique qu'il faut qu'elle retourne à ThreeGreen pour fermer la saison, bouclé l'hôtel pour l'hiver, payé et renvoyé jusqu'à l'année prochaine, le personnel, et régler ces démarches administratives. Elle en est désolée mais elle n'a pas le choix, déjà Octavia lui a rendu un grand service, il faut qu'elle la remercie et qu'elle ne lui laisse pas l'hôtel plus longtemps sur les bras. Elle lui promet de revenir dès qu'elle aura fini. Elle lui promettre d'être là pendant le procès pour la soutenir, pour qu'elle ait la force de témoigner et de justifier les actes courageux de son père que l'on essaye de discréditer. Clarke lui demande si pendant ces derniers jours, elle était chez sa mère. Lexa lui répond que non, qu'elle était seule sur la côte de Bay City.

Clarke se rend compte qu'elle est restée pour pouvoir la voir une deuxième fois, plus de visites auraient été interdite dans la semaine. Ensemble, main dans la main, yeux dans les yeux, elles passent de longues minutes sans dire un mot, sans d'autres explications. Elles savourent juste un moment de silence – dans un bruit de fond assourdissant de salle de visites bondée de détenues et leurs familles. Les intentions passent parfois mieux par un regard que par des mots maladroits. Alors elles se contentent de se regarder et c'est comme si elles avaient la même vision, la vision d'une promesse, la vision d'un jour où elles se retrouverons.

Quand l'heure de fin sonne, Clarke a le cœur serré, elle sait que c'est son cas aussi, elle sait qu'elle l'aime et elle n'a plus peur. Elle reprend petit à petit confiance en elle.

Elle aimerait réitérer leur étreinte, elle aimerait l'enlacer et lui prouver tout son amour en un baisé enflammé mais le gardien de la dernière fois est toujours au même poste et il la surveille déjà depuis le début de l'entretien. Elle regrette amèrement de ne pas pouvoir défier l'autorité mais cette fois-ci elle veut garder son job, elle veut garder son calme alors elle attend la fin des visites, elle attend que les gardes sortent les détenues en file indienne. Elle attend debout à deux mètres de Lexa qui s'est levée aussi. Le gardien en question est prêt à la rappeler à l'ordre mais Montgomery – ici par hasard ? on ne le saura jamais – l'interpelle et lui ordonne de lui laisser quelques minutes.

Dans les yeux de Clarke, on peut lire un « merci » à l'attention de Montgomery qui quitte déjà les lieux. Elle se retourne et il ne faut qu'un millième de seconde pour qu'elles se jettent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Emprisonnant directement son corps de ses bras, Clarke retrouve le goût de ses lèvres et y goute encore et encore dans un jeu de lèvres effréné. Lexa laisse glisser ses mains dans son dos pour finir dans ses cheveux et elle approfondit leur baiser. Le gardien les regarde avec un air suffisant mais les laisse faire suite à l'ordre donnée par son supérieur. Elles aimeraient en profiter plus longtemps, elles en veulent toujours plus mais dans un dernier élan, un dernier baisé dans un souffle, elles se séparent et Clarke retourne lentement vers la sortie de la salle. Elle passe devant le gardien qui la foudroie du regard. Elle ne se laisse pas impressionner, elle tient tête à son regard et se caresse la lèvre inférieure comme pour lui montrer combien c'était bon, divin même délicieux.

Clarke disparait après avoir jeté un dernier regard et un dernier sourire vers Lexa qui quitte aussi les lieux par le sasse visiteur. Clarke retourne à l'infirmerie mué par une vague de sensations qu'elle tente de retenir le plus possible en elle, la douceur de ses lèvres, le contact de son corps et la chaleur de sa peau. Elle reprend ses esprits devant le regard interrogateur de Luna et se remet vite au boulot.

CHAPITRE 25

Clarke avait vu son quotidien changé au sein de la prison. Quand Luna était de garde à l'unité psychiatrique, Clarke prenait la sienne à l'infirmerie. La plupart du tout il n'y avait pas foule, il est vrai que les petits bobos, il y en avait beaucoup mais rien de très excitant -du point de vue du futur médecin, et heureusement -du point de vu de la détenue.

Elle passait donc le plus clair de son temps à lire des manuels de médecine et à en absorber le contenu ou bien à regarder par la fenêtre. La vue sur la forêt lui offrait chaque jour le spectacle de l'automne qui s'installe, elle voyait les feuilles roussir lentement puis les voyait échouer au sol après avoir virevoltées dans le vent. Les couleurs changeaient, l'air s'humidifiait bref le temps suivait son cours et dehors les saisons se passaient le flambeau sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

Mais elle ignore qu'enfin quelqu'un va s'occuper de son cas, elle ignore qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, dans le palais de justice de Détroit, le juge de la cour suprême se replonge dans l'affaire de la centrale avec un café très serré dans sa tasse.

Le procès allait débuter bientôt et il voulait absolument tout repasser en revue. Les faits dataient de plus de deux et demi, le dossier s'était largement étoffé au fil des années sous le coup de nombreux témoignages et multiples expertises. C'était son prochain dossier important, aussi bien médiatique que morale et il n'allait plus travailler que sur lui. Il reclassa les différents classeurs, pochette et feuillets qui le composait, il les rangea dans l'ordre dans lequel il voulait les relire mais une note s'envola et tomba au sol. 

Cette note, le Juge Armand, la ramasse en vitesse et voulu la ranger mais l'entête du cabinet West, Roland & Clint allié au cachet de la prison de Litchfield au bas de la page, l'intrigue fortement. Il parcourt en travers les quelques lignes puis tique. La mimique sur son visage s'efface alors qu'il replace ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez pour relire l'intégralité du document.

« La détenue 139GC GRIFFIN Clarke, jugée et condamné pour coups et blessures aggravé et tentative d'homicide (dossier 345-89 COLINS contre GRIFFIN) est retenue à la prison fédérale de Litchfield. »

Il se gratte la tête et pense à haute voix.

« Griffin ? Griffin ? Jack Griffin est l'une des principales victimes de cette explosion à la Centrale. Serait-ce sa fille ?»

Il continue sa lecture.

« Dans le cadre de cette détention, elle se voit obligée de témoigner dans l'Affaire de la Centrale Electrique de Skyfalls lors de séance réduite et sous surveillance au sein même de la prison. Elle est un témoin clef pour clarifier l'état d'esprit de l'ingénieur en chef Jack Griffin au moment des faits (…) Jusque-là elle à livrer ses témoignages sans aucun souci (…) Refuse toute coopération avec les avocats qui représentent l'ancien Conseil d'Administration de ladite centrale (…) Agression physique sur la personne de Maitre West (…) comportement dangereux (…) amène de lourdes répercutions (…) Prolongation de peine recommandée »

Il repose la note sur le large bureau en acajou et y ajoute ses lunettes. Il réfléchit, sa voix résonne dans le silence parfait de son antre de travail.

« Jack Griffin est une victime dans cette histoire mais il est vrai qu'il faut encore définir ses réelles intentions et motivations le jour de l'explosion, mais que Diable fait sa fille unique en détention ? »

Le juge commence à froncer les sourcils sans pouvoir se radoucir. Il appui avec force que le bouton de l'interphone et hurle à son assistant de rappliquer au plus vite. Moins d'une minute plus tard, l'assistant maigrelet aux cheveux gras entre dans le bureau d'un pas pressé. A peine avait-il atteint le bord du bureau qu'il sait l'humeur de son patron. Il se voit charger de trouver le dossier de l'affaire Collins contre Griffin qui a mené l'un de ces précieux témoins en prison.

Une demie heure et trois tasses de café noir plus tard, l'assistant revient auprès du juge avec le dossier en question. Le juge fit signe à son assistant de rester et de s'assoir. Ce qu'il fit sans pose de question en écoutant le Juge lire et penser à haute voix.

« Alors le jeune Mr Collins, Finn accuse Mlle Griffin, Clarke de tentative d'homicide. Le coup porté à l'arme blanche a perforé un poumon et fait subir de graves dommage aux système circulatoire et aurait pu atteindre le cœur à quelques millimètres près. Coups et blessures : jugée coupable. Facteur aggravant : l'inculpée est étudiante en médecine. Non-assistance à personne en danger : coupable. Délit de fuite : coupable. Après des mois de traque, des inspecteurs l'ont retrouvée. Coupable de tous les chefs d'inculpation ? Qui été le président de la séance ? Oh très bien ça ne m'étonne pas … tentative d'homicide involontaire … ridicule. Ils n'ont même pas tenue compte des circonstances atténuantes et des réels motifs de la dispute. Une femme peut être dangereuse lorsqu'elle est en colère néanmoins je pense qu'une étudiante en médecine qui veut réellement tuer son petit ami, ne loupe pas la position du cœur. »

Il referme le dossier. Il est fou de rage. Comment ce juge avait-il put la condamnée à ce point pour cette affaire ? Surtout s'il était au courant qu'elle était témoin important dans cette gigantesque affaire qu'est celle de l'explosion de cette centrale hydro-électrique. Il repose ses lunettes une nouvelle fois sur le bureau et se masse les tempes.

« Graham, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'envoyer une note au juge de l'affaire Colins ainsi qu'aux avocats de West, Roland et Clint. Je veux que sur le champ soit annuler cette condamnation. Je décrocherai moi-même le téléphone si le bureau du Juge vous pose des problèmes. Je veux que les avocates du cabinet West et machin soit dans mon bureau demain matin à la première heure. Et appelé la prison de Litchfiel immédiatement. Je veux que dans moins de vingt-quatre heures cette jeune fille soit libre »

Graham, note tout sur son calepin avec un léger rictus puis s'enfuis du bureau pour accomplir ses tâches. Le juge Armand, se balance dans son siège et pense « mon Dieu, cette affaire est énorme, les répercussions sont grandes, comment se fait-il que je n'aie rien su ? Elle pourrait même être en danger dans cette prison, certain ne recule devant rien pour faire taire des témoins. Et elle est la fille de l'ingénieur qui voulait révéler une grosse manigance, elle en sait certainement beaucoup. Les ex membres du conseil sont louches… je dois reprendre tout depuis le début ».

Il ouvre enfin la première page du dossier de la Centrale. Il remet ses lunettes et soupire. Il garde cependant la note rédigée par le cabinet d'avocats à portée de main et entreprend de commencer à relire cet énorme dossier.

Clarke Griffin ne s'en doute pas mais dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, elle sera libre, mais pour l'instant, elle fait les cents pas dans l'infirmerie en énumérant des molécules chimiques à haute voix. Elle exerce sa mémoire, elle a décidé de ne plus perdre son temps à rêvasser. Elle assume son statut et avance coute que coute. Un jour elle sortira et elle a un avenir à construire. Lexa ne voudrait surement pas vivre avec une fille que la prison aurait détruite alors elle reprend du poil de la bête et étudie en attendant quelques patientes égratignées.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 26

Au sein de la prison de Litchfield, tous les jours se ressemblent et ce matin-là était semblable à tous les autres. Clarke ouvre un œil et s'étire. Elle entend la foule de femmes autour d'elle qui se réveillent aussi. Certaines baillent, certaines font déjà des pompes ou d'autres exercices physiques en se soutenant mutuellement et d'autres râlent déjà de bon cœur et surtout de bonne heure.

Elle se lève, se frotte les yeux et regarde Vause encore sous son drap, totalement recouverte pour éviter de la voir la lumière du jour. Clarke se lève et s'approche d'elle. Elle appuis son pied contre la couverture, là où devrait se trouver sa cuisse et la remue un peu pour la réveiller. Vause grogne et s'agite enfin sous le drap.

VAUSE : Quoi ?! dit-elle la voix rauque et endormie.

GRIFFIN : Lèves-toi !

VAUSE : Déjà ? noooon je n'ai pas envie…

GRIFFIN : Aller, quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

VAUSE : Rien …

Clarke se penche sur Vause encore dans son lit pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

GRIFFIN : Ah oui ? Tu n'es pas un peu fatigué de ton escapade de cette nuit ?

Alex Vause se redresse soudain sur sa couche et regarde Clarke avec de grands yeux.

GRIFFIN : J'ai vu que tu n'étais plus là pendant un bon bout de temps !

VAUSE : Chuuut !

GRIFFIN : Aller, viens avec moi, j'ai faim !

VAUSE : Hm… ok j'arrive, laisse-moi cinq minutes.

GRIFFIN : je sors dépêche-toi je t'attends…

Clarke sort du box et se dirige vers la sortie. A la porte, elle remarque Chapman qui observe le dortoir en espérant apercevoir quelqu'un.

GRIFFIN : Vause magne toi, il y a Chapman qui t'attend à la porte.

Sur ces simples mots, Vause se leva d'un bon de son lit, enfila un sweat et ses chaussures et rejoignit Clarke et Piper pour aller à la cantine au milieu du flots de détenues encore somnolentes ou déjà bien agitées.

Oui c'était un matin comme tous les autres. Clarke et ses camarades Vause, Chapman, Nichols, Morello et Boo prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Nichols tentait de soudoyer Clarke pour en savoir plus sur la magnifique infirmière Stevens pendant que Morello la foudroyait du regard, jalouse comme un puce et pourtant totalement dans le déni sur sa relation avec Nicky.

Jusque-là, c'était encore un matin comme les autres, où les couleurs de l'automne envahissaient parfois les esprits et apportaient la mélancolie. Clarke parfois se disait qu'elle ne survivrait pas à un hiver sans elle mais ses pensées étaient vite chassées par les rires et les embrouilles tout autour d'elle. Elle commençait à trouver un équilibre dans ce monde de brute. Elle commençait à accepter son sort sans sombrer dans la folie. Elle en ressortirait plus forte. C'était son but. C'était son ambition.

Et puis le bruit de pas caractéristiques du gardien porteur de mauvaises nouvelles résonne au loin dans un couloir. Clarke, comme doté d'un sixième sens ou d'une aptitude remarquable à sentir les évènements arriver, l'entend comme un animal qui entend un bruit suspect à des dizaines de mètres de lui. Elle relève la tête et regarde vers l'entrée de la cantine. Rien, seul le va et vient des détenues. Pourtant elle reste fixée sur ce point encore quelques secondes et le gardien apparait. Son cœur fait un bon dans sa poitrine. Le gardien s'arrête et la cherche du regard dans la grande salle de réfectoire bondée de femmes. Quand il la trouve, elle le regarde déjà. Il est surpris mais avance vers elle sans le montrer. Clarke se questionne, elle ne retrouve pas sur son visage ce léger rictus qu'il affiche afin de paraître toujours supérieur et satisfait de lui. Non, ce n'est pas sa mine habituelle et Clarke en ai presque décontenancée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il m'apporte encore comme nouvelle désastreuse ? » Se demande-t-elle.

Le gardien arrive à sa hauteur. Toutes ses camarades ont cessé leurs conversations et s'inquiète en regardant Clarke. Le gardien lui tend un document officiel, estampillé du logo du Palais de Justice de Detroit. Elle le saisit d'une main tremblante. Elle le lit. Les minutes défilent au ralentit pour toutes ses amies qui l'observent et craignent aussi le pire.

Une larme perle au bord des yeux bleus de Clarke. Mauvais signe pense Chapman. Puis un sourire discret mais sincère souligne ses lèvres où la larme vient de s'échouer. Bon signe pense Vause.

VAUSE : Griffin ? Tout va bien ?

Clarke ouvre la bouche mais aucun mot ne sort. Elle reste muette et relit les lignes.

VAUSE : Clarke ?

GRIFFIN : Je n'y crois pas ! Je sors … Murmure-t-elle.

NICHOLS : Permission de sortie temporaire ?

GRIFFIN : non, apparemment non.

Les autres s'interrogent et le gardien leur donne quelques réponses.

GARDIEN : Aller Griffin ! Effectivement tu sors, ta condamnation a été annulée, tu es libre.

CHAPMAN : Libre ?

GARDIEN : Libre comme l'air oui. Si tu as des trucs à récupérer au dortoir vas-y et après tu te pointe au hall C pour la procédure de sortie. Allé bon vent Griffin !

Elle reste interdite en fixant toujours les quelques lignes sur le papier. Ses camarades se sont levées et l'entourent pour lire le bout de papier miracle qui vient de lever la peine de leur amie Clarke, devenue camarade loyale, fidèle et courageuse. Elles la félicitent joyeusement si bien que tout le réfectoire s'intéresse à ce qui se passe. Clarke est totalement sonnée pendant quelques secondes, elle ne réalise pas bien, elle pense à une mauvaise blague.

C'est Vause, qui l'avait pris sous son aile dès la première minute, qui la force à reprendre le dessus. Elle la soulève de son tabouret pour la mettre droite sur ses jambes, elle la soutient par les épaules, la regarde droit dans les yeux et enfin lui murmure à l'oreille : « Allé Clarke file de là, va la retrouver ».

Clarke réagit enfin. Elle observe les femmes autour d'elle qui viennent la saluer à tour de rôle. Elle les embrasse et échange de nombreuses accolades. Certaines la remercie pour les soins qu'elle leur a apportée. Certaines ne disent rien mais n'en pensent pas moins et font un simple signe de tête. Nichols en particulier, la tient longuement dans ses bras et l'enlace fort, elle la remercie encore pour l'avoir sauvée des griffes de Nia et Ontari. Elles se regardent et se comprennent. Cet événement qu'elles avaient vécu ensemble les avaient marquées à jamais. Clarke prend le chemin de la sortie en serrant des mains mais elle se retourne et cherche quelqu'un des yeux dans la salle. Elle la trouve. Elle échange un sourire discret et bienveillant avec Navi Stone qui se trouve à l'autre bout du réfectoire et qui, comme toujours, regarde de loin les événements sans vraiment prendre part. Cela suffit comme adieux, Clarke s'en voulait encore de ce qui aurait pu se passer avec elle et Stone avait parfaitement compris. Elles en restent là.

Quand Clarke approche de la sortie de la cantine, elle entend quelqu'un taper dans ses mains. Elle a à peine le temps de se retourner que le bruit de clappement se double puis se triple. Bientôt c'est toutes les détenues présentes dans la cantine qui applaudissent Clarke. Son cœur se soulève. Il y a ici une forme de solidarité qui peut faite beaucoup de bien. Les détenues sont heureuses de voir Clarke quitter la prison, elle était quelqu'un de trop bien pour rester ici et toutes le savaient.

Clarke quitte ces couloirs maintenant familiers avec un brin de nostalgie mais quand elle franchit les grilles du Hall C, son cœur s'emporte et elle pense enfin à cette chance qui lui est accordée.

Elle rejoint son conseiller Montgomery et l'infirmière Stevens dans un local. Il lui fait signer quelques formulaires de sortie et lui explique qu'il a reçu une missive du Palais de Justice tard hier soir qui ordonnait sa libération immédiate puis un coup de fil ce matin à l'aube du Juge Armand lui-même pour presser les choses. Elle est stupéfaite, elle le questionne mais il n'en sait pas plus alors ils échangent quelques banalités. L'agent Montgomery sait que son discours sur l'appréhension de la liberté qu'il débite à ses détenues est inutile avec elle. Il lui avoue qu'il a toujours pensé que sa présence ici était injuste. Elle lui sourit mais parle peu. Il lui tend un carton avec son matricule, nom, numéro de dossier et date d'entrée inscrits au marqueur. Il y a dedans toutes ses affaires personnelles qu'elle avait laissée aux portes de la prison à son arrivée.

Elle soulève le couvercle et sourit de toutes ses dents. Son regard enfin s'illumine presque comme avant. La petite lueur de bonheur se ravive tout doucement.

L'agent Montgomery prend congé. Clarke reste avec Luna. L'infirmière lui confie qu'elle a beaucoup de talent avec les patients, et qu'elle est largement assez intelligente, intuitive et réfléchit pour faire un excellent médecin plus tard. Elle lui confie sa foi en elle. Clarke est très touchée et retient quelques larmes de joie et de soulagement.

Pendant leur conversation, Clarke s'était déshabillée à la hâte -à présent nullement gênée par la nudité en public, du moins devant une autre femme. Elle se délaisse de cet horrible pyjama orange avec un certain plaisir et enfile son vieux jean et ses boots dont ses pieds remercie la mémoire et le confort. Ensuite elle remet son débardeur et sa chemise à carreaux noir et rouge. Elle remet à son poignet la montre de son père qui lui a beaucoup manquée et ses bracelets. Elle glisse son portefeuille et les lettres de Lexa, qu'elle a récupérée dans son box, dans sa poche arrière de jean et va pour mettre son blouson de cuir mais Luna l'arrête. Elle lui tend le sweat gris à capuche de la prison.

« Mets ça ! Je sais que tu n'as surement pas envie d'emporter un souvenir mais il fait froid dehors. »

Clarke lui sourit largement et accepte de le mettre avant d'enfiler son cuir. Elle la remercie pour la chance qu'elle lui a donnée et espère avoir été à la hauteur. Luna lui confirme que oui et lui fait ses adieux.

Après quelques minutes, Clarke passe les dernières grilles de sécurité de la prison ouverte. A chaque pas son cœur bat de plus en plus fort. A bord d'un petit bus, elle traverse un petit bois puis longe les autres bâtiments HP et QHS, des flashs de mémoires l'assaillent puis s'envolent, enfin elle arrive à l'entrée principale de l'établissement pénitentiaire et aux pieds de deux grands miradors, on la dépose près des grilles métalliques gigantesques, renforcées et barbelés.

Elle parcourt les derniers mètres à pied. Elle entend la voix d'un gardien armé qui hurle « Ouvrez les portes. » et les larges portes grillagées s'ouvrent lentement devant elle dans un grincement agaçant. Son cœur est au bord de l'explosion et sa respiration s'est arrêtée.

Elle franchit la limite et comme si elle changeait de monde et d'univers, elle respire profondément, comme si depuis tout ce temps l'air lui avait manqué.

Les grilles se referment derrière elle sans plus de discours ni de ménagement. Les gardiens déjà détournent leurs regards d'elle. Son cœur bat fort, elle est libre. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague tout compte fait. Elle regarde à droite et à gauche et remarque un panneau qui indique Ann Harbor, la prochaine ville vers l'Est. Elle ignore si quelqu'un a été prévenue de sa libération mais quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne peut pas rester là, alors elle décide d'avancer. Elle part sur le bord de la route d'un pas assuré et le sourire aux lèvres, rêvant déjà de grandes retrouvailles. Il y a toujours sa conscience qui en arrière-plan n'oublie pas le procès à venir mais à cet instant, elle ne veut que profiter de sa liberté. Ça n'a l'air de rien mais marcher seul et pouvoir aller où elle veut est un plaisir infini après des mois en cage.

Au bout de quelques mètres, elle remercie intérieurement Luna de lui avoir permis de garder son sweat. L'automne avait été doux mais déjà le vent d'hiver soufflait fort et le ciel était bien gris. Elle tire sur sa chemise à carreaux, rabat la capuche jusque devant ses yeux et tire sur le col de son blouson noir pour se camoufler un peu plus. Elle cogne du pied dans un caillou qui s'envole au loin et rebondit sur la route. Elle sourit, elle reprend vie. Elle se sent rebelle, un peu paumé mais en vie et enfin libre. Elle a du mal à prendre conscience que ce cauchemar est fini. Elle a du mal à dire au revoir à toutes ces femmes qu'elle a rencontré et qui mine de rien ont changé sa perception de la vie mais elle met un pied devant l'autre et met de la distance entre elle et la prison.

Elle constate que la prison l'a vraiment changée mais elle fera tout pour que ce soit en bien. C'était si soudain d'être libre qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y préparer, cela semble stupide pourtant c'était souvent nécessaire. Se préparer à quitter un univers en huit clos pour retourner dans le monde réel était souvent utile mais Clarke n'y avait pas eu le droit. Tempi, elle préfère être libre. Elle savoure l'air frais dans ses poumons. Elle savoure le silence sur la route déserte au bord des bois défraichit par l'automne. Elle goute à la solitude. Il n'y a personne à des kilomètres à la ronde et elle adore cela. Enfin un peu de calme après des mois de vie infernal.

Elle marche pendant près de trois quart d'heure sans croiser personne sur la route. Quand elle se retourne, elle ne voit désormais plus la prison mais une peu avant elle avait pu constater la grandeur de l'établissement, vue de loin c'était effectivement gigantesque et plus elle avançait, plus la prison s'éloignait comme un vieux souvenir.

Elle continue de marcher savourant sa liberté quand une voiture noire, roulant carrément au-dessus des limites autorisées, passe à toute allure à côté d'elle. La vitesse soulève les feuilles mortes de terre et elles s'envolent en tourbillonnant dans les airs tout autour d'elle. Clarke suit la voiture des yeux quelques secondes mais continue sa route quand soudain les pneus crissent exagérément sous un coup de frein précipité. Clarke se retourne, surprise. Les pneus ont laissé des traces noires sur le bitume et le pot d'échappement fume dans l'air froid. La voiture s'est stoppée.

Clarke reste immobile. Elle ne connait pas cette voiture alors elle s'attend à tout, même à se défendre. Les vitres sont teintées et les portes de la grosse berline noire restent closes. Clarke pense aux agents du Gouvernement puis elle remarque enfin les plaques de la voiture aux couleurs de l'Idaho. Son cœur se soulève, elle n'ose pas formuler d'hypothèse, son esprit reste figé et sa respiration aussi, puis elle entend la clenche de la poignée qui fait bondir son cœur.

Les secondes défilent lentement mais son cœur bat à toute rompre. Clarke quitte la terre et pose le pied sur le bitume, poussée par son intuition pendant que la portière s'ouvre et qu'en sort précipitamment une femme brune. Immédiatement celle-ci se retourne vers notre blonde fraichement libre, plantée au milieu de la route. Le cœur de Clarke explose. C'est Lexa. C'est elle qui vient de sortir de la berline avec le regard confus et paniqué comme si elle venait de terminer une course contre la montre dont dépendait sa vie. Elles se regardent fixement et intensément mais Clarke n'ose toujours pas y croire, pourtant elle est bien là. Elle est venue la chercher.

Clarke se précipite sur elle et le temps reprend son court normal. Elles s'embrassent à en perdre le souffle, elles s'enlacent à s'en faire mal aux mains. Elles s'empressent de se coller l'une à l'autre quitte à ce que ce soit brutal. Elles se sont trop manquées, elles sont enfin réunies et rien ne pourrait les séparer. Elles s'accrochent l'une à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Seules sur la route, la voiture immobilisée, le moteur qui tourne encore, elles s'étreignent passionnément de longues minutes. Lexa fait tomber la capuche de Clarke pour mieux la regarder dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Les mots ne sont pas utiles, seuls les baisés peuvent exprimer ses sentiments. Le vent froid s'engouffre dans leurs cheveux, les feuilles jaunit virevoltent le long de la route et les nuages gris se dissipe peu à peu pour laisser un rayon de lumière plonger sur elles, comme si la nature seule était témoin de ses retrouvailles inattendues.

CHAPITRE 27

Sur cette unique route qui mène à la prison, sur cette route peu fréquentée, il semblerait qu'elles restent enlacées une éternité. Incapable de se séparer, c'est un camion de livraison qui les klaxonne et les contourne, qui réussit l'exploit.

Clarke fait le tour de la voiture et s'engouffre côté passager. Lexa se remet au volant. Elles s'embrassent de nouveau, elles se regardent tendrement, elles n'en reviennent toujours pas. Elles sont enfin ensemble. Ces six derniers mois avaient paru durés une éternité à Clarke, elle n'ose imaginer ce qu'aurait été dix-huit mois en tout sans elle. Lexa fait demi-tour en un coup de volant, les pneus dérapent sur les bords de la route et elle s'éloigne à toute allure.

Clarke reste silencieuse, elle plaque son front contre la vitre et laisse le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Elle ne lâche pas un instant la main de Lexa posée sur le levier de vitesse. Elle se sent rassurée, en totale sécurité, elle pourrait s'endormir sans difficulté maintenant que son cœur est libéré d'un énorme poids.

Lexa baisse le dossier de son siège et lui intime de s'installer confortablement. Elle se retourne quelques secondes, tout en gardant le volant bien droit, et chope une couverture sur la banquette arrière. Elle la dépose sur les genoux de Clarke et se reconcentre sur la route. Clarke se soulève de son siège et viens déposer ses lèvres sur la joue de Lexa puis dans son cou. Lexa tourne la tête quelques secondes juste le temps de lui voler un baisé au passage. Puis Clarke s'installe au chaud et ses yeux se ferment lentement sur le paysage de forêt roussit et presque mort.

Lexa poursuit sa route. Elle tourne avant de s'engager dans Ann Arbor. Elle prend la route 23, elle roule vite mais elle a un comportement responsable. Elle savoure la présence de cette femme qu'elle aime qui dors à côté d'elle. Il est 11h du matin et Clarke semble dormir comme si elle avait des années de sommeil de retard. Les yeux sont clos, ses boucles blondes lui barrent le visage et Lexa croit déceler un léger sourire.

A midi, Clarke émerge et son ventre grogne. Toutes ces émotions lui ont ouvert l'appétit. Elle salive d'avance à l'idée de manger quelque chose, quoique ce soit, qui ne sort pas des cuisines de cette infâme prison. Lexa quitte la route 23 à hauteur de Whitmore Lake, direction le port pour trouver un petit restaurant. Le Withmore Coney semble tout indiqué. Cuisine traditionnelle nord-américaine, vue sur le lac, quelques habitués déjà attablés et ambiance bonne franquette.

On les installe face au lac, un peu à l'écart. Comme poussé par le manque, elles ne se quittent pas du repas. Il y a toujours une main ou une jambe en contact avec l'autre. Clarke dévore un énorme steak bien saignant comme elle les aime avec de grosses frites faites maison. Elle avale ensuite une part de tarte aux pommes et boule de glace vanille et prend un café. Lexa mange peu, trop occupé à détailler les traits de son visage comme si elle prenait enfin conscience de la situation. Elles finissent leurs cafés en silence en regardant le lac.

En réalité elles n'ont pas échangé beaucoup de paroles. Elles auront le temps de tout se raconter plus tard. Seul l'instant d'être ensemble compte et aucun mot ne peut exprimer ce qu'elles ressentent. Seuls leurs regards puis leurs baisers peuvent l'exprimer. Adossées à la voiture sur le parking du restaurant, leurs baisers sont observés par de gentils voyeurs collés à la vitre du resto qu'elles viennent de quitter. Puis elles reprennent la route 23, direction plus au nord.

Clarke s'était endormie pendant la première partie du trajet et ne se posait pas plus de question tant qu'elle était avec elle. Elle lui pose quand même la question alors que Lexa s'engage sur la route nationale.

CLARKE : Le nord ? On monte à SkyFalls ?

LEXA : Tu ne veux pas rentrer voir ta mère ?

CLARKE : si bien sûr que si. Répond-elle un peu hésitante.

LEXA : Tu sais, elle a reçu un coup de fil de l'agent Kane qui la prévenue que tu sortais ce matin. Elle était coincée à l'hôpital alors elle m'a demandé de venir te chercher à sa place.

CLARKE : Tu étais déjà chez elle ? Tu es dans le Michigan depuis quand ? Tu es rentrée fermer l'hôtel ?

LEXA : Hm… Alors pour répondre à tous. Non. Deux jours et Oui.

Clarke ouvre la bouche mais reste muette, elle attend plus de précisions.

LEXA : Bien sur je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai fermé l'hôtel, rangé les équipements, fait mes papiers et mes comptes, payer et renvoyer le personnel bref fin de saison habituel et je suis revenue, i peine deux jours dans la nuit. Et non je ne suis pas chez ta mère. J'ai pris une chambre dans un hôtel à Baycity.

CLARKE : okay. Je … Lexa… tu m'a manquée.

LEXA : toi aussi mon ange.

CLARKE : non je suis sérieuse, c'était … comme un trou béant dans ma poitrine qui ne se refermait jamais. Comme une plaie qui saignait sans arrêter, un peu plus chaque jour.

LEXA : Clarke, c'est fini maintenant, tu es sorti, je suis là, je ne te quitte plus.

CLARKE : Et le procès… dit-elle en prenant conscience de ce qui l'attendait bientôt.

LEXA : Je reste avec toi… promis.

Elles quittent la route 23 et la berline file sur la route 75. Les grands lacs sont proches, l'humidité de l'air change et ramène Clarke en enfance. On approche de BayCity et de la pointe du Grand Lac, un peu plus au Nord, il y a sa ville natale Skyfalls. D'ailleurs elle remarque les larges panneaux verts qui signalent les directions.

Skyfalls. Elle pense à sa mère. Elle pense à son père. Elle n'est pas prête. Elle attrape le volant et dans la précipitation fait tourner dangereusement la grosse berline vers la sortie Baycity. Lexa rattrape le coup en hurlant et reprend le contrôle de la voiture.

LEXA : Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

Elle cherche son regard fuyant en faisant très attention à la circulation contrariée autour d'elle. Clarke n'ose pas dire un mot mais Lexa comprend.

LEXA : Ok très bien. On va passer à mon hôtel. Tu as surement envie d'une douche, de fringues propres et de reprendre des forces.

Clarke sert la main de Lexa dans la sienne pour la remercier d'avoir compris son geste. Elle a besoin d'un peu de temps avant de remettre les pieds dans sa maison d'enfance, elle a besoin de reprendre son souffle après toutes ses mésaventures. Cela fait si longtemps maintenant qu'elle était partie de Skyfalls, il s'était passé tant de chose, elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps.

Elle a surtout besoin d'un moment avec elle.

La Berline noire se gare sur le large parking du Fairfield Inn. Hotel de BayCity. Clarke respire largement l'air frais et capte quelques rayons de soleil sur son visage pâle. Le port n'est pas loin, les rives de Saginaw Bay sont proches, elle a l'impression de revivre un peu et de retrouver ses sensations. Lexa l'entraine dans le grand Hôtel Trois étoiles, elles traversent le hall étincelant et s'engouffre dans un ascenseur.

Troisième étage, chambre 307. Lexa ouvre la porte sur une jolie chambre double avec large salle de bain élégante. Elle n'a pas le temps de la refermer correctement que Clarke la plaque contre cette porte d'entrée qui claque. Elle plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes et immédiatement ses mains cherchent à la délester de son long manteau en velours côtelé. Lexa lâche son sac sur le sol et entour de ses bras le corps de Clarke. Elle répond aussi fougueusement que possible à ce baiser amorcé par la blonde. Très vite manteau, blouson, sweat gris de prisonnière et pull noir tombent à terre. Elles traversent la chambre en s'embrassant et l'épaisse moquette accueille d'autres vêtements, que ses amantes empressées de se retrouver laissent derrière elles. Il est trois heures de l'après-midi, il fait grand soleil car les vents venant des lacs du Nord ont chassé les nuages et Lexa se sépare momentanément de Clarke pour fermer les rideaux mais Clarke la suit et les referme.

« Ça fait six mois, tu m'as manquée, je veux te voir » dit-elle.

Lexa est troublé de cette attitude qu'elle ne lui connait pas mais sourit à cette idée qui ne lui déplait pas le moins du monde. Il n'y a aucun vis-à-vis, la vue donne sur un petit parc puis sur l'immense parking presque vide d'un centre commercial. Lexa plaque Clarke contre la paroi vitrée, elle sent le verre glacé dans son dos, elle sent les doigts de Lexa déboutonner son jean et elle sent ses lèvres dans son cou. Le contre cou du chaud et du froid lui monte à la tête comme si l'été brulant qu'elles avaient manquées rencontrait l'hiver froid qui s'annonçait. Un effet saisissant qu'elle ressent jusque dans sa chair et ses os. Son cœur ne cesse de battre à toute vitesse, elle est soudain prise d'un vertige et son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Elle se raccroche aux épaules nues de sa compagne qui la soutient immédiatement. Celle-ci cesse les assauts de ses lèvres sur son corps et la regarde très sérieusement. On lit dans ses yeux le désir mêlé à l'inquiétude. On y lit la passion dévorante et la tendresse infinie. On y lit de l'amour tout simplement.

Le vertige ne dure pas, déjà Clarke se sent mieux sentant les bras de Lexa qui l'entourent et sentant la chaleur de ses mains dans son dos. Elle s'éloigne de la baie vitrée et entraine Lexa vers le large lit grand confort de cet hôtel haut de gamme. Le jean de Clarke rejoint les autres tissus sur la moquette, suivit d'un sous-vêtement puis de deux. A la lumière du doux soleil d'automne, quand il fait froid dehors, quand les feuilles meurent et tombent au sol les unes après les autres, il y a une immense chaleur, douce et délicate qui nait dans cette chambre d'hôtel de Bay City. Cette chaleur irradie tout d'abords du cœur. Elle fait naître dans leurs yeux un feu de joie immense aux reflets bleu d'un côté et vert de l'autre. Des nuances de flammes sortit d'un conte de fée perlé de rosé. Une, puis deux larmes se mêlent aux baisers.

Cette chaleur s'écoule dans les veines et atteints tout le corps. Il a y maintenant plus de six mois qu'elles n'ont pas partagées cela. Il y a maintenant plus de six mois que leurs corps n'attendent que ça. Imaginez que l'on vous prive d'une chose vitale pendant tant de temps. Quand cette chose vous est rendu, n'avez-vous pas envie d'en abuser ?

Et bien Clarke oui. Les tensions sexuelles palpables au sein de la prison qu'elle a fréquentée et le désir qu'elle a réprimé s'expriment soudain sous la force de caresses et de baiser que Lexa ne peut freiner. Accumulé depuis des mois ce désir charnel qui brule au fond de Clarke explose et la principale victime -consentante- est son amante brune aux yeux vert qui se cambre sous elle et qu'elle aime plus que tout au monde.

Comme une renaissance pour Clarke qui a vécue l'Enfer, elle goute enfin au paradis. Leurs lèvres et leurs langues se mêlent en un ballet amoureux, leurs mains se lient et leurs doigts s'enlacent. Leurs corps au plus près possible l'un de l'autre, dansent sur des notes qui n'existent que dans leurs têtes et que nul autre ne peut entendre. Perdues, ensemble dans un autre univers où le temps semble s'être arrêté pour leur permettre, justement de le rattraper. Six mois depuis ce départ précipité et cette condamnation injuste. Six mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas aimées. Six mois qu'elles en rêvaient nuit et jour.

Bien sûr hors de la chambre le temps s'écoule. Il est six heure et demi et la nuit est tombée quand elles quittent la chambre, fraichement douchées et bien couverte pour affronter le froid. Lexa avait emportée avec elle assez de fringues pour passer tout l'hiver ici alors elle habille Clarke d'un jean, chemise et gros pull bleu-gris qui ravive l'étincelle de ses yeux et qui porte son odeur. Clarke cache son nez à l'intérieur et respire le bonheur sur la route qui mène à SkyFalls.

Il est un peu plus de sept heures quand Clarke frappe timidement à la porte de sa maison. Elle est restée immobile sur le trottoir pendant un instant. Beaucoup de souvenirs et de fantômes rôdent autour de cette charmante maison de banlieue. Par les fenêtres, on aperçoit la lueur des lampes du salon. Sur le toit, la cheminée crache sa fumée. Dans le jardin, les feuilles ont tapissé la pelouse et la cabane pour oiseaux est à découvert dans l'arbre dénudé. Son enfance l'envahit et c'est la main de Lexa dans la sienne qui la ramène à la réalité.

Sa mère, Abigail Griffin ouvre la porte après quelques instants. Elle reste interdite quelques secondes, elle ouvre la bouche mais reste muette. Doucement elle s'approche de Clarke qui ressemble un petit chiot perdu à cet instant précis sur le perron de sa porte. Sa mère la serre dans ses bras et les vite fait entrées au chaud. Clarke, presque machinalement accroche son manteau à la patère de l'entrée comme elle la toujours fait. Aby les attendait plus tôt mais ne pose pas de question. Elle a préparé un bon repas et tout est prêt. Elle est trop heureuse de voir sa fille libre qu'elle en perd ses mots et ne sait plus trop ce qu'elle fait. Encore très machinalement, Clarke part en cuisine et ouvre la porte de la cave à vin. Elle réfléchit à peine quelques secondes et s'empare d'une bouteille. Elle passe près de la table déjà dressée et s'empare des trois verres à pied puis les rejoint au salon. Aby la regarde, sa fille a changée.

Pendant que Lexa débouche la bouteille que Clarke lui a tendu avec un tire-bouchon, Aby dévisage son enfant. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir perdu depuis très longtemps. Depuis le jour où elle était partie sur la route seule ? non. Depuis que la vérité avait éclatée ? Non plus. Non elle avait l'impression de l'avoir perdu depuis le jour même où son mari Jack n'était pas rentré à la maison. Et depuis il y avait eu des mensonges, des voyages, des choses qu'elle ignorait, et puis la prison qui de toute évidence avait rendu sa fille plus rude qu'auparavant. Du moins à cet instant, elle ne reconnait pas vraiment son enfant. Ce n'est plus la petite fille qu'elle a bercée il y a longtemps.

Clarke tend un verre à sa mère qui l'accepte et enfin elle se dévoile. Elle s'assoit tout près de Lexa sur le grand canapé face au feu de cheminé pendant qu'Aby prend place dans le fauteuil impérial en tissu bleu où Clarke lisait pendant des heures quand elle était petite.

« Maman. » Sa voix est casée et tremblante pourtant son regard et son visage sont figés. Elle se camoufle encore, réflexe de prison qu'il faudra qu'elle perde. Elle peut libérer ses émotions maintenant. Elle pourrait se laisser aller et se soulager de certaines peines mais les remparts qu'elle a érigés pour se protéger ne se démolissent pas aussi facilement. Il n'y qu'avec Lexa que c'est facile et évident.

CLARKE : Maman, je suis désolé d'être partie comme ça sans donner la moindre nouvelle. Je…

ABY : Clarke, ça ne fait rien, c'est moi…

CLARKE : S'il te plait, laisse-moi finir.

Aby acquiesce sans ouvrir la bouche.

CLARKE : Je suis partie pour de très bonnes raisons. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à Finn, ce que le dossier ne mentionne pas, c'est que c'est lui qui menaçait de s'ouvrir les veines si je le quittais. J'étais effectivement folle de rage et mais lui a perdu les pédales. Tout ça c'était un accident sous l'influence de la colère mêlé d'alcool et de mensonges. J'étais déjà un peu paumé avant de le rencontrer. J'étais totalement paumé en partant et toi maman, tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

ABY : Ma chérie je…

CLARKE : Maintenant, tous ces évènements m'ont conduite en prison et c'était loin d'être une partie de plaisir mais tu apprendras que ta petite fille sait se débrouiller même quand il n'y a plus d'issus.

ABY : Clarke je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir cru Finn et d'avoir voulu te retrouver. Jamais je ne l'aurais fait si j'avais su que … Aby ne finit pas sa phrase, ses larmes coulent sur ses joues en vagues discontinues.

CLARKE : Ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute. Les avocats de la défense me cherchaient aussi. Bref cet épisode est terminé. La prison j'y ai gouter et je jure de plus rien faire pour y retourner. Cela dit…

Aby écoute et sèche ses larmes. Lexa, discrètement passe sa main dans le dos de Clarke pour l'aider à poursuivre. Elle ne sait pas vraiment où elle veut en venir mais elle la soutiendra quoiqu'elle ait à dire.

CLARKE : … à Litchfield, il n'y a pas que des barreaux, des matons et des lits pourris. Il y a une certaine solidarité. Il y a des clans, il y a des bastons, des avis et des fois divergents, et des trahisons mais il y a aussi un lien unique, une force incroyable à se soutenir les unes les autres quand c'est nécessaire. C'est un univers replié sur lui-même, où chaque jour d'autres femmes victimes de leurs crimes entrent mais ne ressortent jamais. C'est un monde totalement à part qui n'est connecté à la réalité que quelques heures par jours par le biais d'une télé elle-même emprisonnée dans une petite cage. C'est un monde où chaque jour tu foules le même sol et tu croises les mêmes regards, tu tournes en rond et tu croises la folie à chaque détour, tu t'attaques au grillage comme un lion cage puis tu trouves une meute pour te sentir moins seul. Et pourtant j'en sort plus forte, maman ne t'en veux pas, j'en sort grandit.

ABY : Chérie, non c'est affreux… ce que tu as vécu là-bas, je ne me le pardonnerais pas… Ton conseillé m'a parlé d'une violente bagarre où tu étais impliquée ? J'aurais pu te perdre…

CLARKE : Hm … Ce n'est pas le cas donc tout va bien.

ABY : Clarke une femme est morte !

CLARKE : Cette femme surnommé la Reine des Glaces, Roberta Nia a été condamnée pour Traffic d'être humain, esclavage, prostitution et travail forcé. Elle menaçait mon amie Nicky. Je me suis défendue, je me suis battue contre Ontari, jeune psychopathe empoisonneuse d'enfants et Ontari à tuer Nia dans un geste malheureux. Alors si c'était à refaire, je le referai. Si ça me devait encore une bonne semaine de cachot, je le referais. Même si j'ai failli perdre la raison entre ses quatre murs du quartier de haute sécurité.

ABY : Comment ça ?

CLARKE : J'ai fait des drôles de rêves. De forêt immense, de ville en ruine, de bataille, de feu et de sang.

ABY : Tu faisais des cauchemars comme ça petite.

CLARKE : Hm… une vie antérieure qui vient me hanter probablement.

Aby tique. Ce genre de réflexion ne lui ressemble pas. Sa fille avait toujours été intelligente mais rationnelle peut-être trop d'ailleurs, à présent elle avait en plus une forme d'intelligence instinctive, un autre regard sur le monde qui l'entoure et Aby n'a aucune idée de tout ce qui à mener sa fille à changer. Elle est terrifiée par son instinct de mère qui lui dit que son enfant a vécu l'enfer.

CLARKE : … Peu importe. Je… maman, tout ça pour te dire que malgré l'accident, la fuite, l'arrestation, la condamnation, la prison, le procès … je ne regrette en rien d'être partie me perdre seule sur les routes…

Aby boit une gorgée de vin et tente d'assimiler toutes les paroles de Clarke qui se livre enfin. Lexa reste silencieuse. Assise près de Clarke, elle avait voulu se décalé mais Clarke tout en parlant l'en avait empêché d'un geste de la main et maintenant elle avait presque la boujoute et se s'entait presque mal à l'aise. Le feu de cheminé lui donnait soudain trop chaud et son sang s'emballait dans le circuit de ses veines.

CLARKE : Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à prendre tel ou tel route. Je pleurais, j'étais folle de rage, j'ai roulé pour m'éloigner de Skyfalls le plus possible. Je suis persuadé aujourd'hui que quelque chose me poussait sur ces routes. Ce n'est pas un simple hasard si j'ai fini ma course au milieu de la forêt, dans un cul de sac de pins et d'érables géants, à la limite d'une réserve nationale, au bord d'un lac vert aux reflets étranges et aux profondeurs insondables.

ABY : Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de me dire ? Que tu as trouvé un endroit charmant où tu veux vivre le reste de tes jours ?

CLARKE : Ce n'est pas tant pour l'endroit …

Clarke entreprend de saisir la main de Lexa dans la sienne. Cette dernière hésite mais se laisse faire et sourit timidement.

CLARKE : … que pour la personne qui y vit.

Elle quitte sa mère des yeux et plonge son regard dans celui de Lexa, totalement en panique et limite en sueur. Le regard de Clarke est lui au contraire sincèrement fier, honnête et rayonnant. Le bleu de ses yeux n'est jamais plus brillant que quand elle la regarde et Aby s'en rend vite compte. Ce bleu profond est comme un océan dont la surface salée reflète les milles étoiles du ciel au-dessus de lui, comme s'ils se fondait l'un dans l'autre et ne faisait plus qu'un. Comme si dans ses yeux, tous les éléments, même les plus différents pouvait s'alliés et s'aimer. Sa mère accuse le coup, elle lit entre les lignes, Clarke est en train de lui dire qu'elle est amoureuse… d'une femme. Elle déglutit puis sourit.

ABY : Hm… Je … j'ai déjà fait un peu connaissance avec ton amie et je dois avouer que c'est une fille charmante. Elle se faisait énormément de soucis pour toi, peut-être même plus que moi. Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu ? C'était évident pourtant !

CLARKE : Maman ?

ABY : Chaton, tu as vécu des tragédies ces dernières années et je … je ne veux que ton bonheur alors… Lexa, bienvenue dans cette famille… si on est encore une famille ?

CLARKE : Bien évidement maman.

Porté par un élan d'enthousiasme, mère et fille se lèvent et s'étreignent longuement. Lexa se lève et sourit sincèrement, elle tend sa main à Aby qui la serre et l'attire à elle pour mieux la prendre dans ses bras de force. Ce geste fait tout drôle à Lexa qui n'a pas eu de contact avec une maman aimante depuis que la sienne est décédée. Son cœur d'un coup bondit puis s'allège, comme un réconfort maternelle attendu désespérément. Clarke finit son verre de vin d'une traite comme pour sentir l'aigreur et faire passer la boule dans sa gorge qui s'est formé tout au long de cette conversation. Elle déglutit en grimaçant mais elle est soulagée, horriblement soulagée.

Ensemble, elles passent à table. Clarke et Lexa décrivent les rives du lac à Aby. Lexa lui parle de ses chiens, de son manoir et un peu de son enfance. Aby a ce regard plein de compassion qu'on parfois les médecins pour leurs patients, une compassion sincère pour ce qu'il ne peuvent pas résoudre à coup de bistouri. Pas un mot sur le procès à venir, plus un mot sur la détention, le reste de la soirée n'est dédié qu'aux bons moments à raconter.

Il est très tard quand les assiettes et les verres se vident. Il est hors de question de reprendre la route. Aby part se coucher dans sa chambre au ré du chaussé. Clarke et Lexa restent encore quelques instants en tête à tête devant les flammes du feu qui s'épuise.

CLARKE : Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

LEXA : De quoi devrais-je t'en vouloir ?

CLARKE : D'avoir tout dit à ma mère ?

LEXA : Mon ange, tu avais besoin de le dire, tu avais besoin de tout lui dire, c'est ta mère et c'est très bien comme ça. Je ne vais pas arriver à la regarder en face pendant quelque temps mais ça va passer.

Clarke rit. Pour la première fois depuis sa sortie de prison, elle rit de bon cœur. Depuis sa chambre, sa mère entend l'écho et sourit. Elle aussi est un peu soulagé ce soir et dormira beaucoup mieux que toutes les précédentes nuits. Clarke embrasse tendrement Lexa devant la cheminé qui mange ses dernières braises.

Clarke verrouille la porte d'entrée, encore un vieux réflexe. Elle tient Lexa par la main et l'emmène au premier étage. Lexa a déjà passé une nuit seule ici mais à cet instant, l'endroit lui parait nouveau et la jolie fille qui l'emmène dans sa chambre ressemble soudain à une jeune ado un peu timide. A l'instar de la femme enivrante avec laquelle elle a fait l'amour l'après-midi même, elle passe la nuit avec une Clarke douce et tendre. Allongées dans l'ancien lit au barreaux blancs de la jeune Clarke, éclairé par ses lampes de chevets orienté stratégiquement, elles discutent à voix basse tout le reste de la nuit. Lexa se perd dans les tous les dessins et les peintures aux murs. Clarke lui révèle certains secrets d'artistes et certaines petites anecdotes d'enfant. Elles se murmures des souvenirs, elles se chuchotes des désirs. La belle brune semble troublée, elle se relève et parcourt la pièce et s'arrête devant certaines œuvres aux murs, vestiges des talents de la jeune Clarke. Clarke remarque son malaise, elle s'assoit sur le rebord de son lit et cherche son attention. Quand elle la trouve, elle lit la question dans ses yeux verts qui se nuance sous l'effet des faibles lumières.

CLARKE : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ?

LEXA : Rien.

CLARKE : Lexa ne me ment pas, je le vois tout de suite.

LEXA : Toi aussi.

CLARKE : Quand t'aurais-je menti ?

LEXA : Quand je suis venue te voir.

CLARKE : et ?

Lexa ne répond pas, elle veut que Clarke comprenne toute seule. Ce que bien sur elle fait. Elle déglutit difficilement.

CLARKE : Hm… je ne t'ai pas menti. Il ne s'est rien passé.

LEXA : Tu continues.

CLARKE : Je … Ce n'était rien. Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a que toi dont j'ai envie.

LEXA : Il y a bien eu quelque chose, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Une sorte de panique inhabituel.

CLARKE : Lexa ! J'étais en prison, j'étais en perpétuelle panique, nuit et jour malgré les apparences ! Et je n'ai pensé qu'à toi à chaque instant, et j'ai été témoin de scène torrides dans les recoins de cette prison et crois moi le manque est horrible à supporter quand on nous met des couples de femmes désinhibées devant le nez. C'était une torture…

LEXA : Et pas une d'entre elles n'a tentées quoique ce soit avec toi ?

CLARKE : Pour dire la vérité, si.

Lexa a fini par s'assoir à côté de Clarke. Elles se font face et leurs mains se serrent malgré les lourds aveux qui sont en train de prendre mot. Lexa la sonde du regard. Clarke baisse la tête un court instant. Son cœur est serré et sa gorge aussi.

CLARKE : Je… Il y a eu Nichols qui m'a fait des avances, somme toutes poétiques mais qui ne m'ont pas touchée. C'est une gentille fille un peu paumée et beaucoup droguée, qui en fait s'envoie régulièrement en l'air avec Morello, qui elle, sombre lentement mais surement dans la folie en courant après un prince charmant imaginaire et en harcelant un tas de garçons.

LEXA : Ok. Sympa tes copines de cellules.

CLARKE : oui t'as vu ! Attend il y a pire. Alex Vause, grande brune ténébreuse au regard sarcastique qui aime la littérature anglaise. Extrêmement intelligente mais qui tombe pour trafic de drogue et fait tombé avec elle son ex : Chapman. Je ne te raconte pas les tensions sexuelles entre elles. Un véritable orage nucléaire, une guerre ouverte. Mais grâce à elle j'ai vite appris à survivre même si ses petits jeux de séduction avec Chapman me rendaient folle, je lui dois beaucoup. Mais je ne pensais qu'à toi et à combien tu me manquais.

LEXA : Je te crois Clarke.

CLARKE : Et puis, il y a eu un tas de nanas qui me faisait les yeux doux au détour des couloirs…

LEXA : Arrête.

CLARKE : Tu voulais savoir. Je vais tout te dire. Oui j'étais en tôle avec une centaines d'autres femmes en tout genre et parait que je ne suis plutôt pas mal alors …

LEXA : Pourquoi tu crois que je me suis inquiétée ? Tu es magnifique Clarke…

CLARKE : Alors j'ai dû apprendre à rembarrer ces femmes d'un seul regard … mais il y a eu Stone…

Le ton de sa voix a changé, elle ne plaisante plus. Lexa panique et ses yeux la trahissent.

CLARKE : Stone était différente de toutes ces femmes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres, plus terrifiantes et embarrassantes les unes que les autres. Elle était discrète, à part, comme si le monde n'avait pas d'impact sur elle. Elle avait une lueur étrange dans les yeux comme si elle savait des choses que les autres ne savaient pas. J'ai appris qu'elle tombée pour piratage informatique.

LEXA : Et cette fille, elle te plaisait ?

CLARKE : Non ce n'est pas ça. C'est son attitude et sa façon de me parler. A vrai dire on a dû se parler trois ou quatre fois pas plus…

LEXA : Mais ça a suffi à te marquer.

CLARKE : Non. Je crois que sa façon de me regarder tel que je suis me rappelais la façon dont toi tu me regarde. Et ça me manquait tellement qu'il se peut que je me sois perdu une seconde dans son regard. Il se peut que je lui aie donné l'impression que j'avais envie de plus mais à l'instant même où … c'est toi, c'est ton visage que j'ai vu en fermant les yeux parce que je ne peux aimer que toi.

LEXA : Tu aurais pu…

CLARKE : Mes lèvres n'ont embrassé personne d'autre que toi. Le destin nous à réunit. Sais-tu ce qui m'a permis d'échapper à la pire bêtise de ma vie ? Sais-tu pourquoi, alors que les lèvres de Stone visait mon cou, je me suis reculé et enfuis ?

LEXA : non, dis-moi ?

CLARKE : Toi. L'appel micro pour me convoquer aux parloirs.

Clarke baisse la tête et ne peut retenir ses larmes. Lexa lui relève la tête et cherche son regard.

LEXA : Encore une fois, je suis arrivée à temps.

CLARKE : Quoi ? Tu … tu ne m'en veux pas ?

LEXA : Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir pour ça. Tu pensais passez un an et demi derrière les barreaux, tu ne savais même pas si je t'attendrais, n'importe qui aurait fait une connerie de ce genre mais pas toi. J'ai confiance en toi, c'est aux autres que je ne fais pas confiance.

CLARKE : Je… je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé s'il n'y avait pas eu l'appel…

LEXA : On ne le saura jamais et je m'en fiche.

CLARKE : Je t'aime… tu ne peux pas savoir comme je t'aime.

Clarke essuie une dernière larme d'un revers de manche et vient coller ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa qui sourit puis répond au baiser. Tout d'abord tendre et débordant d'amour, ce baisé se poursuit une bonne partie de la nuit comme deux adolescentes qui découvre le plaisir des jeux des lèvres et de langues. Comme deux amoureuses que rien ne pressent.

Elles s'endorment à moitié lovées l'une contre l'autre, tout habillées et épuisées. Peu importe. Elles sont ensemble pour sa première nuit de liberté.

Quand elle ferme les yeux, c'est le décor de son box à Litchfield qu'elle voit. Ce matin même, elle se réveillait là-bas et ce soir elle dormait dans sa vielle chambre avec la femme qu'elle aimait tout près d'elle. Son cœur se gonfle au point que s'en est douloureux. Beaucoup trop d'évènements en même temps. Elle ne trouve pas le sommeil. Peu importe. Elle ne passera pas l'hiver emprisonnée. Elle ne passera pas l'hiver sans elle. C'est tout ce qu'elle espérait.

CHAPITRE 28

Dans la douceur, l'hiver s'est installé. Dans quelques jours le procès débutera et Clarke se sent un peu stressée mais Lexa est toujours auprès d'elle. Elles vivent ensemble à Bay city en attendant de repartit pour Lostwood à la fin du procès.

Pendant dix-huit jours elles feront le trajet jusqu'au Tribunal de Détroit pour assister à l'intégralité du procès. Pendant des jours, vont s'enchaîner des témoignages de tous les concernés, membres du comité, responsables financiers, responsable technique, ingénieurs, mécaniciens… absolument tout le personnel de la centrale témoignent, puis ceux des experts qui ont analysés les causes et conséquences de l'explosion. Leurs conclusions sont formelles. Enfin les membres de la ligue de Défense de l'Environnement avoue le sabotage. Pendant des jours et des jours, tous les discours éclairent les faits passés et le puzzle se reconstitue.

Clarke passe à la barre. Elle puise son courage dans le regard de Lexa, assise dans la salle, à côté d'Aby, au milieu de la foule venue assister à cette grande scène de tribunal. Elle parle aux jurés en toute sincérité. Elle parle de son père et sa voix témoigne de sa fragilité mais révèle la vérité. Les intentions de Jack Griffin étaient en tout point honorables. Sa mort était une tragédie ainsi que la quinzaine de victimes qui ont péris aussi. Et les experts appuis l'hypothèse très probable que le cadence des machines aurait provoquée à long terme de bien plus gros dégâts qui aurait pu mettre toute la ville de SkyFalls en danger.

Aby Griffin témoigne aussi mais les jurés ne la regardent pas comme ils ont regardé sa fille. Elle sent la culpabilité à plein nez. Elle s'en veut et cela se sent. Elle avait convaincu son mari de continuer de travailler sans réagir. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas s'en mêler et de ne pas affronter le comité. Elle lui avait fait promettre de ne rien faire. Puis, quand il ne l'avait pas écouté, quand il avait écouté plutôt sa conscience, elle avait confirmé au Directeur Wells que son mari tenterait de mettre fin à ses manœuvres. Et puis tout avait basculé. Aby Griffin pleures à la barre. Clarke Griffin laisse aussi une larme coulée sur sa joue.

Entre Noël et le jour de l'An, les jurés délibèrent. Clarke, Lexa et Aby passent les fêtes ensemble dans une ambiance chaleureuse décorée de jeunes flocons blancs qui très vite recouvrent tous les paysages alentours. Au coin de la cheminée l'air est bon, à l'abri, à la maison, Clarke passe la fin de l'année avec le sourire mais dans son œil plane le doute et l'attente du verdict.

Et puis il tombe comme un lourd écho entre les murs de bois sculpté de la salle de tribunal. Les jurés et le juge Armand en conclut à une négligence volontaire, un abus de pouvoir et complot pour les membres du conseil de la centrale et à la culpabilité des membres de la D.E.N pour leur sabotage. L'un et l'autre ayant entrainé la tragique explosion. Il est noté que le seul qui est voulu un tant soit peu éviter tout ceci était Jack Griffin lui-même, la première victime. Clarke et son témoignage réhabilite son père. Le lourd poids sur ses épaules s'envole. Elle serre sa mère dans ses bras. Elle retrouve un peu de bonheur dans le seul fait que la mémoire de son père ne soit plus entachée.

Clarke reste à SkyFalls quelque temps, elle fait visiter les rivages et les chutes du Grand Lac du Nord à Lexa. Celle-ci avait toujours un appareil photo dans ses bagages et Clarke redevient sujet principal au bord du Lac de son enfance. Lexa capture un moment de bonheur sur la pellicule. Clarke a fait la paix avec son passé et Clarke, encore se relève et s'élève. Plus belle que jamais, elle a de nouveau toujours le sourire aux lèvres et son regard est de moins en moins dur, jours après jours, les séquelles de la prison s'évadent aussi.

Et puis, pratiquement un an après, Clarke reprend la route du Nord. Mais cette fois-ci, elle a tout le loisir d'admirer le paysage qui défile parce que c'est Lexa qui conduit. La grosse berline prend le chemin du retour. Dans quelques jours elles seront à LostWood. Dans quelques jours, elles reprendront leur vie là où elles l'avaient laissée.

Comme un voyage dans le temps Clarke retrouve les montagnes majestueuses qui semblent la saluer. Elle revient à LostWood le cœur bien plus léger, l'esprit bien plus apaisé. Tous les problèmes réglés. Son séjour en cage lui laisse un gout amer mais elle se sent accompli, elle se sent plus forte. Surtout maintenant qu'elle est là avec elle, parce que quoiqu'il arrive, à l'avenir elle ne sera plus jamais seule.

Elles sont de retour au Manoir. Les chiens loups sont fous de joie. Lincoln et Octavia leur souhaite la bienvenue presque aussi fougueusement que les chiens puis leur laisse reprendre possession des lieux.

Sur la plage de sable gris, à la tombée de la nuit, Lexa enlace Clarke de ses bras. Elles perdent leurs regards dans les eaux sombre du lac. Au loin la montagne les garde a labri des maux de ce monde et plus rien ne viendra troubler ce véritable amour que même les mauvais tours n'avaient pu déjouer. Ce véritable amour qui leur permettrait de toujours se retrouver.

FIN

CHAPITRE 29. (Fin alternative. Si vous voulez arrêter là, vous le pouvez encore. Mais si vous continuez et dépassez ce happy end traditionnel, vous pourriez être, soit déçu, soit surpris. Je vous aurai prévenu.)

Clarke se réveille en sursaut et en sueur. Ses yeux s'habituent au noir, elle est dans la chambre de Lexa, en haut de la tour du manoir. Lexa dors nue sous la lourde couette et la lune éclaire encore de ses doux rayons. Lexa se réveille aussi s'entend sa compagne s'agiter à côté d'elle. Clarke est paumée, ses souvenirs sont tout embrouillés.

CLARKE : Lex depuis quand je suis rentrée ?

LEXA : rentrée d'où ? murmure-t-elle la voix endormie.

CLARKE : Du Michigan, de Litchfield !

LEXA : Quoi ? Clarke ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? rendors-toi.

CLARKE : Mais j'étais là-bas, j'ai passé six mois là-b… et puis le procès, l'hiver, la neige sur les rives du lac…

LEXA : Chérie tu n'as pas bougé d'ici depuis que tu es arrivée…

CLARKE : mon ange je crois que j'ai fait un rêve très étrange…

LEXA : C'est la dernière fois que je te fais regarder une saison entière d'Orange d'un coup. Rendors-toi mon amour….

Lexa ouvre les bras et Clarke se blotti contre elle sous la couette, bien au chaud. Clarke n'avait jamais quitté les rivages du Emerald Lake. Clarke avait vécu tout l'été près d'elle.

Cela dit comme un rêve annonciateur, le lendemain Aby Griffin appela l'hôtel et convaincu Lexa de la laisser parler à Clarke. Elle lui promet que tout ira bien mais qu'elle a besoin qu'elle revienne cet hiver pour le procès de la centrale. Son témoignage est très important, il faut absolument qu'elle rentre et elle lui promet qu'après elle la laissera s'enfuir de nouveau là ou son cœur la guidera. Comme rodé par son étrange et très réaliste rêve de la nuit dernière, Clarke accepte. Elle veut toujours réhabiliter son père et toute sa vie, elle le défendra.

L'hiver arriva à grand pas. Lexa accompagna Clarke dans le Michigan et assiste avec elle a l'intégralité du procès. Elle est sa force pour pouvoir passer à la barre. Après des semaines, les jurés délibèrent, la culpabilité du conseil général est flagrante, la responsabilité du sabotage entame à la DEN et Jack Griffin qui tentait d'éviter une plus grande tragédie fut totalement innocenté. Clarke a une impression de déjà-vu, Clarke ne réfléchit même pas aux mots qu'elle prononce, il lui semble l'avoir déjà fait.

Clarke retourne avec Lexa dans leurs montagnes pour quelques temps. L'année suivante, Lexa confie l'hôtel hors saison à un jeune couple. Lincoln et Octavia se voient confier le manoir, Ghost et Summer, en plus de GreyWind qu'ils ont déjà. Lexa ne reviendra que l'été pour ouvrir au client. Elle s'installe avec Clarke dans le Michigan près de l'hôpital universitaire. Clarke reprend ses études. Lexa est engagée comme photographe dans un magazine local et part souvent en road trip avec Nyméria (qui est le seul des loups à avoir préféré suivre sa maitresse quitte à partir loin de sa foret natale) aux quatre coins de la grande Amérique pour photographier les plus beaux paysages.

Ensemble elles continuent de vivre, chacune faisant ce qu'elles font de mieux, chacune trouvant l'équilibre entre passion, travail et vie privé. Elles s'aimenent rien de plus rien de moins.

Un soir, Clarke rentre tard de sa garde, à peine avait-elle tourné les clefs dans la serrure qu'elle entend des gémissements de loup derrière la porte. Elle sourit, son cœur bondit, si Nyméria est là, Lexa aussi. Elle est enfin rentrée de son dernier voyage.

Quand elle entre, la louve se rue sur elle pour un câlin presque tribal. Clarke se perd avec délice dans la fourrure de la chienne. Elle se relève de terre où Nyméria est encore étendu sur le flanc, toute essoufflée par leurs jeux. Elle entend l'eau de la douche qui coule, elle range son manteau et son sac, traverse le salon et part rejoindre Lexa dans la salle de bain mais avant ça elle remarque une lueur inhabituelle dans la cuisine alors elle s'approche. La table est dressée, parfaitement, élégamment, des chandelles, de la belle vaisselle, une bouteille de champagne dans son saut de glaçons, de la musique douce qui résonne dans l'appartement. Clarke reconnait la voix suave et rauque de Leonard Cohen avec I'm your man …

Clarke a le cœur qui bat la chamade. Elle se regarde dans un miroir. Elle sort de garde et ne ressemble à rien. Elle file dans la salle de bain et elle surprend Lexa sous l'eau chaude au milieu des spirales de vapeur. Elles échangent un long baisé puis échange leurs places.

Plus tard Clarke réapparait dans une légère robe bleu nuit qui lui colle à la peau parfaitement et rejoint Lexa, en tailleur pantalon et chemise noir qui remplit les coupes de somptueuses bulles de champagne millésimé. Clark s'assoit à la table et elle soulève la serviette devant elle par pure réflexe mais elle écarquille les yeux immédiatement. Il y a un écrin de velours noir dans son assiette.

CLARKE : Lexa ?

LEXA : Oui ?

CLARKE : Tu joues à quoi là ?

LEXA : Devine ?

CLARKE : vraiment ?

LEXA : Absolument.

Lexa tend la coupe à Clarke qui la prend et la repose immédiatement. Elle fait le tour de la table et vint s'agenouiller à ses pieds. Nyméria, qui voit sa maitresse au ras du sol, vient quémander un câlin. Lexa et Clarke rient. La brune chope le museau de la louve et lui murmure « Nym non ce n'est pas le moment, ma belle, au panier » et l'animal s'exécute un peu triste.

LEXA : Clarke… (elle attrape l'écrin et l'ouvre devant elle. Une bague ravissante avec un diamant étincelant est nichée à l'intérieur.) Voudrais-tu passer le reste de ta vie avec moi ? peu importe le lieu et le temps, je te fais la promesse d'être à tes côtés tout au long de cette vie et dans toutes les prochaines. Je jure de te retrouver où que tu sois, je te jure de t'aimer jusqu'à ce que je cesse d'exister.

CLARKE : Lex…je .. oui bien sûr que oui mon ange. Je le veux. Tu n'as pas besoin de bague ni de grand discours pour cela mon amour. Je suis déjà à toi depuis le soir où j'ai aperçu les traits de ton visage dans la nuit noir des bords du lac. Je suis à toi dans cette vie et dans les suivantes.

LEXA : La bague, j'y tenais. C'est un vieux bijou de famille. Je veux que tu la porte, si tu acceptes ?

CLARKE : C'est une évidence non ?

LEXA : je ne sais pas…

CLARKE : Ne doute jamais de mon amour. Lexa tu m'as sauvée la vie, tu m'as réappris à aimer, tu m'as soutenue dans toutes les difficultés, tu m'as montrée l'autre côté de l'horizon, là où on peut être vraiment soi… tu es... mon ange gardien, mon grand amour. Mon destin c'était toi… maintenant le reste de ma vie je veux la vivre avec toi ou je ne veux pas la vivre du tout.

LEXA : Alors c'est oui ?

CLARKE : Oui, mille fois oui !

Lexa avait toujours un genou à terre, Clarke encadre son visage de ses mains et l'embrasse lentement, tendrement avec toute la délicatesse du monde. Une larme coule sur sa joue et échoue entre leurs lèvres. Celles-ci s'écartent un peu et elles goutent au sel, elles goutent au bonheur. Elles s'embrassent, un peu comme la première fois avec toute cette émotivité alliée à la passion et ce besoin irrépressible de se sauver mutuellement, de se soutenir et de se donner à l'autre absolument, de tout son être et de toute son âme. Comme deux âmes sœurs que rien ne séparera plus jamais. Ce baiser devant l'éternel scelle une promesse faite en silence qui vaut plus que mille trésors. Elles sont liées à jamais et préparent leur avenir ensemble sans que rien n'entache plus leur bonheur.

CHAPITRE 30. (Double fin alternative. Si vous aimez les fins heureuses de conte de fée arrêtez-vous de lire tout de suite. Dites-vous que nos deux héroïnes sont enfin heureuses et aller vous coucher. Mais si au contraire, vous êtes un peu torturé et voulez savoir la vérité, je vous en prie continuez … mais ceci ne sera plus une jolie histoire qui finit bien, je vous préviens.)

Clarke se réveille encore une fois en sursaut, en sueur et en larmes. Sa tête est lourde comme jamais elle ne l'a été. Elle reprend conscience difficilement comme si elle avait dormi des mois et des mois, comme si on l'avait mis k.o maintes et maintes fois, comme si on l'avait droguée et malmenée ou bien tout cela en même temps. Elle ouvre les yeux difficilement, ses paupières sont lourdes et refusent de s'ouvrir. Elle a la gorge sèche et le goût du sang dans la bouche, et tout son corps est douloureux. Elle sait qu'elle est en vie car seul la vie est douloureuse à ce point. Seul la vie lui a infligé les blessures qui recouvrent à présent son corps et son âme. Elle ne distingue rien autour d'elle, tout est encore flou, seul un pale rayon de soleil passe par une lucarne aux barreaux de fer et l'éclaire. Elle sent le sol en pierre sous son corps, elle sent les lourdes chaines à ses poignets et ses chevilles. Elle voit enfin des murs de pierres, des grilles en fer, de la paille au sol, mêlée de terre et de sang. C'est un cachot. Un cachot sombre, humide et terrifiant.

Clarke Griffin est prisonnière. Clarke Griffin est sur Terre. Cette Terre dévasté depuis des siècles où le sort de tous est déjà scellé. Elle le sent dans ses veines et dans la moindre fibre de son corps, son combat est fini. Elle a vue de ses yeux tout son peuple mourir - elle est la seule encore en vie- elle a vue partir en fumée tout ce qu'elle a tenté de préserver, elle vue périr par la lame des barbares des milliers d'innocents, et surtout elle a vue l'amour de sa vie mourir bien avant l'heure d'une balle qui lui était destinée.

De toute façon l'orage qui arrive les achèvera tous. Elle n'a plus la force, sa fin est proche. Elle s'en fiche. Son combat est fini. Qu'on la tue sur le champ si cela peut lui permettre de la rejoindre enfin de l'autre côté. Cet autre coté inconnu des vivants, souvent redouté, parfois tant espérée comme une douce délivrance de ce monde cruel. Ce monde qui lui a pris tout ce qu'elle aimait. Ce monde qui a fait d'elle ce qu'elle est Ce monde qu'elle veut quitter à présent car il n'y a plus que la douleur qu'elle ressent, il n'y a plus que les cicatrices sur elle comme les entailles profondes de la Terre Mère qui se meurt sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

Elle ne peut rien contre un orage nucléaire. Elle avait eu de l'espoir jusqu'au bout, elle s'était battue jusqu'à son dernier souffle, bientôt elle serait trop faible et son sang ruissèle déjà sur le sol, comme de larges rivières rouges entre les pavés. Les marques sur son corps témoignent de son rude combat. Son bourreau n'aura pas trop de mal à lui faire quitter ce monde car déjà elle en a pris le chemin. Son dernier souffle d'espoir est pour Lexa. Elle espère, elle en rêve de cet autre monde, au-delà de la mort dont parle les vieilles légendes. Un autre monde où Lexa, cette reine guerrière, cette femme qu'elle aime, qui est la seule et l'unique, serait là. Elle n'aspire plus qu'à cela, mourir et la revoir. Elle y croit comme on croit à un feu de joie, une dernière chaleur dans le froid, une dernière étincelle dans la nuit, un phare, un guide, une lueur que l'on voudrait éternelle, un feu que l'on ne voudrait jamais voir s'éteindre, un feu que l'amour raviverait par-delà la vie et la mort, par-delà les univers, par-delà le paradis et l'enfer.

Clarke Griffin, héroïne d'un monde funeste, d'un monde agonisant, qui aura donné sa vie pour sauver l'humanité, n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, n'est plus qu'une épave que les marrées auront trop secouée. Bientôt une dernière larme coulera sur sa joue, bientôt une dernière prière sera murmurée et puis son cœur cessera de battre pour ne plus jamais recommencer.

Il n'y a personne pour lui conter ces dernières paroles coutumières de l'Ark « In peace may you leave the shore In love may you find the next safe passages on yours travels until your final journey on the ground. May we meet again. », alors elle les prononce seule dans un dernier souffle. Il n'y a pas de fin heureuse car depuis longtemps les dés sont jetés. La planète Terre est condamnée. L'humanité a échouée et Clarke Griffin, dans toute sa bonté avait tentée de la sauver.

Il n'y a pas de fin heureuse, Clarke Griffin meurt seule, elle n'attend pas le couperet du barbare qui veut sa peau, elle n'attend pas la lame qui lui ôterait la vie, elle préfère ne plus lutter. Il n'y a pas de fin heureuse… À moins qu'il y ait un autre rivage, de l'autre côté de l'horizon. A moins qu'il ait un Paradis, si l'on considère que l'Enfer est sur Terre, loin dans l'univers où les âmes sœurs peuvent enfin se retrouver.

Clarke Griffin ferme lentement les yeux et cesse de respirer. Son cœur, lentement, sans souffrance cesse de battre et tout devient noir. Et puis soudain, une lueur …

FIN


End file.
